le crépuscule d'avalon
by Erika3
Summary: FIC TERNMINEE Un nouveau maitre d'arme arrive à mogador...son arrivé sera commme la chute de petites pierres qui declanchera le crépuscule d'avalon ...
1. comment ca , ça commence à poudlard

**Le crépuscule d'Avalon**

Erika

_Alors blabla bla trois fois rien ne m'appartient.Pis de toute façons VOUS ALLEZ TOUS SAUTER SE PASSAGE._

**Chapitre 1 :Comment ça, ça commence à Poudlard ?**

- Nolween, pouvez-vous me dire quels sont les façons de se débarrasser d'un troll des caverne,

Aïe ! ça, Nolween ne l'avait pas prévu : d'habitude le professeur POTTER, connaissant ses capacités en défense contre les forces du mal, ne l'interrogeait jamais ... Manque de chance, il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Euh ... Soit on attend que le soleil se lève…

- Voyez-vous cela dans une caverne ...

Tout les serpentards pouffèrent de rire.

- ... alors on le fige ...

- Tout le monde n'est pas gitan, mademoiselle Mac leone.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à prendre ses jambes a son cou !

- Exactement, les trolls des cavernes sont extrêmement difficiles à battre bien qu'ils soient tout a fait idiots ...

Ouf, elle l'avait échappé belle, mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Harry de l'interroger ainsi ? Bon d'accord, elle avait fait un peu la fête hier soir mais bon, on n'a pas tout les jours 16 ans : l'âge de la majorité chez les gitans. La cloche de la tour sud sonna la fin des cours, interrompant ainsi les méditations de la jeune fille qui n'écoutait absolument pas les conseils de son professeur contre les trolls...Il était maintenant 17 heures et Nolween parcourait le dédale de couloirs qu'était Poudlard en direction d'une gargouille.

- Brocéliande...

Sur ce, la gargouille se tourna, laissant place a un couloir débouchant sur une porte...

Erika était énervée, ses cheveux d'ébène flottant sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle faisait les cent pas, et dans ses yeux, d'un vert transparent que tant de gens trouvait dérangeant, brillait une lueur bestiale .Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, elle sembla ne pas voir la magnifique jeune fille rousse qui venait d'entrer, mais toutes deux savaient qu'il n'en était rien.

- Que se passe-t-il, Erika ? demanda Nolween en s'assaillant sur une chaise devant le bureau de la directrice.

- Encore une histoire avec les Amarillo, ils veulent le retour des anciennes traditions et que l'on coupe toute relation avec le Ministère de la Magie...

- La routine quoi ...

- M'ouais...

Erika s'assit et regarda sa jeune cousine qui était assise devant elle ; elle était vraiment étrange. Ses yeux étaient du même vert que celui d'Erika mais en même temps, ils étaient encore plus dérangeants, comme si ce n'était pas leur véritable couleur, qu'ils étaient faux… Nolween était grande, comme tout les Kalderash, et preuve qu'elle descendait de la grande lignée de Mogador, elle avait des cheveux roux, bien que suivant la volonté et l'humeur de la jeune fille, ils pouvaient devenir blonds .Sa peau pâle était constellée sur le nez de légères taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un air mutin et de sa personne émanait une lueur que les gitans appelaient « aura », qui était d'une luminosité éblouissante ...

Oui, sa cousine était bien étrange...

- Heather va venir ce soir.

- Et Brytney aussi, tu sais bien que tes soeurs ne manqueraient ce bal pour rien au monde.

- J'en ai un peu le trac...

Erika et Nolween étaient des gitanes, du clan des Kalderash. La mère de Nolween, Brenda, était même la Régente des Gitans, celle qui dirigeait tout les clans. Mais, hélas, celle-ci avait disparu lors de la dernière bataille contre Lord Voldemort. Non elle n'était pas morte : cela, tous le savaient, mais elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces et son père, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, disparut lui aussi. Nolween avait 4 ans lors de ces événements, sa soeur Britney en avait 17, Heather en avait 16 et bien que majeure chez les gitans elles ne l'étaient pas chez les moldus. C'est donc Erika et son mari Harry qui avait reçu la lourde tache d'élever Nolween. Bien que les traditions gitanes étaient contre, Erika avait inscrit Nolween à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. De toute manière, Brenda y avait elle même étudié et y avait inscrit Erika lorsqu'elle l'avait recueillie ainsi que ses deux filles aînées : alors qu'est-ce que ce satané Sénat y avait à redire, hein ?! Erika avait horreur de ces chefs de clans qui faisaient parti du Sénat, mais en tant que favorite, elle se devait de remplacer la Régente durant son absence et cela au prix de tous les sacrifices .La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, interrompant les méditations des deux femmes .Le professeur Potter arriva, accompagné d'une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Amandine.

- Alors Nolween c'est le grand jour ! Un bal rien que pour toi : c'est cool, non?

- Ouais, surtout si t'as le trac...

- Alors au lieu de stresser comme ça, va réviser tes leçons dans ta salle commune. Comme j'ai vu que tu avais la tête dans les nuages tout à l'heure, je te rappelle que, lundi 8 heure, tu as une interro.

- Oui, professeur !

- Eh ! Tu sais que ce ton là peut être considéré comme de l'insolence. Je pourrais retirer des points à Griffondor pour ça!

- Tu ferais jamais ça, tu t'appelles pas Malefoy !

Sur ces belles paroles elle partit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, laissant Harry, Amandine et Erika ensembles. Amandine était la meilleure amie d'Erika, mais c'était une moldue. Enfin, une moldue spéciale car sa famille, autrefois puissante, avait été privée de ses pouvoirs magiques pour avoir un peu trop trempé avec le dieux des Enfers. Erika et elle s'étaient rencontrées par hasard dans la rue, mais toutes deux ayant une ascendance spéciale, leurs auras s'était immédiatement reconnues.

- Tu lui as dit pour son nouveau professeur ?

- T'es pas un peu folle, toi ? J'ai pas envie de lui gâcher son week-end. Et puis elle le saura bien assez tôt...

- Pour ma part, dit Harry, je trouve que cette enfant a beaucoup trop de responsabilités et que ce n'est pas en lui donnant tant de cours que tu vas l'aider… Laisse-la respirer.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis de ton avis, mais toute la communauté Gitane a les yeux rivés sur elle. Ils veulent qu'elle soit parfaite.

- Tout de même, 24 titres ...

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut que je fasse les dernier préparatifs pour le bal, se reprit Erika, Amandine tu vas accueillir nos invité des autres ...royaumes ...mondes… Enfin, tu sais quoi !

* * *

Legolas avançait d'un pas tranquille vers le bureau de son père, le roi Thandruil, et aussitôt qu'il le vit, il sut que son père n'était pas d'excellente humeur.

- Qui a-t-il, père ? Vous semblez contrarié...

- Contrarié ? S'emporta le Roi, oui ! Un peu que je le suis...

Il se tourna vers son fils :

- Legolas as-tu déjà entendu parler des Gamrhiel ?

- Oui, c'etait un peuple d'elfes qui, pour être sortis de leur forêt, furent bannis par les anciens de leur peuple et qui, peu à peu, se mêlèrent avec les Hommes et perdirent leurs attributs elfiques, ils ne leur restèrent qu'une grande longévité, un goût prononcé pour les arts et de grands pouvoirs magiques...

-Eh bien, mon fils, sache que les Gamrhiels ont passé la porte des mondes, qu'ils sont passés dans une autre réalité, et que là-bas, ils ont pris le nom de gitans...

- Père, pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela? Cela fait bien des lunes que mon éducation est terminée...

- Sache que l'on ne finit jamais son éducation, et que dans deux jours tu vas partir rejoindre les Gamrhiel.

- Comment cela?

- La favorite de ce peuple, celle qui le dirige en attendant le retour le sa reine, qu'ils nomment Régente, m'a sauvé la vie dans le passé. Et aujourd'hui, je dois honorer cette dette, tu vas aller instruire sa pupille ...

-Instruire ? Père, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que j'ai toujours préféré les ballades en forêt aux leçons de maître Naöl… Alors moi, enseigner...

- Oui mon fils, tu vas enseigner : à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es le maître d'armes de Nolween Macleon, Prêtresse d'Avalon. J'espère qu'elle te donnera moins de fil à retordre que tu n'en as donné à Naöl. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, les gitans sont des êtres très caractériels...

- ça promet...

Sur ce, le prince Legolas quitta son père et partit en direction de ses appartements.


	2. bienvenue dans mon monde

**fic** romance/aventure  
**resumé** Le soir du bal un etranger passe la porte des mondes

Y'a toujours pas grand chose qui m'appartient alors bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue dans mon monde…**

Mélissa se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers une immense porte de style maure, prononça le mot de passe, et entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors Nolween, il parait que tu me demandes?

- J'ai un immense problème...

- Tu est enceinte, plaisanta Mélissa

- Arrête de plaisanter Sita, la gronda Nolween, c'est sérieux...

Mélissa avait toujours eu un humour particulier ... Mélissa était une jeune fille d'origine Espagnole et sa petite taille lui avait valu le surnom de Sita .Elle était tout se que Nolween n'était pas: brune aux yeux noir, la peau cuivrée, extravertie, et râleuse. Malgré cela, Nolween et elle se considéraient comme des soeurs...

- Je sais pas comment me coiffer pour le bal...

- Aïe, ça c'est du sérieux, fit Sita en faisant la moue, bon prenons les choses méthodiquement… fais-moi voir ta robe...

Nolween obéit et emmena son amie dans la pièce adjacente de sa chambre. C'était une pièce gigantesque où trônait des centaines et des centaines de robes d'époque et de style différents. En effet les Gitans étaient les gardiens de l'Histoire et en aucun cas ils ne s'habillaient à la mode du siècle dans lequel ils vivaient. C'est ainsi que, dans cette "garde -robe", on pouvait trouver des robes du style de l'empire romain, egyptien ,moyenâgeux, ou encore des robes a crinoline sorties tout droit de l'Empire des Hasbourgs... Nolween guida son amies jusqu'a une vaporeuse robe bleue rosée de fils argentés.

- Voilà, dit-elle tout simplement

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais laisser tes cheveux dorés, et les laisser libres...

- Tu ne crois pas que cela ferait négligé ?

- Mais non ! De toute façon, tu es superbe quoi que tu fasses...

Leur conversation, ô combien importante fut interrompue par une petite bombe blonde qui se jeta dans les bras de Nolween.

- Houla ! Salut Jimmy! Comment tu vas ?

L'enfant se serra contre sa tante et répondit d'une traite:

- Bonanniversairenolweenestcequejepeuxavoirdesbonbons?

- Hé bien, tu vas bien vite en besogne, le gronda une femme rousse qui entra au même moment. Salut p'tite soeur, salut Sita… Au fait, Erika te cherche partout.

- OK ! A plus les filles ! Jimmy, tu viens ? Je crois que je sais où Dobby a caché les bonbons.

- Cool! répondit l'enfant en la suivant.

- Attention aux caries, cria la mère alors que les deux feignaient de ne pas l'entendre.

Nolween sourit devant cette scène.

- Alors c'est le grand jour...

- Mais pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ? Franchement Britney, tu crois pas que j'ai assez la pression comme ça ?

Sur ce, la grande soeur eut un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? Demanda Nolween.

- Je me souviens encore quand tu avais l'âge de Jimmy.

- Ca y est ! On est reparti dans le mélancolique…

- J'ai le droit d'être mélancolique : ma petite soeur est majeure aujourd'hui !

-Tu sais, j'aimerais que maman et papa soient là, ce soir, dit Nolween avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Britney prit sa soeur dans ses bras.

- Ils seront là par la pensée.

Nolween se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa soeur et changea de sujet.

- Heather n'est pas arrivée ?

- Si, mais elle prépare la salle pour le bal. Bon, montre-moi un peu ce que tu vas te mettre ...

* * *

Cela faisait quarante minutes qu'Amandine attendait devant la porte des mondes… En fait cela n'avait rien d'une porte (au sens moldu du terme), c'était des dolmens au plus profond de la forêt interdite que seuls certains initiés connaissaient, dans un lieu appelé le pays d'Eliandre. Des signes lumineux s'imprimèrent sur les pierres, annonceur de la venue de "voyageurs".

- Enfin, se dit Amandine...

* * *

Le bal avait maintenant commencé depuis une bonne heure et Nolween virevoltait au bras de son cavalier. Comme tous les autres avant lui, celui-ci espérait plaire à la reine de la soirée, qui était accessoirement le plus beau parti du monde des sorciers, mais aussi le plus inaccessible tant Nolween demeurait mystérieuse et secrète. Quand la valse prit fin, elle remercia son cavalier et se retira dans le kiosque, au centre d'un petit jardin, espérant ainsi échapper aux assauts de ses nombreux prétendants.

- En aurait-on déjà assez ? Souffla une voix derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait.

- Bien sur que non, Morgane, répondit-elle en reconnaissant la voix musicale de la dame du Lac, vous avez donc quitté l'île sacrée ?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que sa protégée fête sa majorité. De plus, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Vraiment ? S'amusa la jeune fille, la terrible Morgane, Dame du Lac, grande prêtresse d'Avalon, soeur du haut roi Arthur Pendragon, aurait un cadeau pour moi, son humble servante ?

- Idiote, sourit Morgane, tiens… C'est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit un coffret contenant différentes herbes.

- Qu'est ce ? Demanda la jeune fille, intriguée.

- Un cadeau… Lui répondit mystérieusement la grande prêtresse, tu sauras ce que c'est en temps voulu. A présent, je dois partir...

- Déjà ? Mais vous venez tout juste d'arriver ! Dit Nolween en quittant des yeux le coffret.

Mais Morgane avait disparu...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Amandine guidait le nouvel arrivant jusqu'a la cité de Mogador.

- Vous n'êtes pas une gitane, lui dit-il.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement. En fait, je suis quelque peu spéciale.

Au ton qu'elle avait employé, l'étranger comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

- Comment vous nommez vous?

- Amandine.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde, si je puis me permettre. Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis?

- Legolas, fils de Thandruil, Prince de Mirkwood.

Plus une parole ne fut échangée entre eux. Soudain, Amandine stoppa son cheval.

- Bienvenue à Mogador, prince Legolas.

- Mais je ne vois rien, dit-il quand soudain il vit dans le soleil couchant apparaître comme un mirage une cité qui semblait faite de milles couleurs.

- Bienvenue à Mogador, répéta Amandine.

Ils entrèrent dans la cité et legolas fut surpris de ce qu'il vit : Mogador était un mélange homogène d'architecture elfique et humaine, de tout temps et de tout monde. Il suivit Amandine qui le mena jusqu'a une chambre.

- Je vous conseille de vous changer, dit-elle, en ce moment même se déroule la fête d'anniversaire de votre future élève...

- Son anniversaire... Mais si j'avais su, je ne serais pas arrivé les mains vides.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance... Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher pour vous mener à la salle de bal.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Nolween ? Elle a 16 ans…

Sur ce, Amandine sortit et referma la porte.

- 16 ans, se dit Legolas, mais c'est une enfant.

Il se dépêcha de se changer puis suivit le garde qui le conduisit devant la salle de bal et disparut. La lourde porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il entendit un homme, probablement le chambellan, clamer :

- Legolas, fils de Thandruil, Prince de Mirkwood, de la Terre du milieu.

L'elfe entra sous le regard intrigué de certaines personnes qui avaient entendu ce que le chambellan avait dit. Fort heureusement, les discussions reprirent bientôt. Ce fut alors que Legolas sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur sa chemise. Il baissa la tête et aperçut une petite fille. Il s'accroupit pour être a sa hauteur .

- Bonjour monsieur… Dis, tu n'as pas été sage ?

Legolas se demanda si cette enfant était son élève, et comme on lui avait dit qu'elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas la venue d'un nouveau professeur, il décida d'instaurer une relation amicale avec l'enfant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Parce que quand je fais des bêtises, maman me dit qu'elle va me couper les oreilles en pointe. Tu as fait trop de bêtises, toi?

Legolas éclata de rire.

- Non, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, je suis né comme ça.

-Ouah, fit la fillette impressionnée, t'es qui toi, alors ?

- Je me nomme Legolas et je suis un elfe.

- T'es bizarre comme elfe… Répondit l'enfant. Illy, elle ne te ressemble pas du tout...

- Comment te nommes-tu?

- Je m'appelle...

- Mélusine, tu vas laisser monsieur tranquille ? L'interrompit une femme brune. Allez, va jouer avec Jimmy.

- Oui maman, fit Mélusine, au revoir m'sieur Legolas.

Legolas se redressa et fit fasse à la mère de Mélusine

- Excusez Mélusine, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Je me nomme Erika, la favorite des gitans. Vous êtes sûrement Legolas.

- En effet, je crois que c'est à vous que je dois le poste d'enseignant...

- Oui. Veuillez pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais avec tout ce monde et toute cette musique, je ne vous avais pas vu entrer. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Très bon, merci. Excusez mon audace mais ne pensez-vous pas que Nolween est un peu jeune pour apprendre à manier les armes ?

- Trop jeune ? Mais elle en use depuis qu'elle a 13 ans ! En fait votre rôle consistera à perfectionner certaines "matières" et lui en apprendre quelques autres...

- Votre fille sait-elle déjà manier les armes ?

- Bien sur que non, elle n'a que... Par Isis ! Je crois que nous avons un malentendu…

- Je le crains aussi.

- Le vieillissement des gitans a été modifié lors de notre migration. Nous n'avons plus la même croissance que les elfes : nous vieillissons comme les Hommes mais vers l'âge de 20-25 ans, nous ne changeons plus ou alors très peu. En fait, ce bal célèbre la majorité de Nolween.

- Je suis vraiment confus de mon ignorance... Pourrais-je alors voir ma future élève ?

- Bien sur, vous la trouverez dans le kiosque, dans le jardin qui est sur votre droite. S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous lui dire qu'il serait grand temps qu'elle rentre car son absence se fait ressentir.

- Entendu…

Il s'inclina puis fit mine de sortir, mais Erika le retint.

- Faites attention… Elle est plus difficile à amadouer que Mélusine.

Elle laissa Legolas qui avança dans le jardin en se demandant comment aborder sa mystérieuse élève.

* * *

A la mémoire de Philipe, Parrain repose en paix je suis sur que tu es beaucoup mieux là ou tu es

**Bon OK je sais c'est un peu (beaucoup) lent mais bon faut bien que tout cela ce mette en place.  
j'ai beaucoup de mal pour trouver le correcteur d'ortho et je le cherche toujours(quand je dit que je suis une daube en informatique) mais j'essaie de faire attention car c'est vraiment (mais vraiment ) pas mon fort .Je vous remencie tous pour vos message d'encouragement,mais cette fois çi ne vous en prenez pas à Drusilla car sinon je vais me faire engeuler (Peut etre que sa boiteaux lettre deborder d'e-mail de reclamation et qu'elle a pas oser me le dire ,donc prenez vous en a moi )  
Un grand merci au webmaster venénré car j'arrive toujours pas avec cette histoire de cookies (si j'en achette au super marché vous pensé que ça vas marcher?lol)  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez même si vous aimez pas.  
BYE**


	3. première rencontre

_Euh ,est__ ce que c'est encore la peine de dire que je ne suis pas la creatrice ô combien geniale du seigneur des anneaux ou de Harry Potter ,de toute façon si je vous disais ça vous ne croiriez pas alors..._

**Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre.**

Elle l'avait entendu venir. Comme tous les gens de sa race, elle avait l'ouïe fine. Mais cette fois, elle avait eu du mal à entendre le pas de cet inconnu. Elle décida d'ignorer ce qu'elle croyait être un nouveau prétendant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

Nolween se contenta d'un silence significatif, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le pommier du jardin.

- On m'a informé que vous étiez la reine de la soirée. Je vous souhaite donc un bon anniversaire.

Nolween, qui ne voulait pas paraître impolie, se retourna vers l'étranger et eut la surprise de sa vie.

- Vous êtes.... Balbutia-t-elle.

- Un elfe, oui… Cela a l'air d'étonner beaucoup de monde, répondit-il, je me nomme Legolas Greenleaf.

- Enchantée, lui répondit-elle froidement. Vous m'excusez ? Je dois rejoindre mes invités.

Et sur ces belles paroles, Nolween quitta Legolas qui resta stupéfait, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de travers. Un homme portant une robe de sorcier vert émeraude, et qui semblait avoir vu la scène, approcha de l'elfe.

- Les gitans ont été chassés par les elfes autrefois, et ils ne les apprécient guère plus désormais… Excusez-moi, je me présente : Harry Potter, je suis le tuteur de Nolween et également l'un de ses professeur...

- Vous savez qui je suis, bien sur ?

- Bien sur… L'annonce de votre arrivée s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. On peut dire que vous réussissez vos entrées, plaisanta Harry. Parlons sérieusement : les gitans en veulent énormément aux elfes de les avoir chassés, et de ne pas les avoir aidés à soutenir le monde des Hommes ici bas. Les gitans ont essayé vainement de préserver la grandeur des Hommes mais ils ont échoué. Et leur fierté en a prit un coup. Alors un conseil : Prenez Nolween en douceur.

- C'est ce que tout le monde me répète sans cesse, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...

- Et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. Je vous souhaite néanmoins bonne chance.

- Merci.

Harry retourna rejoindre sa femme qui était en train de parler avec l'une des soeur de Nolween.

- Alors ? Demanda Erika, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Elle ne l'a pas tué, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Mais bon, ils ont échangé trois phrases et elle est partie.

- Ce n'est pas une Kalderash pour rien, intervint Heather, si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait attendre avant de lui annoncer que c'est son nouveau maître d'armes.

- D'autant plus qu'elle adorait Joshua, renchérit Erika, mais bon… Il se faisait vieux et il était temps qu'il parte à la retraite.

- Il l'a quand même fait contrainte et forcée par le Ministère de la Magie, ajouta Harry. Tiens, au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Jessica ? Je croyais qu'elle devait assister au bal…

- La reine n'a pas pu venir, l'informa Heather, elle est trop occupée à mettre au monde sa fille.

- Comment tu sais ça ? La questionna Erika.

- Les avantages d'être un être de lumière. Bon, il faut que je file, sinon je crois que Timothé va rendre son père dingue à pleurer comme ça. Je passe dire au revoir à Nolween et je repars à Boston.

- Bon voyage...

Heather partit rejoindre sa soeur, qui était sur la piste de danse, s'excusa auprès de son cavalier et entraîna sa soeur dans un coin tranquille.

- Je dois m'en aller, lui dit-elle.

- Déjà ? Se lamenta Nolween.

- Eh oui ! Tu ne veux pas que ton neveu démontre ses capacités vocale ?

- C'est vrai que quand Tim s'y met ... Tu reviendras nous voir bientôt ?

- Promis !

Heather s'éloignait déjà quand Nolween la rattrapa :

- Tu es au courant pour l'elfe ...

- Bien sur : un elfe dans une assemblée de gitans et de sorciers, cela se remarque...

- Il est venu me parler, quand j'étais au kiosque

- Je sais...

- Je ne…

Mais avant que Nolween ne réagisse, Heather était déjà partie.

Heather fut bientôt suivie par un grand nombre d'invités qui partirent en cette heure tardive et bientôt la salle fut vide, à l'exception des elfes de maison qui tenaient absolument à tout ranger immédiatement.

- Illy, je te dis qu'il est tard, dit Nolween, va te coucher. La salle peut bien attendre demain pour être rangée...

- Mais mademoiselle Nolween...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Allez ! Rentre chez toi...

Même aujourd'hui qu'ils avait retrouvé certains droits (notamment grâce à

L'association GRANGER & CO), les elfes de maisons avaient du mal à se débarrasser de leur instinct...

- Rentre chez toi, répéta Nolween.

* * *

Legolas se laissa guider dans les couloirs du palais par Erika qui portait une Mélusine endormie dans ses bras. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre où l'elfe avait déposé ses affaires quelques heures plus tôt.

- J'espère que Mélusine ne vous a pas trop importuné ? S'enquit Erika.

- Non, la rassura Legolas, c'est une enfant charmante, et légèrement plus ouverte que sa cousine.

- Nolween est assez spéciale dans son genre, même les gitans se méfient d'elle tant ils la trouvent étrange.

Erika changea de sujet.

- Vos cours commenceront dans une semaine si vous le voulez bien. Vous pourrez ainsi découvrir l'Ecosse à votre guise. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais annoncer à Nolween que vous êtes son nouveau maître d'armes pendant les vacances. Peut être qu'entre temps vous aurez l'occasion de sympathiser avec elle, et qu'elle prendra mieux la nouvelle...

- Elle n'apprécie pas les cours ?

- Oh, si… C'est même l'une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard… Mais se battre, elle doit le faire depuis ses treize ans… Alors elle n'apprécie pas que l'on lui donne des leçons...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi doit-elle se battre depuis si tôt ? Il m'a semblé que vous aviez de nombreux gardes, et selon certaines légendes, les gens de Mogador sont les meilleurs guerriers qui existent.

- Nolween a de nombreuses responsabilités. Elle est, entre autre, grande prêtresse de Bastet, une ancienne déesse que les Hommes ont oubliée. Et selon les mythes de mon peuple, Bastet se transformerait en Sekhmet, la déesse de la guerre. Donc sa grande prêtresse se doit de savoir parfaitement se battre, d'autant plus que traditionnellement la grande prêtresse de Sekhmet est le général en chef des armées de Mogador.

- Est-ce uniquement des femmes qui dirigent ce peuple ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais les gitanes ont de plus grands pouvoirs magiques et les gitans savent reconnaître leurs mérites .Enfin certains gitans, se reprit-elle. Bon, et bien… Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous également.

- Si vous avez le moindre problème, faites le moi savoir immédiatement. Si je ne suis pas là, c'est que je suis à Poudlard. Dans ce cas, faites le savoir à Britney, c'est la soeur de Nolween, elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Au fait, durant les vacances et durant le temps de votre séjour, vous résiderez soit chez Nolween, soit à Poudlard, car comme vous le savez sûrement, Mogador est une cité mouvante, à l'image de ses habitant, elle ne reste guère longtemps au même endroit… Et je pense que cela posera quelques problèmes aux personnes non initiées comme vous. Encore bonne nuit…

Erika partit donc en direction de la chambre de sa fille pour la coucher, pendant que Legolas pénétrait dans sa chambre provisoire. Il s'allongea sur le lit de style elfique et admira la chambre.

- Un peu plus et l'on se croirait au palais de Mirkwood, se dit-il.

Puis il pensa à l'étrange soirée qu'il avait vécue. Il avait du mal à imaginer que ces personnes fussent des descendant d'elfes : ils ressemblaient tellement a des Hommes, malgré leurs yeux dérangeants et leur peau si pâle... Il repensa à Nolween, elle seule parmi toute les personnes qu'il avait vues pouvait sembler être une elfe : même son aura, pour le peu qu'il l'avait entrevue, avait la clarté elfique. Tout en pensant à elle, il plongea dans son sommeil elfique...

* * *

**Et voilà une jolie partie trois terminé ,merci qui ?  
Alors maintenant je veux un tonerre d'applaudissement pour moi car......J'ai reussit asavoir comment m'en sortir avec cette saleté d'histoire de Cookies (je suis peu etre pas un cas desepéré alors?)  
Merci pour tout vos mail  
**


	4. le monde merveilleux des gitans

Disclamer : cette fic se base sur les œuvres de Tolkien et de Rowling.

****

**Chapitre 4 : le monde merveilleux des gitans. **

Une semaine passa durant laquelle, Legolas visita les territoire sorcier et gitans de l'Écosse. Il rencontra de nombreuses races qui avaient disparu de la terre du milieu en se baladant dans ce que les sorciers appelaient la forêt interdite. Cette forêt lui paraissait bien étrange, même s'il en avait vu beaucoup d'autres, aucune ne lui avait fait cet effet là : attirante et à la fois repoussante... Durant toute cette semaine, il n'avait pas rencontré Nolween, qui à son avis , tentait de l'éviter. Par contre la petite Mélusine ne cessait pas de venir le voir pour l'entendre chanter des chansons elfiques.

Le dernier jour de cours arriva et comme convenu, il se rendit à Poudlard dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Pff ! J'ai cru que cette journée ne s'arrêterait jamais, soupira Sita , j'en ai plus que marre ! En fait, je crois que l'idée du Ministère de la Magie, de faire suivre des cours moldus aux élèves les plus doués en sorcellerie, n'était pas une si bonne idée.

- Te plains pas, ça pourrait être pire, on a droit à un remonteur de temps ; lui répondit Nolween.

- Ouais, répliqua Sita, mais quand même, je suis pas mécontente que se soit les vacances. Je n'aurais pas supporter ni Malefoy, ni Trelawney, une seule minute de plus.

- Vous avez en fait combien ? Demanda Anna, une Gryffondor de cinquième année. Nous on a fait -35 avec Malefoy et 4 prédictions de mort avec Trelawney.

Anna était une petite blonde que Nolween et Mélissa avait rencontré à la maternelle, et qu'aussitôt elles avaient pris sous leurs protection.

- On gagne -55 points et 5 prédictions dont trois pour Nolween, répondit Mélissa.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle m'a donné trois morts différentes ? Reprit Nolween .

Toute trois éclatèrent de rire, puis s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Tu ne viens pas à la salle commune ? Demanda Anna en voyant que leur amie ne les suivait pas.

- Non, répondit Nolween, Erika m'a convoqué à son bureau .

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Bon… Bah, à plus, on se voit pendant les vacances comme prévu !

- Ok!

Nolween partit en direction du bureau de la directrice. Lorsqu'elle y parvint elle trouva, devant la statue, l'elfe qu'elle avait rencontré la semaine précédente. Elle s'efforça de garder son calme et lui demanda de la manière la plus aimable qu'elle put :

- Vous êtes perdu ?

- Non, en fait, je suis venu voir Erika mais il me semble qu'elle ait changé le mot de passe de son bureau.

- Vous aviez rendez-vous avec elle ? Dit-elle sèchement

- Oui, dit Legolas, surpris par le ton qu'employait la jeune fille. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en disant cela, et avait soutenu son regard. Nolween fut vivement surprise car personne n'y parvenait plus de quelques secondes. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui était dérangée par le regard pénétrant de cet elfe qui semblait par ce regard lire en elle. La jeune fille détourna vivement le regard et, énervée, prononça le mot de passe.

- Alistar.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau où Erika, assise dans un fauteuil, caressait les longues plumes d'or de Fumseck qui était perché sur l'accoudoir. Quand le phénix aperçut la jeune fille, il lança un cri mélodieux de bienvenue et repartit sur son perchoir. Legolas qui n'était jamais entré dans le bureau, s'etonna devant les portraits endormis des anciens directeurs de l'école. Il en remarqua néanmoins un, représentant un vieux sorcier aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice, qui semblait lui sourire. Mal à l'aise, il se détourna du tableau mais Erika avait vu son trouble.

- C'est mon oncle, Albus Dumbledore, c'était le directeur de Poudlard lorsque je n'étais qu'une élève. Lorsqu'il est mort, lors de la dernière bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres, la sous-directrice, le professeur Mc Gonagall, a repris sa suite. Puis quand elle est partie à la retraite, je suis devenue la directrice de cette institution.

- Sauron a donc fait beaucoup de victimes ici aussi, mon père a souvent dit qu'il était impossible qu'il soit mort, il n'était pas suffisamment humain pour mourir ...

- Sauf que chez nous le seigneur des ténèbres, c'était pas Sauron , ironisa Nolween, C'était un sorcier très puissant nommé Voldemort .

- Peut être a-t-il pris un nom d'emprunt pour conquérir ce monde ? Car d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, votre seigneur des ténèbres avait les mêmes ambitions que Sauron.

- Non, lui répondit Erika, ce n'était pas le même, je puis vous l'affirmer, je suis sa fille...

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de saisir toute la portée de l'information, car Erika reprit la parole :

- Bien, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir tous les deux. Nolween tu n'es pas sans savoir que Joshua a du partir en retraite alors que ton éducation n'est pas terminée..

- J'ai peur de comprendre là... La coupa la jeune fille, tu ne vas pas me dire que ...

- ... Legolas sera désormais ton nouveau maître d'arme.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai mal entendu : mon nouveau maître d'arme ! Mais c'est un elfe !! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Si je puis me permettre… Commença l'elfe en question.

- Non, le coupa Nolween, ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Restez fidèle aux convictions de votre peuple et ne vous mêlez pas de NOS affaires.

Devant la colère de la jeune fille, Legolas se tue.

- Deux petites minutes, Mademoiselle Nolween, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes majeure que vous pouvez tout vous permettre.

Puis elle se mit a parler une langue que Legolas ne comprit pas, une langue à la fois proche et radicalement différente de l'elfique.

- Tu sais très bien que tu as besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas uniquement de toi dont il s'agit, mais de tout le peuple gitan et bien plus...

- Je sais bien mais je pense ...

- Être capable de te débrouiller ? Non et tu le sais bien. Les elfes sont d'excellents combattants et tu as beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Nolween regarda Legolas avec un air résigné .L'elfe s'était discrètement reculé durant la conversation des deux gitanes.

- Et il va rester à poudlard durant les vacances ? Questionna Nolween en langue commune.

- Non… En fait, il part chez toi ce soir, lui répondit sa cousine.

Nolween manqua de s'étouffer de surprise. C'est à ce moment là que Legolas décida d'intervenir.

- J'essaierai de me faire le plus discret possible.

- Allez préparer vos affaires, professeur, nous partons dans quelques instants.

Elle se tourna vers Erika, lui fit une révérence puis sortit, et fut bientôt suivie de Legolas qui, accompagné d'Erika, se dirigèrent vers Mogador.


	5. bienvenue chez moi , ou presque

**Disclamer******Cette fic se base sur les œuvres de Tolkien et de Rowling.

****

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue chez moi, ou presque…**

- Ce n'est plus très loin, informa Nolween alors qu'ils marchaient depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Legolas et elle étaient partis de Poudlard en direction de la demeure de la gitane. Hormis cette phrase, aucune parole n'avait été jusqu'alors prononcée. Legolas décida qu'il était temps d'y remédier.

- Je croyais que les gitans étaient des nomades, c'est étonnant que vous ayez une demeure...

- Parce que vous vous intéressez à la culture gitane maintenant ? Ironisa-t-elle, je croyais qu'à part leur petite personne, rien n'intéressait les elfes ...

La remarque était cinglante et l'elfe vint se placer devant la gitane la domina ainsi de toute sa hauteur.

- Ecoutez, j'ai le devoir de vous enseigner ce que je sais et je le ferai par respect pour mon père et par respect pour votre cousine. Nous pouvons continuer ainsi mais je préférerai qu'à défaut de s'apprécier, nous évitions les remarques ou les silences !

Nolween n'avait pas bougé et l'avait écouté tout le long de sa tirade. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit sa marche avant d'annoncer :

- Ma mère était gitane, enfin uniquement de par sa propre mère, j'ai du sang de gadgo dans les veines, ce qui fait que j'apprécie également les charmes de la vie sédentaire. Mais il n'est pas dit que je ne réside qu'en Ecosse, j'ai également une maison au Maroc, un pays du sud de notre monde, un appartement dans une ville par delà les mers appelée New York, et bien d'autres demeures... Je suis une gitane un peu spéciale ....

Legolas comprit que par cette phrase elle signait un traité de paix, ou du moins un pacte de non-agression...

- Que veut dire le mot "gadgo" ?

- C'est ainsi que mon peuple nomme les sédentaires de tout peuple soient-ils.

- Je suis donc un gadgo...

- Non vous vous êtes un "apeino", c'est ainsi que nous nommons les elfes.

- Je suppose que cela à une raison précise ...

- Ce mot veut également dire" traître " et c'est aussi la pire insulte gitane ...

Sans attendre la réaction de l'elfe face à cette révélation, Nolween continua sa progression dans la forêt. Soudain Legolas entendit un bruit suspect, une menace rôdant autour d'eux. L'air se fit plus oppressant, il banda son arc, cherchant à savoir d'où venait cette menace quand une bête énorme se jeta sur Nolween qui avait continué à avancer. Il tira mais il vit une main empoigner sa flèche à quelques millimètres du fauve.

- On peut dire que vous commencez bien, s'insurgea Nolween,

Elle repoussa gentiment l'animal

- Dixie, je te présente legolas. Prince Legolas, voici Dixie, c'est un lynx.

- Un lynx, répéta Legolas émerveillé, ces créatures ne vivent que sur les terres immortelles chez moi !

- Bien sur, si tout le monde arrêtait de les voir comme des créatures dangereuses et arrêtait de les tuer, ils ne resteraient pas coincés sur ces terres.

- Les terres immortelles sont, paraît-il, l'endroit le plus merveilleux qui soit, dit-il en s'approchant pour caresser Dixie.

Mais dès qu'il fut près d'elle, la lynx tenta de le morde et il retira prestement sa main. Nolween sourit et lui répondit :

-Ce sont, et ne l'oubliez pas, des animaux sauvages, comme la plupart que vous verrez chez moi d'ailleurs. Pour eux-mêmes l'endroit le plus magnifique est une cage s'ils y sont enfermés...

Une fois de plus ils reprirent leur marche à travers la forêt, cette fois-ci accompagnés de Dixie qui se montrait aussi hostile que l'était sa maîtresse envers l'elfe.

Legolas se surprit en train d'admirer avec quelle souplesse et facilité la jeune fille parcourait le terrain qui, s'il avait été emprunté par des Hommes, ceux-ci auraient eu vite fait de rebrousser chemin. Il se dit que cette fille était tout un paradoxe : elle haïssait visiblement les elfes, mais de tout ce peuple elle était, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger, celle qui y ressemblait le plus ...

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la lisière de la forêt où il découvrit un château de style gothique. Il était immense et effrayant, des vignes parcouraient ses murs et le faisait fondre dans le paysage luxuriant qui l'entourait. Un peu à la manière elfique, pensa Legolas. La jeune fille poussa la lourde porte et l'elfe vit que les vignes se promenant a l'extérieur, rampait aussi à l'intérieur, donnant à la demeure un aspect particulier, comme si cette construction n'était pas faite par l'Homme mais était le fruit de la nature.

- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il impressionné.

- C'est chez moi, lui répondit-elle sans modestie.

Un homme arriva portant un plateau contenant plusieurs enveloppes que Nolween prit et commença à lire.

- Marc, je vous présente le prince Legolas de Mirkwood, il restera avec nous un certain temps.

- Mon Prince, fit Marc en s'inclinant.

- Je vous en prie, pas de cela et appelez moi Legolas comme tout le monde.

- Legolas, je vous présente Marc, mon majordome.

- Quelle chambre dois-je préparer ? Interrogea l'homme.

- Que préférez vous legolas ? Le style maure, moyenâgeux, renaissance italienne, elfique peut-être ?

- Peu m'importe, celle que vous voulez ...

- Ah non, celle-là nous ne l'avons pas.

Voyant que l'elfe ne réagissait pas à sa tentative pitoyable de faire de l'humour la jeune fille reprit :

- Très bien, dîtes un numéro de 1 à 76, professeur...

- 26, hasarda-t-il mais voyant que le majordome réprimait un sourire il devina qu'il avait fait quelque chose de travers.

- Eh bien, il va vite en besogne, murmura Marc.

Nolween le foudroya du regard puis se tourna vers Legolas.

- Il se trouve que cette chambre soit déjà prise, Maître elfe, il va falloir se rabattre sur la suivante. Marc voulez-vous préparer la chambre, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur. Au fait, vous avez eu la visite de Firenze aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit de vous dire que Vénus avait été la plus brillante des étoiles lors de votre soirée d'anniversaire et que....

- ...Marc, la chambre, s'il vous plait ...

Marc partit donc, non sans avoir une dernière fois saluer le Prince et la gitane.

- Qu'est-ce que Venus? Interrogea Legolas.

- Une étoile de notre ciel.

- Il me semble que c'est l'une de vos déesses. Enfin, je crois l'avoir vue sur un des tableaux qui orne la grande galerie à Mogador.

- Une déesse pas très importante, se précipita à dire Nolween qui connaissait le don qu'avait les centaures pour interpréter les astres, vous avez faim ? Dit elle pour changer de sujet...

Mais Legolas avait perçu son trouble et sourit intérieurement.

- Quelque peu, oui.

- Je vais vous conduire à la salle à manger.


	6. mythologie arthurienne

**Disclamer******Cette fic se base sur les œuvres de Tolkien et de Rowling.

****

**Chapitre 6 : Mythologie arthurienne… **

Après les civilités d'usage, Nolween laissa Legolas dans la bibliothèque et disparut pour le reste de la soirée.

L'elfe se retrouva donc seul dans l'immense pièce .Il croyait que la collection d'ouvrage de son père était immense, mais elle faisait pâle figure devant celles qu'il avait sous les yeux... Des centaines d'ouvrages, qu'il devinait plus précieux les uns que les autres, attendaient sagement qu'un lecteur daigne les ouvrir. Ils étaient tous de langues et d'époques différentes, certains parlaient de magie, d'autres de politique, ou encore d'art. Legolas en trouva un, relié de cuir rouge, où s'étalait en lettre d'or : Histoire, mythes et prophéties de Mogador et d'Avalon. Se disant que cela pouvait lui servir, il prit le livre et s'assit dans un des confortables fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de feu, pensa-t-il, et à l'instant même la cheminée s'embrassa, répandant une lumière tamisée et une atmosphère propice à la lecture.

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage et lut quand soudain les pages défilèrent comme mues d'une volonté propre. Il tomba sur une page richement enluminée, il lut les fines lettres d'argent.

_Il fut un temps où Hommes peuple de la mer, elfes peuple du vent_

_, nains peuple des roches, sorciers messagers des dieux, vivaient ensemble, tous alliés contre le mal et ses monstres, le peuple du feu._

_A tous avait été donné un talisman, auquel été lié leur survie_.

_Dans la ville de Loth siégeait le grand conseil, où les rois des différents peuples s'entretenaient, mais un jour l'un d'eux Trahit tous les autres._

Ces phrases, Legolas les entendait plus qu'il ne les lisait et les derniers mots lui furent comme hurlés aux oreilles. Mais malgré l'impression de commettre un blasphème en les écoutant, il ne put se détacher de sa lecture.

_En ces temps ,le roi Pellehun ,qui dirigeait le grand conseil ainsi q'une société secrète de voleurs et d'assassins , vola Excalibur , l'épée sacrée des nains par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe. Les nains accusèrent les elfes et pour préserver le paix le grand conseil envoya une troupe composée de représentant de toutes races : la reines des elfes Lliane, ainsi qu'un pisteur elfe, accompagnèrent un magicien nain et le prince nain de la montagne rouge et furent escortés par deux chevaliers du roi parmi lesquels le jeune Uter._

_De cette compagnie ne rentra que Uther et la reine Lliane, convaincus de la traîtrise des Hommes mais sans aucunes preuves. Hélas, quand ils revinrent la guerre était déjà déclarée et il ne resta bientôt plus aucun elfe gris en ces Terres. Le nains aussi se firent plus rares ..._

_Lliane__ apprit de la bouche de Myrddin , l'homme enfant , le semi elfe, qu'elle était enceinte d'Uther , elle s'enfuit et revint au Pays d'Eliandre auprès de son époux Llandon . Partout dans le royaume, les émeutes et les tueries contre les elfes, soutenues par les prêtres de la nouvelle religion du dieu unique, firent rage ._

_Lliane__, accoucha et Llandon, fou de rage en apprenant qu'il n'était pas le père, déclara la guerre aux Hommes et particulièrement à l'entourage d'Uther._

_La reine des elfes, rejetée par son peuple, s'en fut sur l'île au pommier que les elfes nommaient Avalon. Elle y éleva sa fille qu'elle nomma Ryanonn mais que les Hommes nommaient Morgane. Lliane, grande magicienne, consacra son amant sur l'île sacrée et il devint Uther Pendragon ..._

Les pages tournant de nouveau sortirent Legolas de sa douce torpeur, mais il y replongea aussitôt lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent.

_Les Hommes de tout temps on transformé les légendes à leur avantage et ce qui suit est la véritable histoire de Morgane la fée, reine de Cornouailles et de Galles du Nord, dame du Lac, _

_Fille de Lliane et de Uther, elle a grandi sur l'île sacrée, élevée tour à tour par Ygraine, l'épouse de son père, qui par pitié pour cette enfant, fit croire que c'était sa fille ; Lliane sa mère ; et enfin Viviane l'une des filles de Myrddin qui l'éleva en même tant que son fils Lancelot. A l'âge de ses vingt ans, elle dut se soumettre aux rites de Belthane et conçut avec son demi frère Arthur, un enfant qu'elle plaça chez la seconde fille de Myrddin : Morgeuse, une femme orgueilleuse et tyrannique, on appela cet enfant Gwidyon mais les Hommes l'appelèrent Mordred._

_Morgane resta pendant de longues années à la cour de son frère le roi arthur, en tant que reine de Cornouailles (titre qu'elle hérita d'Ygraine), et aux cotés de Myrddin qui se faisait appelé Merlin, elle s'acharna à concilier l'ancienne et la nouvelle religion en essayant de fermer les yeux sur les traîtrises de son frère, malgré son serment à l'île sacrée qui lui avait donné excalibur et de par ce fait son trône. Morgane fut mariée à trente ans à Urien, roi de Galles du Nord, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en réalité éprise d'Acolon, le fils de celui-ci. Elle en eut une fille qu'elle prénomma San, mais elle ressemblait tant à une elfe que Morgane la plaça chez eux où elle reçut le nom de Gwennôla._

_Cette histoire se déroulant en terre d'emia, elle n'est donc pas terminée, il est seulement de notoriété publique que Morgane est toujours la dame du lac et que sa fille passa la porte des mondes avec elle et fonda le clan des Kalderash, qui de ce fait envoie régulièrement leurs enfants faire leur éducation à Avalon auprès de Morgane..._

_Un grand mystère tourne autour de cet histoire, en effet on ne sait pas de ce qu'il est advenu de Lliane après qu'elle eut confié sa fille à Viviane mais une prophétie faite par celle-ci semble laisser des éléments de réponse:_

« _Après une trahison, une vie éternelle ne saurait être vécue,_

_mais__ le pouvoir de l'esprit et de l'eau subsistera,_

_la__ grandeur des elfes naîtra des Hommes, l'elfe verra le jour _

_et__ consacrera le crépuscule d'Avalon. »_

Une voix le coupa alors dans sa lecture :

- Maître Legolas, désirez-vous dîner ?

- Non merci, Marc, mais dites-moi, Nolween n'est-elle pas encore rentrée ?

- Je crains fort qu'elle ne rentre pas de la nuit, elle a .... disons qu'elle des choses importantes à faire.

Legolas sut qu'il ne tirerait rien du fidèle serviteur qui s'éclipsait déjà. Il referma le livre, cette prophétie lui paraissait bien obscure… Mais voyant l'heure tardive, il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il la retrouva sans trop se perdre dans le dédale, se déshabilla, se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Dans la bibliothèque, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et prit le livre que Legolas avait omis de ranger.

- Alors mon Prince, on s'intéresse à mon histoire, murmura Morgane en tournant négligemment les pages, mais savez-vous au moins que vous avez un rôle à y jouer ? reprit-elle en laissant l'ouvrage ouvert…

Une autre personne présente aurait pu y lire

_Et le Prince, montant son destrier blanc,_

_viendra__ de la noire forêt ,_

_et__ rendra à son peuple ,_

_l'elfe__ délaissée._


	7. le chocolat : le lien entre les mondes

**Disclamer******Cette fic ce base sur l'œuvre de Tolkien et de Rowling.

****

**Chapitre 7 : La chocolat, le lien entre les mondes. **

- Bon, maintenant, fini de jouer, je suis crevée, moi!

- Tu vas dormir, petite fille, d'un sommeil éternel....

- Franchement, elle est trop nulle ta réplique… Qui c'est qui écrit tes textes ?

Excédé, le démon lança une boule de feu sur la jeune fille qui la dévia sans peine.

- Tu t'épuises, mon vieux !

Et cela devait être vrai car le démon abandonna la magie et fonça sur Nolween. La jeune fille accusa le choc et lança son poing dans la figure du monstre dans un superbe crochet du gauche. Le nez du démon se brisa dans un affreux craquement suivi d'un grognement de douleur. Furieux, le démon entreprit de casser le bras de la jeune fille. Peine perdue, car la prêtresse, en un mouvement fluide, se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, toi ! S'écria-t-elle, Armus !

Une dague elfique apparut dans sa main qui, quelques secondes plus tard, se figea dans la gorge du démon.

- Mais pourquoi la tueuse ne fait-elle pas son boulot en Europe, se plaignit-elle en retirant rageusement la dague de la gorge du démon. Bien sur, la prêtresse de Bastet est là… Alors pourquoi s'embêter ? Vaut mieux se la couler douce en Californie ....

Nolween se plaignait, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait se battre. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle devenait folle. Comme si un trop plein d'énergie, l'empêchait de trouver la quiétude.

Nolween regarda sa montre.

- 4 h 30 du matin, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je rentre...

Et elle partit en direction du manoir.

Quand elle entra dans le hall, Nolween perçut une présence dans l'ombre.

- Pourquoi n'allumes-tu pas la lumière marc ? Tu as peur que je me rende compte que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Marc alluma la lumière.

- Je suis chargé, avec Winky, de veiller votre santé. Pourquoi irai-je donc dormir si vous êtes dehors ?

- va te coucher, Marc.

- Bonne nuit Nolween.

- Bonne nuit.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit Nolween pénétrer dans la chambre voisine. Son ouïe aiguisée entendit les vêtements de la jeune fille tomber sur le sol et le froissement des draps lorsqu'elle se mit au lit. Et Legolas passa le reste de la nuit à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait si tard dehors, en écoutant d'une oreille attentive sa respiration paisible.

Nolween descendit sur la terrasse pour déjeuner et y retrouva Legolas.

- Bonjour professeur

- Je vous en pris, ne m'appelez plus professeur, j'ai du mal à accepter ce titre.

- Vous n'aimiez pas les cours lorsque vous étiez enfant ?

- C'est un doux euphémisme, je faisais l'école buissonnière. A tout les sens du terme car je partais me balader en forêt tandis que mon professeur remuait ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

- Vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur, donc, si je fais comme vous.

- Vous ne perdez pas le Nord, vous, dit-il en souriant.

Tandis que Nolween mordait dans son toast, Legolas se demanda s'il pouvait poser la question qui l'avait titillé toute la nuit.

- J'ai été m'entraîner... L'informa aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Comment ? Mais .... je ne vous... Balbutia l'elfe.

- Vous l'avez pensé trop fort.

- Vous lisiez dans mes pensées ?! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Non, je vous l'ai dit : vous le pensiez trop fort, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'entendre...

Elle continua à manger son toast, alors qu'une question s'insinua dans les pensée de Legolas : Comment réussissait-elle à lire dans l'esprit d'un elfe ? Elle devait être extrêmement puissante car chez les elfes, seule la dame Galadriel était capable de tels prodiges...

- J'ai toujours été douée dans toutes les matières...

Legolas soupira, il avait encore pensé trop fort.....

- Bien, je pense que nous serons bien ici, dit Legolas en déposant ses armes au pieds du peuplier.

Ce matin commençait le premier cours que l'elfe devait dispenser, et derrière son expression nonchalante, il était terrorisé. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de commencer par la "matière" qu'il affectionnait le plus : le tir à l'arc. Il prêta son arc à Nolween et tint une carte à jouer à bout de doigt, contre un arbre.

- Tirez aussi près du coeur que vous le pouvez.

- De combien ?

- Combien quoi?

- De combien de pas ?

- Euh, le plus loin que vous pouvez.

Nolween se mit à bonne distance de la cible et tira.

- Vous auriez du être plus modeste, vous avez raté le centre...

- De cinq millimètre ! S'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Cinq millimètres à coté du coeur de votre ennemi, ça le blesse mais ne le tue pas.

La jeune fille reconnut qu'il avait raison, dans des nombreuses situations elle s'était retrouvée en mauvaise posture à cause de cette imprécision.

- Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes douée, reprit l'elfe, qui vous a appris à tirer ?

- Personne… C'est la première fois que j'utilise cette arme....

L'elfe se contenta d'ouvrir des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre :

- Voyons, je vais d'abord vous donner des conseils pour vos appuis.

Il la prit par la taille et corrigea sa posture de tir. Nolween ne souffla mot et son acidité disparut durant cet matinée de cours. Vers midi, ils rentrèrent au manoir et après avoir pris une douche, Nolween rejoignit son professeur dans la bibliothèque.

- Plongé dans sa lecture…

L'elfe sursauta : jamais personne, à part son père lorsqu'il était enfant, ne l'avait surpris « tu te relâches mon pauvre Legolas » pensa-t-il.

- Vous avez une superbe bibliothèque…

- Les gitans adorent ce qui est sage, ancien et rare. Puisque les noldor ne sont plus là, il se sont rabattus sur les livres...

- Je rêve ou vous avez fait un compliment ?

Nolween sourit, baissa les yeux et mangea un carré de la plaque de chocolat qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Vous en voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

- Vous ne connaissez pas le chocolat, s'indigna-t-elle en manquant de s'étouffer de stupeur.

- Non, cela n'existe pas en terre du milieu.

-Par la déesse, vous ne devez pas vous amuser tous les jours dans un monde où le chocolat n'existe pas.

Elle lui tendit un carré :

- tenez, goûtez.

Il se saisit du morceau et le mit dans sa bouche.

- Mais c'est délicieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Et maintenant vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer, sourit la jeune fille en faisant apparaître une deuxième plaquette sur la table.

Et ils discutèrent toute la soirée comme de vieux amis, le chocolat ayant permis de briser définitivement la glace entre ces deux êtres...

- Tu crois qu'ils se sont déjà entretués, demanda Harry à sa femme.

- Si tu veux mon avis, avec le caractère de Nolween, un maître d'arme elfe n'était pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue, dit Hermione Weasley à son amie.

- Nan, la taquina Erika, la meilleure idée que j'ai eue, c'est de nommer Malefoy prof de potion…

- Ah non ! La contredit Ron, la meilleure idée que tu aies eue, ça a été de sortir avec....

- Nan, mais je vous en prie, casser du sucre sur le dos de mon mari comme bon vous semble ! S'offusqua Ginny, je ne vous dirai rien…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ton mari ? Demanda Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

- Mais rien, mon cher beau frère, répondit Ron d'un ton faussé, nous faisions seulement votre éloge...

Draco lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Le Serpantard était entré dans la bande lorsqu'il avait aidé Harry lors de l'ultime attaque de Lord Voldemort. Au début, Ron avait émis quelques réserves mais Erika et Ginny avait su l'en dissuader. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas comprit pourquoi sa soeur prenait la défense de Draco et il ne comprit seulement le jour de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas s'être rendu compte avant de l'aventure de sa soeur. Mais depuis, il avait avalé la pilule et Draco était devenu un membre officiel de ce qu'il appelait amicalement "le fan club d'Harry Potter".

- Au fait, toi, intervint Ginny, c'est quoi cette histoire ? On m'a raconté que tu enlevais au moins 15 points à chaque classe de Griffondor ? Et à chaque heure de cours !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis le prof de potion et je suis le directeur de Serpentard, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

- Moi je suis directrice de Gryffondor, et je ne rajoute pas de points a tout va à mes élèves, intervint Hermione.

- Tout le monde sait que tu es un modèle de justice, Hermione.

- Ouais, et bien moi je te dis que MA maison c'était Gryffondor, reprit Ginny, et si j'apprends que tu continues, je pourrais prendre des mesures restrictives…

Comprenant le sous-entendu de sa fiancée, le Professeur Malefoy décida de lutter contre son irrémédiable envie de descendre les Gryffondors.

- Plus sérieusement, t'as eu des nouvelles des renégats... Demanda Erika.

- Ouais, ils continuent à penser que tu joues un double jeu et veulent toujours te mettre sur le trône de Voldemort.

- Stupides Mangemorts, pesta Harry.

- Je pense qu'au stade où nous en sommes, il faut prévenir Morgane. Avalon doit être au courant de ce qui se trame, s'exclama Draco.

- Mais Avalon est déjà au courant… Jessica l'a déjà prévenu depuis longtemps, mais tant que Nolween ne sera pas prête, ils ont les mains liées.

- Mais pourquoi ? L'alliance entre la reine des sorciers, la régente et la dame du lac ne peut être vaincue ! Des centaines et des centaines de renégat n'attendent qu'un seul mot de cet imbécile de Crabe pour mettre tout à feu et à sang, s'échauffa draco.

- Je ne suis que la favorite Draco, la favorite, s'insurgea Erika, j'ai de grands pouvoirs, d'accord… Mais je ne peux rien dans ce cas, Morgane non plus, et encore moins Jessica ! Alors, s'il te plait, laisse le temps au temps. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour calmer le jeu et tu le sais...

- Erika ! S'exclama Amandine.

Se rendant compte qu'elle lui criait dessus, Erika essaya de se calmer.

- Tu vois où ça nous mène, reprit-elle d'un ton radouci, je suis là à te crier dessus...

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes tous fatigués...

- Bon, et bien nous on va rentrer parce que la nounou, elle va nous demander des heures supplémentaires, dit Hermione, tu viens, Ron ?

Et le couple partit, suivi de près par Draco et Ginny, ainsi que de Harry et d'Erika qui retrouvèrent leurs appartements.


	8. rencontre elfique

**Disclamer**** : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et de Rowling.**

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre elfique.**

Les jours passaient de plus en plus rapidement tellement Legolas et Nolween s'entendaient bien. Toutefois, Legolas entendait la jeune fille partir tous les soirs pour ne revenir qu'au petit matin. Craignant de briser la confiance de la jeune fille, et leur amitié par la même occasion, Legolas ne lui avait posé aucune question.

Ce matin là, lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'elfe vit Noween debout devant son lit.

-Mais ....

-Debout Maître elfe, lui annonça-t-elle en lui lançant ses vêtements, dans une demi heure nous partons faire les courses de Noël.

-Noël?

-Je vous expliquerais, pour l'instant préparez-vous.

Et elle sortit dans un tourbillon de voile bleu.

Nolween vérifia que sa cape était bien ajustée, et lissa sa robe "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pire qu'une fille..."

-Nous y allons mademoiselle, murmura une voix à son oreille.

-Arggg, hurla-t-elle, ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! Et arrêtez avec ce sourire ironique ! Je vais finir par penser que je suis ridicule…

- Non pas ridicule : amusante... Mais pas ridicule…

-Si c'est une tentative pour vous rattraper, c'est raté. Bon, allons-y, nous allons prendre le magico-bus.

-Le quoi?

-Le magico-bus.

Ils sortirent donc du manoir et traversèrent le parc. Nolween brisa le silence :

-Legolas ?

-Oui?

-Comment avez-vous fait pour me surprendre ?

-Secret elfique ...

-Legolas, s'il vous plait, ne jouez pas à ça, le supplia-t-elle.

-Eh bien très chère, vous étiez si absorbée par le rajustement de votre robe qu'un troll aurait pu passer derrière vous que vous ne l'auriez pas entendu ...

-Pourquoi ai-je la très nette impression que vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Moi, fit Legolas d'un air faussement indigné, je n'oserais jamais.

Et ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire...

-C'est ici, dit Nolween entre deux hoquets.

Elle sortit de sa cape une baguette de bois de pommier, l'arbre de la connaissance.

-Lumos.

Et un bus arriva presque immédiatement, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent.

-Bienvenue à bord du magico-bus, transport d'urgence pour sorcière et sorcier en perdition.... Nolween !

-Salut Stan, lança Nolween, ça roule ? Bonjour Ernie.

-Impec, lui répondit-il avant de regarder Legolas d'un air intrigué, un elfe sylvain ?

-Je me présente, Legolas de Mirkwood.

-Euh, bein moi c'est ...euh Stan, fit l'intéressé d'un air intimidé, et lui là, dit-il en désignant le chauffeur, c'est Ernie…

-bjour, bougonna le vieux sorcier

Nolween tira Stan de son embarra :

-Stan, on va au chemin de traverse.

-OK, ma puce, se reprit Stan, tandis que Legolas et elle allaient s'assoire.

-Ma puce ? L'interrogea Legolas.

-Secret gitan ...répondit vaguement la jeune fille.

-Je vous ai dit mon secret, dites-moi le vôtre...

-Quand j'avais à peu près 7 ans, j'ai fait une fugue et c'est Stan qui m'a retrouvée et comme je ne voulais pas lui dire mon prénom il m'a appelée "ma puce" et ensuite c'est resté...

-Je vois... Dites-moi, vous vous déplacez toujours ainsi ?

-Oh, non, bien sur que non .D'habitude je transplane où je me sert d'Azilaï.

-Azilaï ?

-Ma monture… En fait il est assez spécial alors j'évite de venir à Londres avec lui...

-Vous êtes arrivés, puce, annonça Stan.

-Combien je te dois ?

-Rien, tu le sais bien...

-Stan!

-Non, je te dis que je ne veux rien.

-Très bien alors je laisse 22 mornilles sur le comptoir, et tu boiras un coup à ma santé au chaudron baveur ...

Et avant que Stan ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Nolween et son compagnon étaient déjà partis.

A leur arrivée dans le chaudron baveur, tout le monde se tut, et les dévisagea.

-Bonjour et joyeuses fêtes à tous, lança Nolween pour rompre le silence qui se faisait pesant.

Quelques personnes lui répondirent et les conversations reprirent.

-Mais regardez qui voilà!

-Bonjour Hagrid, bonjour Tom, fit la jeune fille.

-Bonjour messieurs, fit l'elfe mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour professeur, lui fit Hagrid, alors votre élève est douée, hein ?!

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Moi, dans ma matière, Nolween est la meilleur élève, reprit le géant, d'ailleurs elle l'est dans toutes les matières !

-Arrêtez Hagrid, l'interrompit l'intéressée, vous allez me faire rougir...

-Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes douée, Nolween, le défendit Legolas.

-Bon et bien, nous devons partir, dit Nolween d'un ton faussement détaché.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Nolween l'ouvrit rapidement en se demandant pourquoi la phrase de son maître d'armes l'avait tellement touchée...

Il n'avait tout simplement jamais vu ça. Nulle part, en terre du milieu, même chez les Hommes, on ne trouvait tant de mondes rassemblés, parlant à travers les conversations des autres sorcier, les rires des enfants courant les uns après les autres et les piaillements des hiboux de l'animalerie. Nolween vit bien que son compagnon était impressionné.

-Nous devons d'abord aller à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Et Legolas, rendu docile par cet univers inconnu et intrigant, suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la banque.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Legolas sortit la dague elfique qui ne le quittait que rarement, prêt à défendre leurs vies même si elles les menaient à une mort certaine....

-hou là ! Du calme Legolas, dit Nolween en le désarmant sans peine, vous ne voulez pas nous faire avoir des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais ce sont des gobelins !

-Comme l'aurait bien dit et rabâché mon précédant professeur d'histoire de la magie. En ce monde vers la fin de ce que nous appelons communément le Moyen âge, des gobelins se sont rebellés contre leurs pères et se sont mis au service des sorciers. Depuis ce temps, ils sont chargés de veiller sur notre argent....

-En êtes-vous sure ? Fit l'elfe suspect.

-Croyez-moi, mon professeur m'a enseigné cette révolution en long, en large et en travers pendant trois longues années, alors je suis au courant!

Toujours suspicieux, l'elfe suivit la prêtresse jusqu'à un guichet derrière lequel se trouvait un gobelin.

-Je voudrais retirer de l'argent, s'il vous plait.

-Nom et titres, fit le gobelin de sa voix grinçante.

-Tous ? Répondit Nolween avec inquiétude.

Le gobelin acquiesça.

- Bon, se résigna la jeune fille, Nolween de Mogador, princesse de Cornouailles, et de Galles du nord, petite impératrice, prêtresse d'Avalon, grande prêtresse de Bastet, grande prêtresse de Sekmet, prêtresse d'Artémis, prêtresse d'Isis, sorcière de la guilde, princesse du pays d'Ys, dame d'honneur de la reine Guenièvre, fille du dragon, enfant des étoiles, dame du pays d'été , Général des arméew de Mogador, fille des kalderash, fille du temps, eau et esprit, lumière originelle, sultane, rani de Balista, gardienne des royaumes oubliés ...

-et ....

-J'en ai oublié un ?

La jeune fille récapitula :

- Ah oui ! Je l'oublie tout le temps celui-là : Dame de Brocéliande !

Legolas, qui jusqu'ici s'était contenté d'écouter la liste impressionnante de titres de son élève , frémit en entendant ce dernier nom. Tandis que le gobelin les emmenait à la chambre forte de la jeune fille, l'elfe la questionna :

-Vous êtes la Dame de Brocéliandre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

-Savez vous que c'est un titre elfique ?

-Ah oui? Fit la jeune fille feignant la surprise .

-Oui, et il fut un temps, c'était le plus grand titre que pouvait avoir une elfe.

-Cela doit s'être perdu depuis le temps ...

-Pas pour tous, murmura-t-il

"Peut-être que sans le vouloir, je vais avoir la réponse a ce qui m'a toujours tourmenté : Qui était Maëllia, la Dame de Brocéliandre, ma défunte mère...."


	9. shopping de noel

**Disclamer**** : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et de Rowling.**

**Chapitre 9 : Shopping de Noël.**

Bon, fit Nolween en sortant de la banque, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Legolas, je vous parle ...

-Excusez-moi, j'étais.... absent.

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

-Parfaitement bien. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qu'était Noël, fit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Et bien, dans une religion humaine, la chrétienté, on fête la naissance d'un prophète en s'offrant des cadeaux. A l'origine les gitans ne le faisaient pas, ils préféraient fêter le solstice d'hiver. Mais maintenant, nous fêtons les deux, au grand plaisir de tous. Ah, nous sommes arrivés…

En effet ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'animalerie, Nolween salua la vendeuse.

-Tiens, bonjour ma petite Nolween, comment vont vos animaux ?

Et après une longue discussion avec la vendeuse bavarde, ils ressortirent avec un faucon que Nolween portait sur l'épaule.

-Voici Horus. Horus je te présente Legolas.

Le rapace poussa un cri perçant.

-La compagne d'Horus appartient à la vendeuse, alors....

-Je comprends…

-Il me sert beaucoup lorsque je suis perdue... Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais d'être un faucon, ils sont puissants, sauvage, et surtout libres.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester enfermée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pourtant je le suis chaque jour : enfermée dans mes titres, mes obligations, mes devoirs... Mais je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre ! Aimez-vous les livres ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

-Venez !

Et ils entrèrent chez fleury &bott. Devant cet étalage de livres plus ou moins rangés, Legolas resta bouche bée.

-Bien, maintenant je crois qu'il est grand temps de nous séparer...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Mais il ne faut pas que vous sachiez ce que je vous offre avant le jour de Noël... Au revoir, Maître elfe. On se retrouve chez Florant Fantarome d'ici une heure…

Et la jeune fille fut engloutie par la foule. Legolas resta dans la boutique pendant une heure et après s'être acheté un ouvrage ("l'art exquis de la verronerie "), il sortit. Il vagabonda dans les boutiques et à l'heure prévue, il retrouva une Nolween couverte de paquets provenants pour la plupart de chez madame Guipure

-Vous, vous adorez les vêtements, je plains votre futur mari, s'amusa Legolas.

-C'est pas des vêtements, c'est du tissu, je fais mes vêtements moi-même. Quand au mari, ce n'est pas certain qu'il existe ...

-Vous voulez rester célibataire ? S'étonna Legolas.

- J'ai une devise : " pas de mari, pas d'enfant, pas de tristesse ".

-Alors, pour vous la famille est synonyme de tristesse ?

-Ma mère a disparu lorsque j'étais très jeune, répondit-elle amèrement, mon père nous a abandonnés mon frère, mes soeurs et moi. Mon frère vit au Maroc et revient quelques rares fois à Londres, ma soeur aînée vit à San Francisco, et ma seconde soeur vit à Boston. Nous sommes ce que l'on appelle une famille éclatée et cela dans tous les sens du terme, alors ne me parlez pas de bonheur familial… Chez les Mac Leone cela n'a jamais été qu'une comédie...

-Et si vous vous retrouvez face à l'âme sœur, que ferez-vous ?

-je ne crois pas à l'âme soeur... Mais si elle existe réellement, je la fuirai...

-Alors vous aurez une vie bien triste, Nolween.

-Non, je n'aurez pas de sentiments... Certains sentiments sont des faiblesses.

-Détrompez-vous, les sentiments sont des forces....

Un grand silence suivit cet échange, un silence qui persista jusqu'au retour au manoir.

-Demain, nous irons fêter Noël à Poudlard, si cela vous convient, bien sur. Proposa la jeune fille.

-Et dans ces moments-là, vous la faites encore ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Comment...

-Durant c'est grande fêtes, ou lorsque vous êtes avec vos amies, vous jouez encore les hypocrites ?

Cette phrase fit plus d'effet à Nolween que prévu. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui répondit :

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ils sont ma faiblesse, et je suis leur mort ....

Et elle s'enfuit en courant .Legolas tenta de la rattraper mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

-Venez avec moi dans la cuisine, je vais vous expliquer, fit Marc.

L'elfe jeta un ultime regard dans la direction qu'avait prise Nolween et à contrecoeur, il suivit Marc dans la cuisine.


	10. Des secrets dévoilés

**Disclamer**** : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et de Rowling.**

**Kikoooo****, c'est la Bêta-readeuse qui vous parle, lol, c moi qui faut gronder pour le retard… Je publierai un chap par semaine. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ****des secrets dévoilés**

Legolas s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Marc servait le thé .Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, Marc prit une inspiration et commença son récit :

- Nolween et la grande prêtresse de Sekhmet depuis qu'elle a douze ans, et c'est une lourde charge pour un adulte… Alors pensez, pour une enfant de douze ans... Avant, elle connaissait déjà le monde des démons, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne elle a toujours eu des rêves prémonitoires... Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour que des démons et leurs crimes sanglants apparaissent. Un grand atout pour une prêtresse de Sekhmet...Vous me direz, bien sur, que ce n'est pas une raison pour faire d'une enfant la détentrice du plus grand poste de guerre existant dans tout les mondes. A cela je vous répondrais que ce n'est pas la prêtresse qui choisit sa déesse, mais le contraire. Nolween est née, contrairement à tous les gitans, or de la cité de Mogador. Lors de sa naissance, les Amarillo, qui se sont toujours opposés aux kalderash, tentèrent une révolution qui a heureusement échoué. Toujours est-il que la Régente a du fuir dans la forêt interdite, et par je ne sais quel miracle, elle a atterri dans la forêt d'Eliandre. Malheureusement, des hordes de chiens fantômes peuplant la forêt interdite l'avait suivie et les premières contractions se sont faites sentir. La Régente et l'enfant ne durent leur salut qu'a une bande de félins de toutes races qui apparurent à ce moment-là et qui défendirent la mère durant l'accouchement. Il paraîtrait même que la Régente aurait avoué qu'une mystérieuse elfe aurait fait office de sage femme. Les prêtres de Bastet et de Sekhmet oublièrent bien vite que les elfes avaient le pouvoir de parler et de se faire obéir des animaux les plus sauvages, et ils désignèrent la survie de la mère et de l'enfant comme un miracle de leur déesse, un signe disant qu'elle était l'élue. Et lorsque la grande prêtresse mourut ce fut vers Nolween qu'ils se tournèrent pour prendre sa suite. Les membre du Sénat ne s'y opposèrent pas car ils pensait qu'une enfant était facilement manipulable voir même corruptible. Et Erika, la Favorite dut s'incliner devant la décision unanime du clergé et du Sénat. Mais ce que tous avaient oublié c'est que Noween avait au moins un ancêtre parmi les plus illustres familles royales : les familles royales ottomanes, les pendragon, les Bourbons, les Hasbourg ... La petite ne se laissa pas faire, et depuis l'âge de douze ans, elle tente de maintenir l'ordre entre les mondes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais ...

-C'est une histoire bien triste, se lamenta Legolas.

-Ce n'est pas le pire de son histoire ...mais comprenez que je ne peux vous le raconter, j'en ai déjà trop dit et Nolween ne supporte pas que l'on la plaigne ...

-Je comprends et vous remercie de votre confiance ...

Legolas partit en direction de la chambre de Nolween pour tenter de s'excuser, il frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Il poussa la lourde porte et ne vit personne. Il sortit, se dirigea vers sa propres chambre mais stoppa devant la porte, hésita, puis finalement redescendit dans le hall, prit son arc et ses flèches pour sortir à la recherche de la jeune fille.

* * *

Elle courut le plus rapidement qu'elle put dans une direction prise au hasard. Elle ne distinguait rien à travers ses larmes mais elle courut, et courut encore… Elle stoppa net devant un monument, elle savait maintenant ou elle était... A l'endroit précis de la terre où elle ne souhaitait être pour rien au monde. Elle avait cru que ses larmes commençaient à se tarir, mais en apercevant l'édifice, ses larmes s'écoulèrent de plus belle et elle s'effondra à terre. Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient-ils guidée jusqu'au cimetière ? Ce cimetière ? Ici ?

Legolas se releva, la piste été fraîche, mais la jeune fille avait le pas léger et ses yeux d'elfe avaient du mal à distinguer les traces qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Il prit une inspiration et se remit à courir.

Elle pleura et pleura encore .Après tout peut-être avait-il raison .Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une hypocrite qui ne mérite même pas que l'on lui accorde son amitié, peut-être ferait-elle mieux de partir, définitivement, peut-être...

Il la prit dans ses bras et la pressa doucement contre lui en la berçant. Elle lui paraissait si fragile en cet instant, elle, qui passait pour une jeune fille téméraire que rien n'arrête.

-Chut, calmez-vous, lui souffla-t-il, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

Mais la jeune fille continuait à pleurer un torrent de larmes.

-Je me suis emporté, je suis désolé, répéta-il.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, lâcha- t-elle enfin entre deux sanglots, vous ... C'est ...

Et elle se contenta de lever les yeux sur le monument.

Il suivit son regard et vit un ange sur un bloc de pierre sur lequel était gravé :

_À la mémoire des 457 victimes du lycée St Andrew _

_Nous les avons tous chéris et les regretteront éternellement_

_Puisse dieu accueillir leur âme _

_Et faire que jamais personne ne connaisse une telle douleur_.

-Vous les connaissiez ?

-J'étais élèves à St Andrew, balbutia-t-elle, ce… ce jour là ... comme tous les matin, je suis passée chercher Sita, puis Anna. Comme à son habitude, Anna était en retard. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées au Lycée, nous ...je ...

Et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Legolas continua de la bercer.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute ...

-Mais vous ne comprenez rien, hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte et en se retournant, c'est pour me faire mal qu'il a fait ça ...j'aurais pu le voir... le prévoir ...mais cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas fermé les yeux... et ils .. et je ...

Comprenant enfin qu'il s'était passé, legolas la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras et la berça. La jeune fille, épuisée par tant d'émotions, ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. L'elfe la prit dans ses bras, et à ce moment précis, il réalisa une chose : elle lui avait parler en elfique !


	11. Interrogation et rêveries

**Disclamer** : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et de Rowling.

**Chapitre 11 : ****interrogation et rêveries...**

Lorsqu'il entra dans le manoir avec la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras, il s'aperçut que Marc attendait leur retour, inquiet. Il lui fit un signe de tête lui assurant que tout allait bien et monta l'imposant escalier, et ramena Nolween dans sa chambre. Elle s'agita lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit. Ses visions… Pensa-t-il. Puis voyant qu'elle s'agitait de plus en plus, il s'assit au bord du lit et se mit à murmurer, tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille :

-Chut, dormez, soyez tranquille, tout vas bien, je veille sur vous.

Elle se calma et il la regarda dormir. Elle ressemblait à une enfant dormant en chien de fusil. Il remarqua à quel point sa chambre était différente de ce qu'il imaginait, à l'instar de sa propriétaire. Les murs de la chambre était recouverts de peinture lilas et les meubles étaient tous blancs avec, à leur centre, un bouquet de violette peint avec minutie. Le bouquet de violette, l'emblème d'avalon ; il ressemblait tellement à la jeune fille : sauvage, et enfantin à la fois ...

Il jeta un ultime regard à la jeune fille et s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre quand dans un mouvement de tête, Nolween fit innocemment glisser une mèche de ses cheveux dorés, dévoilant ainsi une oreille pointu .Legolas n'en crut pas ses yeux et s'approcha pour vérifier, en se remémorant les dernière paroles qu'avaient prononcées Nolween, des paroles en elfique...

Il sortit de la chambre précipitamment et s'appuya contre la porte. Se pouvait-il ? Non, c'était parfaitement impossible, il avait vu ses soeurs, sa famille... Tous des Hommes, ayant certaines propriétés elfiques, comme une exemple vue ou une vie prolongée... Mais pourtant, tant de coïncidences... Ses sens, il l'avait senti lors des cours, étaient très aiguisés. Son pas, il venait de s'en apercevoir, était léger. Sa beauté ...Sa beauté surpassait celle de toutes les elfes qu'ils avait vues... Perdu, il se rendit dans sa chambre ne pensant jamais trouver le sommeil, qui vint pourtant en quelques secondes...

* * *

-Vous me semblez bien inquiet, mon prince.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc autour de lui, tout, même cette elfe qui lui parlait.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-J'ai bien des noms, certains me nomment San, d'autres me nomment Gwennôla.

-La fille de Morgane d'avalon.

-vous êtes bien informés…

-Où suis-je?

-Dans le monde des rêves, quelque part entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous emmené ici ?

-Pour répondre à tes questions, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Qui est Nolween ?

L'elfe réprima un sourire, donner ces réponses si simple lui semblait presque douloureux.

-Une fille de l'île sacrée.

-Cela je le sais, ce que je veux savoir c'est si ...si elle est ...

-Une elfe, acheva San.

-...

-Nolween est bien plus qu'une elfe, elle est l'Eau, l'Esprit, elle est magie.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Les parents de Nolween ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Or il existe un ancien pacte entre les kalderash et la magie. Leur race ne s'éteindrait jamais et toutes les filles du clan auront des enfants. Si elles ne le peuvent pas, la magie s'occupera de leurs en donner... des filles ... aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Nolween et ses soeurs font partie de ces enfants...

-En quoi ceci répond à ma question ?.

-T u m'as demandé qui était Nolween, je te réponds.

-Vous détournez mes questions... murmura-t-il, résigné.

-Crois-moi, mon seul but est de t'aider, et l'aider elle aussi. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus... Je ne suis pas toute puissante, je ne suis tout simplement que... morte.

-Les morts savent bien des secrets.

-la mort révèle beaucoup de chose.

-Comment puis-je l'aider ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Cela, tu le sais, tu as la réponse au plus profond de toi-même...

-Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, je n'en ai pas la force.

-Vous l'aurez...

-Dites-moi... est-ce que Nolween sait quelque chose au sujet de ma mère. Elle porte le titre qu'elle portait autrefois. Serait-il possible que ...

-Au revoir, Prince de Mirkwood, que votre vie soit douce...

Et avant que Legolas puisse s'en rendre compte, il était de retour dans le monde réel, trempé de sueur, un étrange être l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

-Tu es très évasive dans tes réponses, San.

-Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? « Nolween a un rapport très étroit avec la mort de ta mère, si ta mère n'était pas morte, Nolween n'existerait pas ... » ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Tu es amère ma fille.

-Qui ne le serait pas en de telles situations ? Les forces du mal se réveillent dans son monde et bientôt dans tous les mondes. Le grand conseil est instable depuis que le Temps a disparu. Comment veux-tu qu'elle seule puisse y arriver ?

-Aie confiance en l'esprit ma fille, et sache qu'elle n'est pas seule, c'est une fille d'Avalon.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi, Morgane.

-Fais attention, on pourra bientôt te prendre pour une Humaine...

* * *

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis désolé, seigneur, je … je ne... Balbutia la créature.

-Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

-Winky, pas voleuse, Winky vient juste prendre vos affaires pour les laver.

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

La créature marmonna quelque chose que legolas n'entendit pas.

-Excusez moi, je ne vous ais pas entendue... Qu'il y a-t-il, vous avez peur ?

Sur ce, la créature s'enfuit en courant laissant, à terre les habits de legolas.

Cela fait beaucoup de mystères, dans une même maison, tout de même, pensa-t-il en s'habillant.


	12. Joyeux noël !

**Disclamer**** : cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et de Rowling**

**Chapitre 12 Joyeux noël !**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. L'elfe acheva prestement de s'habiller et ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une Nolween mal à l'aise. Il la fit entrer et tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, un silence gêné envahit la pièce.

-Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? Hasarda Legolas.

Cette phrase fit sortir la jeune fille de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée.

-Je ... En fait je ...

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-N'ayez crainte, je ne vous demanderai pas de compte, vous pourrez me parler lorsque vous le souhaiterez.

-Non, fit-elle d'un ton décidé, il est temps que je joue franc jeu, enfin autant que possible, votre existence, toute immortelle soit-elle, en dépend.

-Je vous écoute.

-Bien, par où commencer ? ... Lorsque je suis devenue la prêtresse de Bastet, je me suis fait un grand nombre d'ennemis, des démons, des vampires et bien d'autres créatures... Parmi elle, il y a Astet, une créature à mi-chemin entre le vampire et l'immortel. Un pieu ne le tue pas, seul le feu et la décapitation combinés peuvent le tuer. Le seul problème, c'est que malgré toute la force et toute la magie que j'ai déployées contre lui, je n'arrive même pas à l'affaiblir...Un jour, il est arrivé au Lycée St Andrew et il a fait un véritable massacre. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'Astet est toujours ..."en vie" et qu'un jour il pourrait ...enfin normalement les protections l'empêchent mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis votre Maître d'Arme, je sais me défendre...

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire.

-Bien, reprit-il en se levant, vous deviez m'emmener à Poudlard, non ?

-Allons-y, s'enthousiasma la Nolween heureuse à l'idée de changer d'air.

* * *

Les meubles et l'escalier du grand hall étaient couverts d'une fine couche de neige qui par enchantement ne fondait pas. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, Legolas vit un sapin décoré d'angelots, de guirlandes, et de boules multicolores. Au sommet de ce sapin, une étoile. Legolas regarda sa compagne, incrédule.

-Le sapin reste vert en hiver, de ce fait c'est une sorte de symbole de l'immortalité. L'étoile et les angelots appartiennent à la religion chrétienne, c'est la tradition à Noël, on décore un sapin.

-C'est une coutume extrêmement étrange ...

-Oui, mais c'est la coutume...

Amandine s'approcha d'eux.

-Tiens mais voilà la plus belle!

-Bonjour, Amandine. Legolas, je vous présente Amandine, c'est la femme de mon frère.

-Vous avez un frère ?

-Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna Amandine, c'est curieux. John va être furieux que sa petite soeur vive avec un homme sans qu'il ne soit au courant...

-Il le saura bien assez tôt, crois-moi.

-Maman, y a Mélusine qui dit que j'aurais pas de cadeaux pour Noël, fit une voix enfantine.

-Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle ...Nolween, legolas...

Elle fit une légère révérence aux deux "jeunes" gens et alla retrouver sont fils paniqué à l'idée de ne pas avoir de cadeaux.

-Votre tante vous fait la révérence?

-Mon frère n'est pas un gitan. Mes parents, croyant ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants l'ont adopté. Mais un an et demi plus tard ma soeur est arrivée! John est considéré comme le fils de la Régente et notre frère, mais aux yeux des gitans il n'a aucun droit ni aucun titre, donc le protocole exige que lui et sa famille respecte l'étiquette. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ceci est totalement idiot.

-Salut Legolas !

-Tiens, bonjour Mélusine, joyeux noël.

-Dis, tu as des cadeaux pour moi ?

-Mélusine, ça ne se dit pas ! S'exclama Nolween.

-Mais c'est juste une question !

-Laissez la, Nolween.

-Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai des amis à saluer.

Et Nolween partit en direction de Sita et d'Anna qui l'attendaient dans le fond de la salle.

-Dis, tu veux faire un cache-cache avec nous Legolas ?

Devant cette marmaille qui avait rejoins son leader et qui l'observait avec espoir, Legolas n'eut pas le coeur de dire non et il s'ensuivit la plus grande partie de cache-cache de l'histoire de poudlard.

-Dobby peut vous aider, fit une créature ressemblant étrangement à celle qu'il avait vu ce matin.

-Oui, je cherche des jeunes filles, en fait...

-Dobby va vous aider, Dobby aime aider ses ancêtres…

-Vos... Commença Legolas.

Mais il fut interrompu par Mélusine qui s'écria :

-Dobby, c'est de la triche si vous aidez Legolas ! On pourra jamais gagner si on a deux elfes qui nous cherchent !

Legolas se retourna vers l'enfant puis vers Dobby mais celui-ci avait disparu.

- Mesdemoiselles, la Favorite vous fait savoir que le dîner est servi, fit un fantôme.

- Merci Nick, vous venez !

Ils étaient tous assis la table des professeurs, Erika au centre, Harry à sa gauche et Amandine et John, son mari, à sa droite. A coté d'eux siégeaient Nolween et Legolas, ainsi que certains professeurs, et les élèves qui étaient restés en internat durant les vacances. Les discussions allaient bon train quand Legolas interrogea Nolween :

-Dites-moi, j'ai rencontré chez vous, ainsi qu'à Poudlard, des créatures fortes étranges.

-Comme...

-Et bien, l'une d'elle m'a dit s'appeler Winky...

A l'entente de ce nom, la jeune fille s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau...

-Vous avez rencontré Winky ? Demanda Nolween stupéfaite.

-Oui, ainsi qu'un certain Dobby qui a parlé de moi en tant qu'ancêtre... J'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris...

-Bien, alors je pense qu'il va falloir, encore une fois, vous expliquer... Dans notre monde, une sorcière noire, dont on a oublié le nom, a perverti certains elfes de Brocéliande, un peu comme pour les orcs dans votre monde. Certains elfes se sont repentis et sont revenus vers les sorciers, et pour se faire pardonner de leurs crimes et de leur trahison, ils se sont mis à leur service. Mais la perversion a laissé de nombreuses traces physiques. Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ils n'ont plus rien avoir avec les êtres qu'ils étaient autrefois, et la honte ainsi que l'abus de pouvoir de certains sorciers en ont fait des êtres craintifs et discrets... Pour ma part, Winky a été comme une mère pour moi, lorsque mes soeurs et ma maîtresse n'étaient pas là, c'est elle qui s'occupait de moi... Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure nourrice, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton rêveur...

Après quelques secondes de silence, Legolas demanda :

-Votre maîtresse...

-La maîtresse de l'ordre auquel j'appartiens : Morgane la fée, la Dame du Lac ...

-La détentrice du sceau du Dragon...

-Oui...fit Nolween surprise, comment savez-vous cela ?

-Ma mère m'en a parlé autrefois...

Mais la voix d'Erika coupa cours aux révélations :

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'offrir les cadeaux...


	13. L'Ordre du Feu

**Disclamer**Cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et Rowling.

**Chapitre 13 : L'Ordre du feu.**

- Allez les enfants, et même ceux qui ne le sont plus, il est grand temps d'aller voir ce que font tous ces paquets auprès du sapin.

-Ouais, cool, moi la première ! S'écria Mélusine.

-Nan c'est moi, répondit un petit garçon que legolas reconnut comme le fils d'Amandine.

-On y va tous !

Et un tremblement de terre, produit par une troupe d'enfants surexcités pouvant rivaliser en bruit avec une armée entière d'orcs, suivit leur arrivée à l'immense sapin. Les adultes, et les adolescents, qui étaient restés à l'internat, arrivèrent avec plus de calme et Harry fit autorité.

-Voyons, du calme, voyez-vous comment vous vous conduisez devant les invités !

-Mais papa, c'est Noël, s'indigna Mélusine, ne comprenant pas ce que lui reprochait son père. Dis, il est où mon cadeau ?

Harry soupira, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, cette enfant était décidément comme sa mère.

-N'oublie pas que je peux lire dans les pensées, Harry, fit Erika.

-Alors tu peux savoir combien je t'aime, s'excusa l'intéressé.

Pas convaincue, Erika se dirigea néanmoins vers le sapin pour distribuer les cadeaux qu'elle avait prévus à l'intention de ses élèves ...

Legolas regarda avec étonnement cette armée de petites mains défaire les paquets avec avidité, s'extasier devant un cadeau puis passer à un autre. Une voix le coupa dans sa contemplation...

-Tenez, c'est pour vous, fit Nolween en lui tendant un paquet, ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'ai pensée que cela pourrait vous aider...

Legolas, intrigué, défit le noeud de l'emballage, enleva soigneusement le papier doré et découvrit un énorme livre intitulé "tradition et histoire des peuple du monde certain".

Il sourit devant le présent et regarda Nolween.

-J'ai pensé que ... vu que vous ne connaissiez pas bien notre monde, cela pourrait vous aidez à ne plus avoir cet air ahuri devant tout ce qui vous entoure... Il y a tout sur les moldus, les sorciers et les gitans dans ce livre...

-Les moldus ?

-Vous voyez que vous en avez besoin ...La définition est page 127...

Le sourire de legolas s'élargit :

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous... J'ai remarqué que vous adoriez les animaux alors...

Il sortit une petite boule de poil de sa tunique.

-C'est encore un bébé, il faut qu'il reste au chaud ...

La petite boule de poil s'agita une tête émergea, et une gueule s'ouvrit dans un grand bâillement.

-J'ai noté que cette espèce manquait a votre collection.

En effet, Nolween possédait des dizaines d'animaux parmi lesquels des fauves, des chats, des oiseaux, des rapaces, et voilà qu'elle avait maintenant...

-Un petit chien, fit-elle avec le même sourire ébahi qu'observait Legolas il y a quelque minute sur les enfants ...

-Je l'ai trouvé lors d'une balade. Je crains fort que ce petit être soit orphelin.

-Il est si mignon !

Elle joignit ses mains et Legolas y déposa le petit être apeuré. Nolween l'éleva jusqu'à sa figure, il était si frêle qu'il tenait largement dans ses mains, il flaira son visage, émit un petit jappement et sous le regard émerveillé de Nolween, il lui lapa le nez.

-Hé bien, je crois qu'il vous a adopté et que vous êtes officiellement sa nouvelle mère ...

-Qu'est-ce t'a eu comme cadeau, toi Nolween ? Les interrompit Mélusine, moi j'ai eu une super -extra -méga jolie robe par maman et papa et pi encore plein d'autres trucs hyper chouettes.

Nolween s'agenouilla et lui présenta son nouvel animal :

-Legolas m'a offert ceci.

Mélusine ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-oooooh, qu'il mignon ...Dis Nolween, j'ai un doute affreux...

-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille innocemment.

-J'ai pas trouvé ton cadeau, tu m'aurais pas oubliée, dis ?

-C'est que, en fait, ton cadeau il vient juste d'arriver, mais je crois qu'Hagrid a du s'en occuper.

-Je vais l'avoir quand ? S'impatienta la petite fille.

-Tout de suite si tu veux, allez, va chercher ta cape et dis à Benjamin de venir, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour lui...

Enthousiaste, Mélusine courut chercher ses affaires ainsi que son ami. Bientôt une petite troupe formée de Nolween, son chien enveloppé dans une couverture et pressé contre elle, et legolas auquel le froid ne semblait faire aucun effet ainsi que des deux enfant emmitouflés sous une cape de fourrure un bonnet et une écharpe...

-C'est pas juste, marmonna Mélusine le nez rougi par le froid…

-Tu vas avoir ton cadeau et crois-moi tu vas être contente, alors de quoi te plains-tu?

-toi, t'as le droit de sortir sans écharpe, ni rien, pi pas moi...

-Ouais bien, moi je préfère sortir avec une écharpe, fit benjamin, parce que sinon je vais être malade et maman va me disputer...

- Maman va me disputer, singea Mélusine, Fayot va... Pi de toute façon, c'est bien d'être malade, on a plein de câlins de cadeaux...

-De fièvre aussi, la coupa Nolween.

-Moi je dis qu'il faut savoir faire des sacrifices... Le mieux c'est de tomber malade en période de noël ...

-Arrête de rêver Mélusine, on est arrivé...

La petite troupe stoppa devant une cabane en bois. Nolween toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit.

-Hagrid ? Hasarda-t-elle

-Je suis dans les box, lui répondit une voix grave et tonitruante.

Ils firent le tour de la cabane et se trouvèrent face à un géant penché sur une pauvre bête qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Mélusine à Legolas.

Il pencha la tête en direction de l'enfant et sourit de sa mine si inquiète.

-Je crois que c'est ton cadeau qui arrive.

Et en effet, 5 minutes plus tard un petit poulain prenait sa première bouffée d'air...

-Il est pour moi ? Merci,Merci,Merci ... Fit Mélusine en sautant au cou de la jeune fille.

-Toi, ton cadeau t'attend à l'intérieur et il est très pressé de te voir...

Hagrid, Nolween et Benjamin entrèrent à l'intérieur et Benjamin découvrit stupéfait...

-Un dragon ?

-Un dragonneau pour être plus précis, un dragonneau de Mogador ,tu sais ce que ça veux dire...

-Que j'entre dans l'Ordre, mais ce n'est pas possible je ne suis pas un gitan...

-Mais tu es un sorcier, et les sorciers, même si c'est rare, sont admis dans l'Ordre du feu...

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ...

-Comment vas-tu appeler ton compagnon ?

L'enfant hésita puis son visage s'illumina

-Dereck ...

-Dereck, je te présente ton frère Benjamin, Benjamin, ton frère Dereck...

* * *

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous alliez l'appeler, fit Legolas une fois qu'ils étaient de retour au manoir.

Nolween observa ce petit être endormi dans sa couverture d'un air attendri :

-je ne sais pas trop...Celondir

-Adopté, Bonjour Celondir.

-Je crois qu'il est très fatigué, dit elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé du petit salon, et moi aussi...

Legolas la rejoignit et après un long moment il fit :

-Benjamin m'a dit que vous l'avez accepté dans l'ordre du feu, et j'ai profité de mon cadeau pour m'instruire...C'est une confrérie de Chevalier chargée de défendre la cité de Mogador?

-Oui et tous les gitans en général, il existe aussi les medjaï, ainsi que les prétoriens. Les medjaï vivent plutôt dans le désert tandis que les prétoriens descendants du peuple romain, un peuple de conquérants, préfèrent les villes.

-Benjamin a été très honoré que vous l'ayez accepté.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait parrainé, c'est Sita, elle fait partie elle aussi de l'Ordre du feu, en fait tous ses pouvoirs tournent autour du feu donc il ne pouvait pas en être autrement...

-N'est-ce pas dangereux tout de même a son âge de lui remettre un dragon?

-Non c'est la coutume, à chaque nouvel écuyer, on offre un dragonet, il doit apprendre à s'en occuper, à l'aimer, pour n'être plus que des frères lors de l'adoubement.

-Appartenez vous a une confrérie ? Enfin, à part l'ordre d'Avalon...

-Ca c'est un secret maître Legolas, vous n'en saurez pas plus ...

Il sourit devant l'air mystérieux de la jeune fille, ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis finalement se lança :

-Nolween, vous avez un titre, Dame de Brocéliandre, et il se trouve que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car la voix mélodieuse de la prêtresse s'éleva dans les airs...

Sous l'effet de l'incantation, Legolas s'endormit de son sommeil elfique...

-Je suis désolée...fit Nolween.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, déposa Celondir dans son lit bien au chaud dans les draps, se changea et sortit.

Elle murmura dans le vent froid de décembre et une superbe monture d'un blanc pur arriva, elle avait à son front une corne saillante.

-Allons-y Azilaï, Noro rim.

Et la licorne partit au grand galop en direction des bois...

* * *

_Celondir est la traduction de Max_


	14. impression , soleil levant

**Disclaimer**Fic basée sur le monde Tolkien et de Rowling.

**Chapitre**** 14**

-Noro rim,Azilaï ,Noro rim...

La licorne accéléra l'allure et slaloma dans l'immense forêt...

-Je t'en supplie Azilaï, plus vite, il faut que nous arrivions à l'île sacrée avant le levé du soleil...

* * *

Marc se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, un vent glacial avait envahi le manoir, une fenêtre ouverte sans doute. Il descendit jusqu'au petit salon et vit Legolas endormi...

- Le pauvre, pensa-t-il, il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend... Elle non plus d'ailleurs...

Il ferma la fenêtre et s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre quand...

* * *

La licorne stoppa devant un petit lac en plein milieu de la forêt, la cavalière scruta le lac...

-C'est vraiment la fin de l'Ancienne Religion, les brumes qui avant protégeaient Avalon sont en train de l'engloutir.

Elle talonna sa monture qui, galopant sur l'eau, partit en direction de l'île sacrée...

* * *

La femme se réveilla en sursaut, avertie par l'arrivée d'un voyageur, elle enfila un châle par dessus sa chemise de nuit blanche qui faisait ressortir son teint bleuté. Ses cheveux noirs de jais qui flottaient sous le vent renforçaient l'impression de malaise qu'elle dégageait. Beaucoup de gens étaient mort en la voyant, subjugués par cette beauté fantomatique, ils avait péri au fond d'un ravin ...D'ailleurs partout dans le monde on connaissait, la légende de la Dame Blanche...

Elle descendit les marches de sa demeure, traversa l'allée qui la menait vers le bord de l'île et attendit...

* * *

Legolas était dans la même torpeur que la nuit précédente, il crut apercevoir San parmi la blancheur cotonneuse du paysage .Mais plus la vison approchait, plus il doutait de l'identité de l'apparition. Soudain, il comprit...

* * *

La cavalière mit pied a terre et sa monture retraversa le Lac sacrée et s'engouffra à Brocéliande.

-Bonsoir Morgane, fit Nolween en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Il doit se passer quelque chose de grave si tu n'utilises pas la télépathie pour me contacter...

-J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

-Rentrons, fit Morgane en conduisant la prêtresse à l'intérieur.

* * *

-Llandon, souffla Marc

-En personne, Humain.

Ce mot résonna comme une insulte.

-Où est elle ? Tu ne peux plus la cacher, reprit Llandon.

Marc évalua les chances qui lui restaient de s'en sortir sans trop de casse, autant dire qu'elles étaient maigres voir quasi inexistantes... Devant lui se tenait Llandon, le roi déchu de Broceliandre. Malgré son infirmité, il restait un elfe, et si un Homme aveugle développe ses autres sens, les sens d'un elfe aveugle devait être super développés ...

Bientôt, des ombres de la pièce sortirent d'autres elfes, restés fidèles au roi déchu, tous avaient la peau bleu pâle, caractéristique des Hauts Elfes de Brocéliandre...

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir, alors autant me dire tout de suite où est cette... cette...Infamie .

Marc ne savait que faire, sa seule chance était que Legolas se réveille, mais il se doutait que son sommeil avait été provoqué et que tant que le soleil ne se serait pas levé, l'Elfe ne se réveillerait pas.

-Alors Homme, es-tu sourd ou bien muet ?

* * *

-Sa mère est de Brocéliandre, révéla Nolween en s'asseyant, c'est lui, c'est celui dont tu m'as si souvent parler dans mon enfance... Que dois-je faire Morgane ? S'il est là, tu sais toutes les circonstances que ça implique...

-Fin du monde, ma disparition, ta disparition ainsi que celle d'Avalon et son retour...

-Il cherchera à nous tuer, il cherchera à tuer tous les descendants des Pendragon, et il ne reste plus que toi et moi, maintenant que mes soeurs sont mariées ...

- Il reste ta mère aussi...

-Mais elle était mariée à papa...

-Selon la religion chrétienne mais pas aux yeux de la déesse... Il faut la retrouver et vite, mais ce ne sera pas ta tâche, tu es trop impliquée...

-Alors qui ? L'interrogea Nolween puis comprenant soudain : Non pas lui, tu sais très bien que...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est à ton père que reviendra cette mission...

* * *

L'apparition approcha sa main de la joue de Legolas et quand leurs deux peaux se touchèrent, l'elfe ne put réprimer un frisson face a cette froideur. L'apparition eut un sourire désolé et une voix résonna dans la tête de l'elfe :

-Legolas, mon tout petit, mon enfant ...

* * *

-Mais papa a disparu, personne ne sait où il est...

Nolween observa la mine impassible de la Dame du Lac.

-Morgane, ne me dis pas que...

-Je ne sais pas où il est, la coupa Morgane d'une voix forte puis elle se radoucit, mais je sais qui il est allé voir pour trouver son havre de paix.

Comprenant enfin, Nolween souffla :

-Myrddin...


	15. les espoirs vains d'un roi dechu

**Disclaimer**Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Tolkien et Rowling.

**Chapitre 15**

-Legolas, mon tout petit, n'aie pas peur...

-Mère, c'est vous?

Sa mère sourit...

-Mon aura, mais ce n'est pas le plus important : il faut que tu partes d'ici...

-Comment ? Mais ...

-Je sais que tu souhaites plus que tout avoir les réponses que tu cherches depuis si longtemps concernant ma disparition, mais tu ne les auras pas ici, et pas de moi...

-Mère, je vous en supplie je ne veux pas...

-Il n'est pas question de ce que tu souhaites ou pas... Tu as un destin à accomplir mon fils, et à ce destin est lié la survie de la terre du milieu, D'Avalon et de tous les mondes qui en dépendent...Tu dois l'aider.

-Mais qui... Qui dois-je aider ? Mère je ne vous vois plus, où êtes-vous ?

La voix de sa mère résonna faiblement une ultime fois...

-Comme moi tu es chargé de protéger ce peuple, trouve l'esprit, trouve les puissances établies, elles te guideront...

* * *

Marc était totalement paniqué et en cet instant, le britannique qu'il était avait perdu toute sa fierté... La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était mourir, et vite.

-Je ne trahirai jamais mon serment, dit-t-il en rassemblant tout le courage et la fierté qui lui restaient...

-Au moins tu es fidèle, et peu d'Homme peut s'en vanter, mais comme tous les tiens, tu es stupide.

Llandon sorti sa dague et Marc terrorisé ne chercha même pas a s'échapper quand soudain...

* * *

-En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider, il n'en est pas question...

-Mets tes sentiments de coté, tu es une fille d'Avalon, et un jour tu seras la Dame du Lac mais avant tu dois apprendre à te contrôler...

-D'accord, céda Nolween, mais qu'est-ce que je fais pour Legolas ?

-Tu lui dis la vérité ...

-Quoi !

-Tu as déjà plusieurs clefs en main. Choisis ton heure et ton lieu et laisse la magie opérer, ton pouvoir se révélera à lui ...

-Et pour sa mère ? Depuis qu'il sait que je suis La Dame de Brocéliande, il veut me poser des questions... Je l'ai lu dans son esprit... Ou plutôt son esprit me l'a crié... C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, je croyais que les elfes étaient les esprits les plus puissants de tous les mondes...

-Il est des choses qui bouleversent les ordres établis, tu le sais mieux que moi: l'amour, la peur, la haine...

-Je ne crois pas lui faire peur et je suis sûre qu'il ne me hait pas malgré la petite dispute de l'autre jour et...Une seconde qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ?

-Je n'insinue rien du tout mais les faits sont là, et tu sais que je ne me trompe jamais à ce sujet-là...

-ah ouais, et c'est pour ça que tu n'as su garder aucun homme dans ta vie, fit Nolween mais aussitôt que ses paroles eurent franchi ses lèvres, elle les regretta.

Morgane fit une moue dubitative.

-Il faut bien savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie...

-Il faut que j'aille trouver Myrddin, alors ?

-Je crois bien que oui.

-Où est-il ?

-A Camelot, à la cour d'Arthur...

-Alors en route pour Camelot. Je rentre chez moi pour régler quelques affaires et je pars.

Nolween sortit du pavillon, se dirigea vers le rivage, elle appela Azilaï. Dans les lueur rouges de l'aube, elle repartit à bride abattue pour le manoir.

* * *

-Je ne vous conseille pas de faire cela, fit legolas menaçant Llandon avec la dague de l'un de ses gardes, qui que vous soyez, cela ne peut être que mauvais pour vous ...

-Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez, jeune imprudent, répondit Llandon d'une voix tranquille.

-Non et je n'en ai rien à faire ...

Llandon tenta de faire un mouvement pour qu'intervienne ses gardes mais Legolas s'en aperçut ...

-Pas de chance, ce sont des Elfes Sylvains et même s'il vivent en Brocéliandre, jamais ils ne lèveront une arme contre le Prince de Mirkwood, LEUR prince ...

-La chance est avec vous, Homme, fit le roi en direction de Marc.

A ce moment-là un cri perçant envahit la pièce, et Llandon profita du moment de surprise pour fuir avec ses gardes...

-Winky est désolée, Winky a entendu du bruit et a eu peur alors Winky a crié, fit l'Elfe de maison terrorisée.

-Ce n'est rien Winky, fit Legolas.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, Marc venait de s'écrouler...

* * *

Nolween arriva dans le parc et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose se passait. Elle fonça dans la porte avec sa monture et arriva dans le grand hall sous les yeux étonnés de Legolas et Winky...

-Mademoiselle Nolween, vous avez encore cassé la porte ...

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Nolween sans prendre en compte les remontrances de Winky, puis voyant Marc à terre : Ô mon dieu il est...

- Evanoui, termina Legolas, je crois que l'on a eu un invité surprise...

-Le seigneur Llandon, précisa Winky.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, fit la jeune fille en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

Elle soupira :

-Bien, il faut que je parte, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que Marc daigne revenir dans le commun des mortels...

Elle regarda Legolas et se reprit :

- Dans le commun des mortels et de l'immortel ...

Legolas eut un faible sourire :

-Winky, toi tu veilles sur Marc et tu lui diras de prévenir Erika que je suis à Camelot, Legolas, vous, vous venez avec moi...

-et que va faire mademoiselle pour le petit chien, demanda Winky, Winky n'aime pas les chiens, les chiens salissent partout.

- Celondir vient avec nous ...et Horus aussi ...

Sur ce un cris déchirant résonna dans tout le manoir, suivi de près par son propriétaire qui se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Le faucon était visiblement fier d'accompagner sa maîtresse...

-Et où est ce ... Camelot ?

-Page 609 de votre livre Legolas...

* * *

L'elfe et la jeune fille galopèrent jusqu'à la porte des mondes. Pour l'occasion Nolween avait appelé Lame, un cheval libre de Brocéliandre. La crinière de ce cheval blanc était si longue qu'elle touchait presque le sol, et le cheval était si rapide qu'il ne se laissait dépasser par Azilaï que d'une encolure... Azilaï qui, lui, en raison de leur destination, avait perdu sa superbe corne... Il ressemblait maintenant à n'importe quel cheval, à part que sa robe était toujours d'un blanc éclatant.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt a destination. Nolween descendit de sa monture et actionna la porte en direction du monde où se trouvait Camelot...


	16. Chez le Roi Cerf

Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et de Rowling.

**Chapitre 16 **

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Legolas se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que le paysage était toujours le même; il se retourna vers Nolween et constata que sa tenue avait changé : Elle portait une longue robe bleu pâle recouverte d'une cape de voyage bleu nuit. A son front ceignait une chaînette en argent avec à son centre une lune en argent, le symbole de son appartenance à l'île sacrée... Nolween intercepta le regard de l'elfe et lui sourit ...

-J'ai des titres en ce mondes, lui expliqua-t-elle briévement, alors je m'acclimate à la mode du pays...

-Vous êtes ravissante, se contenta de répondre Legolas.

-C'est ce que disent tout mes prétendants ! Attention, on pourrait croire que vous êtes amoureux, plaisanta-t-elle, Dépêchons-nous, notre temps est compté...Une menace rôde sur ces terres ...

-Où allons-nous?

-A la cour du Haut-Roi Arthur Pendragon, mon oncle...

Et elle partit au grand galop, suivie de peu par Legolas...

* * *

Gauvin inspectait la garde des remparts... En ce rigoureux hiver, il n'était pas rare, voire même fréquent, qu'une sentinelle déserte son poste pour aller se réchauffer soit au feu d'une auberge, soit dans les bras d'une femme...

-Alors Rodrik, rien a l'horizon ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près du Garde.

-Comment voulez-vous y voir quelque chose dans cette brume ? Même un elfe ne pourrait rien y voir...

-N'en soyez pas si sur, maître Rodrik, fit une voix venant de la grande porte.

-Qui êtes vous ? Cria Gauvin.

-Voyons, mon cousin, une fille d'Avalon a désormais besoin de se présenter pour entrer à Camelot ?

-Demoiselle Nolween! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue dans cette brume... En fait je ne vous vois même pas... Ouvre vite, ordonna-t-il à Rodrik qui s'exécuta prestement.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la lourde porte s'ouvrit enfin et les deux cavaliers entrèrent dans la ville de Camelot qui commençait a se réveiller lourdement. Gauvin descendit des remparts et s'approcha d'eux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'elfe, puis revint vers sa cousine.

-Bonjour ma cousine, quel bon vent vous emmène ?

-Un vent glacial d'hiver Gauvin, je le crains... Pouvez-vous nous conduire auprès du Haut-Roi ?

-Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée...

Nolween et Legolas furent introduits dans la salle du trône. Une servante vint leur apporter un thé pour qu'ils se réchauffent. Legolas, n'en ayant nul besoin, le prit poliment et une fois la servante partie :

-Je ne savais pas que votre mère était la soeur du Haut-Roi... Je croyais qu'il n'avait que Morgane pour Demi-Soeur...

-Lorsque l'on est prêtresse d'Avalon, les liens de parenté, dans les mondes que nous traversons se font par rapport à la Dame du Lac. Je suis sa descendante directe, je suis donc ici sa fille, Urien mon père et Arthur mon oncle.

-Vous êtes donc princesse ici.

-pas seulement ici, mais oui, je suis princesse de Cornouailles et de Galles du Nord...

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivé d'un homme grand, blond aux yeux bleus, la trentaine. Il s'avança vers eux, fit un baise main à Nolween puis la serra dans ses bras.

-Ma nièce, cela fait bien longtemps ...

-Je suis également heureuse de vous revoir mon oncle ...

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton invité, fit Arthur en se tournant vers Legolas.

-Mon oncle je vous présente Legolas Greenleaf, prince elfe de la forêt de Mirkwood.

Legolas s'inclina devant Arthur.

-Très heureux de vous rencontrer, roi Arthur.

-Pas autant que moi legolas, je suis enchanté de savoir que ma nièce a enfin décidé qu'il fallait mettre fin à son célibat.

A ces mots Nolween rougit violemment et bafouilla :

-Désolé... mais ce n'est que mon maître d'armes...Un ami, tout au plus ...mais en aucun cas...

Arthur les regarda, amusé de la gêne évidente de sa nièce et de celle qu'il croyait déceler chez l'elfe.

-Qu'est ce qui vous emmène à Camelot ? Dit-il en les faisant s'asseoir.

-Nous cherchons Myddin, fit Legolas.

Arthur le dévisagea :

-Merlin, rectifia Nolween, Myrddin est...

-Son nom elfique, oui, je sais, je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette situation... Tu ne lui as rien dit Nolween, fit-il en latin.

-Je lui expliquerai, répondit la jeune fille dans la même langue.

Legolas, parfaitement au courant que l'on parlait de lui, se tut :

-J'aurais du me douter que tu ne viendrais pas pour moi, soupira Arthur, Merlin est parti en Brocéliandre, il reviendra pour le souper. Joignez-vous à nous, je suis sur que cela ferra plaisir à Guenièvre...

-Depuis quand la présence d'une fille d'Avalon fait plaisir à la reine ?

Arthur sourit et appela son majordome :

-Alan vous conduira à vos appartements.

* * *

Les appartements qui leur avaient été attribués ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux que Legolas avait connus. Les murs étaient de pierre, comme dans toutes les demeures des hommes, mais les teintures les recouvrant l'étaient eux aussi. Elles représentaient l'histoire d'hommes auréolés, des martyres au seuil de la mort. Des petits coups à sa porte le tirèrent de sa perplexité. Il pria le visiteur d'entrer et Nolween ouvrit la porte :

-Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, ne sachant par où commencer :

-J'ai une impression de déjà vu, sourit Legolas pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui sauf que, enfin je le souhaite, la décoration était moins ...

-Horrible.

-J'aurais plutôt dit austère...

Nolween prit une inspiration :

-Voyez-vous, la reine Guenièvre et une bonne parie de la population sont de ce que l'on nomme : la nouvelle religion, par opposition à l'ancienne religion, le culte de la déesse. Cette nouvelle religion est la religion chrétienne...

-Celle qui créa Noël?

-Oui, même si créer n'est pas le bon terme, toujours est-il que les prêtres de cette religion sont pour la plupart pervertis pour le pouvoir et clament à qui veut l'entendre que Elfe, sorcier, mage, nain, petit peuple, enfin tous ceux qui ne sont pas humains sont l'oeuvre du Diable et que nous devons tous mourir... Fort heureusement, Arthur essaie de maintenir un équilibre entre les deux religions, même s'il n'y arrive pas vraiment...Toujours est-il que vous devez faire attention... Tenez, fit-elle en détachant le collier d'argent de son front et en l'attachant au cou de l'elfe, si vous avez besoin de moi, ce pendentif m'appellera.

-Je ne puis l'accepter, fit Legolas en essayant d'interrompre son geste, je ne suis pas d'Avalon et ceci est le symbole de votre tâche ...

-Legolas, apprenez que lorsqu'une prêtresse de l'île sacrée vous offre sa vie, on ne la refuse pas... Et voyez, fit-elle en relevant la mèche rebelle qui lui barrait le front, relevant un minuscule tatouage en forme de lune qui était normalement recouvert par le pendentif, je ne renie pas Avalon...

Elle embrassa Legolas sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle devait s'habiller et repartit en direction de ses appartements.

* * *

-Il faut qu'elle fasse vite, nous avons besoin de Connor au plus vite... Fit Hermione à Erika.

Ils étaient comme à leurs habitudes réunis dans le bureau de la directrice. Drago tenait Ginny dans ses bras et Ron regardait tendrement sa fille qui était dans les bras de Harry, le parrain.

-Je le sais, et nous avons également besoin de Brenda, mais des choses comme celles-là prennent du temps, de plus ...

-Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, la coupa Drago, les Mangemorts se font de plus en plus agressifs et Llandon aussi... Sorciers et gitans vont se retrouver pris au piège.

-Je hais la politique, souffla Harry.

-Ici, fit Ron, ce n'est pas de la politique, c'est de l'instinct de survie...

-Tu crois que les retrouvailles se passeront bien ? Demanda Ginny à Erika, parce que moi si mon père m'avait abandonnée, les retrouvailles ne seraient pas des plus heureuses...

-Et en plus c'est une Kalderash, fit Harry.

-Et elle a un sale caractère, siffla Drago, ouch!

Il venait de se prendre le coude de sa fiancée dans l'estomac.

-Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle arrive avant la fin de notre monde (elle quitta le rebord de la fenêtre qui était ouverte), les puissance établies se réunissent.

Et sans autre explication elle quitta la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça Harry, fit Ron, il fallait vraiment que tu l'aimes pour que tu épouses _la Vie..._


	17. Mignonne allons voir si la rose

**_Disclaimer : _**Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Tolkien et Rowling.

**_Chapitre 17 : le crépuscule d'Avalon_**

Legolas entra dans l'immense salle à manger et s'étonna de la différence entre son austère appartement et cet fastueuse salle .Les tapisseries sur les murs de pierre étaient de couleurs chaudes et représentaient les mythes de l'ancienne religion .Comme pour représenter la division du peuple Breton, un crucifix trônait derrière le trône des souverains...

A l'entrée de l'elfe un grand silence se fit dans la salle et le visage de la reine Guenièvre que l'ont vantait d'habitude pour ses traits fins et sa blancheur, se tordit dans une grimace de colère, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue...

« -Maître Legolas », fit Gauvin en s'avançant vers lui, « je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à l'invitation du roi ! Nolween n'est pas encore arrivée, elle doit encore préparer une entrée spectaculaire, souffla-t-il, après tout c'est une fille d'Avalon... »

Legolas fut fort surpris de cette démonstration d'amitié soudaine mais dans ce milieu qu'il sentait hostile, il était bon d'avoir un allié.

Les conversations reprirent vite et Legolas fut vite délaissé par le roi, il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le grand chambellan prit la parole :

« -Demoiselle Nolween, prêtresse d'Avalon, princesse de Galles du nord, demoiselle de Cornouaille et Dame de brocéliandre ... »

Il s'écarta et la grande porte s'ouvrit sur une Nolween méconnaissable: Ses long cheveux blond roux avaient été noués en une lourde tresse qui descendait sur son épaule. Legolas nota avec amusement que la coiffeuse avait pris grand soin de cacher les oreilles pointues de la jeune fille derrière les mèches de ses cheveux. La jeune fille portait une longue robe rose pâle brodée de fils d'or. Toute l'assistance était éblouie par cette vision magique. Il entendit toutefois en homme habillé de soie rouge marmonner :

« -Seigneur Dieu, protège tes enfants de ce démon venu de l'enfer ... »

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas exactement les parole de cet homme, il comprit néanmoins que ce devait être un de ces prêtre de la nouvelle religion et décida de s'en éloigner pour ne pas avoir à prouver à cet être la force et la rapidité des elfes. Il alla donc retrouver Nolween qui était au bras d'un homme ressemblant fort au roi.

« -Legolas laissez-moi vous présenter un parent à moi, voici Lancelot du Lac. Messire Lancelot, voici le prince legolas de Mirkwood. »

« -Je suis véritablement enchanté », répondit Lancelot en lui serrant la main, « cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une personne de votre peuple. »

« -Il faut dire que nous sommes très discret, fit legolas méfiant. Voyant cela, la jeune fille essaya de le radoucir.

« - Lancelot est le fils de Viviane, la précédente Dame du Lac, qui elle-même était la fille de Myrddin... »

Legolas en parut fort surpris .Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cet homme ait quelque chose a voir avec la magie et encore moins qu'il ait un ancêtre elfe. Lancelot s'en rendit compte et s'esclaffa :

« -Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, et vous avez raison...Même moi j'ai peine à croire mon ascendance mais que voulez-vous ...Je suis comme je suis ... »

La sympathie s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils parlèrent quelques instants quand les trompettes raisonnèrent et que le grand chambellan annonça le roi. Guenièvre vint vite le rejoindre et s'installa au coté de son mari. Toute l'assemblée de ce repas"intime ", soit à peu près une vingtaine de personnes, s'inclina devant Arthur, tous sauf Nolween.

Legolas en voyant les autres invités s'incliner avait fait, en marque de respect envers son hôte, le salut elfique le plus respectueux et s'aperçut avec stupeur que Nolween était restée statique. Le Roi ne parut pas s'en apercevoir mais la reine paraissait courroucée. Comment cette petite impertinente, même pas encore reine, qui osait se montrer en public en compagnie d'un homme, un elfe de surcroît !Et comble du comble ,elle ne montrait pas le respect qu'elle devait à son souverain! Ces filles d'Avalon n'étaient décidemment toutes que des dépravées irrespectueuses des moindres convenances !

« -Ma chère Nolween, je suis ravie de vous revoir », fit Guenièvre hypocritement.

« -Vraiment, » répondit la jeune fille, « j'en suis ravie. »

Ce furent les seules paroles que s'échangèrent les deux jeunes femmes ...

« -Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous entendre avec la reine », souffla Legolas lorsqu'ils furent assis à table, à la gauche du roi.

« -Nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir », répondit mystérieusement Nolween.

« -Une question me brûle les lèvres ... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas saluer votre oncle ? »

« -Je suis prêtresse d'Avalon et les seules personnes que nous jugions dignes de saluer, sont nos supérieurs sur l'île sacrée...Une prêtresse d'Avalon, toute novice qu'elle soit sera bien plus noble que tous les rois réunis ... »

« -Les prêtresses d'Avalon sont très modestes si vous me le permettez, » ironisa Legolas

Nolween allait répondre mais se tut et baissa la tête, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et le vent d'hiver entra en même temps qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Guenièvre reprit son air dédaigneux et Arthur se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

« -Merlin, mon maître, comment allez vous ? »

« -Bien _Arthur, et_ vous ? » Répondit Merlin en enlevant son capuchon.

Legolas avait lu bien des chose sur Myrddin et s'attendait à voir ce que les moldus décrivaient comme Merlin : un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche et une robe de sorcier avec des étoiles, or la vérité était toute autre ...Merlin ressemblait à un homme enfant dont on n'aurait put déterminer l'âge ...Ses yeux bleus tantôt pétillants d'une malice enfantine, tantôt décrivant toute la sagesse du monde, laissaient la même impression de gêne que ceux des Kalderashs. Ses long cheveux d'un blanc immaculé trahissaient toutefois son âge avancé. Comble de l'étonnement pour Legolas, l'homme-enfant était habillé comme un cavalier elfe. Merlin dut sentir son regard perçant sur lui car il se retourna vers l'elfe, un sourire amusé aux lèvres puis détourna le regard vers Nolween qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

« -Relevez-vous mon enfant », fit-il en elfique à son attention...


	18. l enchanteur

**Disclaimer**** : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et Rowling.**

**Rewiew**

**mamieboubou** :oui , je me suis dis , que si j avais tué dumbledore , il etait inutile de mettre un merlin traditionnel...et puis , un semi elfe avec une barbe blanche , non merci...et puis , dans mo n esprit , c est quasiment un maitre de guerre ...dans un style spirituel , comme un samourai...

je suis heureuse que tu aime mon style , c est des petits compliments qui font très plaisirs...quand a sev au bras de nolween , je ne pense pas , j ai d autre projet pour lui...c est un baroudeur , il a deja eut son lot d aventure dansl histoire que je me suis forgé ...pourtant , bein...je se suis pas très satisfaite d un detail de son histoire ...que luné soit au courant , il y aura une petite modification ( infime , ne vous inquitetez pas )

**Yumi** bein je te remercie yumi , ca fait plaisir d avoir de nouveau lecteur avec tant d enthousiasme ...

* * *

**_Chapitre 18_**

Legolas constata avec amusement que les yeux de la jeune fille, qui d'ordinaire étaient si insolents, étaient désormais timides. Il remarqua aussi le silence régnant, comme lorsqu'il fit son entrée...Vraiment les choses devaient aller bien mal dans ce royaume pour que tous soient si inquiets. Arthur, soucieux du bon déroulement de la soirée, s'élança à bras ouverts vers L'enchanteur.

« - Merlin, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir… »

« - Moi de même Arthur », fit Merlin en rendant son étreinte au roi.

Lentement les conversations reprirent leur cours et Merlin après s'être débarrassé de son manteau se dirigea vers Nolween.

« -Bonsoir mon enfant…Il paraît que vous me cherchiez … »

« -Oui, Myrddin, je… »

« -Pas ici, allons dans un endroit plus discret. »

Nolween se leva et prit le bras de l'enchanteur ; L'elfe qui se sentait de trop resta assis.

« -Vous comptez rester ici longtemps maître Legolas ? » demanda l'homme-enfant avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Le prince gêné suivit les deux enfants d'Avalon, qui s'excusèrent de leur départ auprès du Haut Roi et ensembles ils s'engagèrent dans le dédale du château.

* * *

Elle courait…Encore et encore …Ses jambes flageolaient…Elle n'en pouvait plus …Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi curieuse ? Si elle n'avait pas désobéit à son Maître, elle ne serait pas dans ce pétrin… Elle serait tranquillement, dans sa fermette au milieu de la clairière …En sécurité …Mais là, elle était poursuivie par un dragon …

* * *

Nolween, Merlin et Legolas entrèrent dans une salle où trônait une immense table ronde. Autour d'elle, treize sièges, et devant l'un d'entre eux, une épée elfique :

« - Excalibur », expliqua Merlin, « du temps où les elfes et les nains s'entendaient encore, les elfes forgèrent une épée capable de détruire toute matière sans jamais s'émousser… Ils l'offrirent aux Nains par l'intermédiaire de Dana, la grande déesse … »

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de la table et la pierre qui était à son centre se mit à gémir :

« -La pierre de Fal », continua l'enchanteur, « elle pleure devant l'arrivée d'un Roi légitime », puis son regard coula sur Nolween, « ou d'une reine … »

La jeune prêtresse sentit le regard interrogateur de son ami et, gênée elle prit la parole :

« -Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler religion Myrddin…. Je veux savoir la vérité… »

« -Tu connais déjà la vérité, fille d'Avalon … »

« -Alors c'est vrai », s'insurgea-t-elle, « tu ne cherches même pas à te disculper. »

« -Et de quoi s'il te plait ? »

« -J'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie avec l'absence d'un père, et toi, tu savais où il était et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« -Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé ! »

Nolween était désormais rouge de colère… Les disputes entre elle et Merlin étaient fréquentes, tous deux ayant le même caractère et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour ne pas le tuer sur place.

« -Mon absence pourrait être mal interprétée, je dois retourner dans la salle à manger… »

Elle tourna des talons et sortit brusquement en claquant la lourde porte. Lorsqu'elle se claqua l'elfe et le magicien sursautèrent…

* * *

Elle était arrivée à la clairière… Pourvu qu'il soit là… Il pourrait sûrement l'aider… c'était un grand guerrier… Elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, sachant que son assaillant n'allait pas tarder à la retrouver… La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleu.

Et bien Livie, que ce passe-t-il ? L'interrogea Connor.

* * *

Merlin se retourna vers L'elfe :

« -Posez votre question, prince Legolas. »

L'elfe fut intrigué mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître :

« -Qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« -Non maître Legolas, la question que vous voulez me poser est : Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? »


	19. Si Fragile

**Disclaimer**** : Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Tolkien et Rowling.**

**Rewiews**

**MAMIE BOUBOU :** _ahah__ t aimerai bien le savoir , mais bon , si je te dis tout t as plus besoin de lire !_ et non , _il se marie pas , qu en aux enfants ...c est une autre histoire...m enfin tu verra ca a partir du chapitre 19/20!_

**YUMI : **_que puis je te dire sinon , merci de tes encouragements , et bonne lecture !_

**Elennawen**_ : une nouvelle lectrice avec tant d enthousiasme , ca fait plaisir a voir ...et tes compliments me font chaud au coeur ...Merlin est un personnage que j aime beaucoup, malheuresement , je ne peut pas lui donner l importance que j aimerai lui donner .( c est l inconveniant quand on s imagine toute une saga et qu on en publie qu'une " tranche " ...m enfin , c es la dure loi du metier !)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 19_**

**« -**Vous avez raison » , murmura Legolas, « qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« -Je me nomme Myrddin, ma mère était une elfe, mon père un homme … »

« -Un semi-elfe … s'étonna legolas, vous … »

« -…ne ressemblait pas à Elrond, oui je sais, mais Elrond a fait son choix et il est désormais un elfe à part entière. Moi je n'ai fait aucun choix, et aucun serment ne me lie, uniquement celui d'Avalon… »

* * *

Connor avança avec amusement vers le dragon… Livie, terrifiée, s'était réfugiée dans la chaumière qui, songea-t-il, offrait un maigre asile. Le dragon arriva dans la clairière et vit l'homme qui l'attendait …

* * *

Nolween, après un rapide détour dans la salle à manger, se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle pleura tout son saoul… Elle pleura pour son père, sa mère, les victimes de son ancien lycée, pour Avalon qui faiblissait de jour en jour, et elle pleura aussi, pour la première fois, pour Legolas …

* * *

Merlin, qui était à la fenêtre, se retourna vers l'elfe :

« -Je crois que ce sera tout pour les questions, prince Legolas, quelqu'un vous attend … »

Décontenancé, Legolas se leva mais l'enchanteur le retint par le bras :

« -Allez la voir, mais ne la brusquez pas …Elle n'a pas accompli tous les rites, vous savez, elle a peur… »

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas le sens de cette mise en garde, l'elfe se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de la prêtresse …

* * *

« -Alors, Gronhir », murmura l'homme, « on aime faire peur aux jeunes filles ? »

« -Il faut bien s'amuser comme on peu », répondit tranquillement le dragon en repliant ses ailes.

« -Mais de là à la poursuivre sur des kilomètres … »

« -les humains sont si frêles, » ria le dragon .

« -Livie », hurla Connor, « tu peux venir, n'aies pas peur… »

* * *

Legolas frappa doucement à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il décida d'entrer et trouva la jeune fille échouée sur son lit… Ses longs cheveux désormais dénoués formaient une auréole autour de sa tête enfouie dans les draps. Le tableau était si triste et si beau que le cœur de l'elfe se déchira. Sentant une présence, Nolween se releva, essuya ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs et sanglota :

« -Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit d'entrer … »

Legolas avança, s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit se tendre puis se radoucir au fur et à mesure qu'il chantonnait.

« -Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas vu votre père », murmura le prince entre deux couplets.

« -Il nous a abandonnés lorsque j'avais quatre ans… J'étais jeune mais je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier… Après la disparition de ma mère, il est devenu l'ombre de lui-même. A la maison, lui et Britney n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Heather, elle, essayait de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, pour ne pas que j'entende mais… »

« -Vous avez l'ouïe fine… »

« -Oui, un jour, papa devait me ramener de l'école, mais il n'est pas venu. J'ai déjoué la surveillance de ma maîtresse et je suis partie en direction de la maison, mais en chemin je me suis faite renverser par un camion… »

Legolas ne releva même pas qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un camion…

« -Britney était déjà à l'hôpital… Heather qui était fragile, était tombée dans le coma… Quand je me suis réveillée ma sœur m'a dit que notre père était parti… »

« -C'est une bien triste histoire, mais il ne faut pas l'en blâmer… Que feriez –vous si votre âme –sœur disparaissait du jour au lendemain… Préfériez –vous que vos enfants vous voient dépérir… »

« -Jamais je ne pourrai les abandonner… »

« -A mon tour maintenant… Quelques jours après ma naissance, ma mère mourut dans de circonstances forts mystérieuses… Toute ma vie, j'ai vu mon père s'enfoncer dans la tristesse et la mélancolie… Jamais il ne me parle de ma mère, il a trop mal… Et moi aussi j'ai mal de ne pas en parler… Auriez –vous aimer vivre une situation comme celle-ci, où vous auriez été comme une étrangère aux yeux de votre père ? »

Nolween leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes :

« -Séchez vos pleurs », reprit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

La jeune fille se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et s'endormit …

* * *

Le lendemain, Merlin décida qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre congés et de partir à la recherche de Connor. Au moment où il allait partir, la jeune fille retint Merlin…

« -Nous ne partons pas tout de suite… »

L'enchanteur lui lança un regard interrogatif puis remit le départ à plus tard, prétextant de mauvaises augures. L'elfe n'ayant rien perdu à la scène fut plus qu'intrigué et décida de mener sa petite enquête …

Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée aux abords d'un petit bois. Merlin voulut mettre pieds à terre mais Nolween refusa. L'enchanteur céda sans faire de manières, ce qui surprit fortement Legolas… Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange : pourquoi un mage céderait-il devant une jeune prêtresse ? Mais l'heure n'était plus aux questions et sous le soleil couchant, ils pénétrèrent dans le bois …


	20. La bataille de Poudlard n aura pas lieu

**Disclaimer**** : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Rowling et de Tolkien.**

**Rewiew**

**Luna(****rd: **_ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh y a ma copine qui m a lu ! trop fort , depuis le temps que je t ia dit que j ecrivais une fic ( l année derniere tt de meme! ) je suis conteeeeeeeeeeeente c'est vrai ca t'a plu sourire fier t as lu les 19 depuis hier , nan , lundi...ouach , je suis ultra contente , tu peu pas savoir comment ca me fait plaisir que je te plait...tu sais que tu es la seule personne que je connais "physiquement" a qui j ai donné ma fic. ni ma mère , ni mon petit copain ne l ont lu...c est interdiction formelle. alors le fait que ca te plaise , c est super pour moi ...**t'as interet a etre sincère !** parce que sinon , je me pointe a brie , fusil et balle en argent dans mes bagages...au fait , c est a toi ou a moi de t ecrire ? je crois que c est toi non? si je me souviens , l emissaire m' a meme dit que tu n etais pas en comté , mais chez un ami dans le monde reele , qui etait magicien , et qui sentais , le chien ( ou le loup ) mouillé...sachant qu il a plus en anglerre , je soupsonne que c est remus! tu lui passe le bonjour de ma par! et a toute la petitre famille! bisou ma lisounette ...caresse a praline ! ( ca me fait penser que je dois t envoyer une photo de vicky ...  
PS1 : touty ca me fait penser que ma reponse se rapproche plus de notre echange epistolaire que de la simple reponse de base...  
Ps 2, j aimerai bien te retrouvé sur le forum de lunécume , tu verra elle est sympa :_ _http:93675.aceboard.fr/_

**mamie boubou:** bein oui , legolas chantonne...c est normal non , cest un elfe , et la première chose qu on fait les elfes en se reveillant , c 'est chanter ...et puis , si tu regarde le boukin de tolkien , legolas chante devant la mer au gondor! m'enfin bref...  
quand a sortir , ensemble , je te rapelle que leur relation et quand meme un peu conflictuelle.Le chocolat a lancé le dialogue , mais c ets pas encore le traité de paix...tout juste l armistice.

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 :_**

« -Mélusine ! »

« -Maman », cria la fillette en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, « viens m'aider…. »

Sa voix était chargée de larmes et de peur… C'était la débâcle à Poudlard… Ils avaient osé… Ils étaient venus la chercher. Rogue avait essayé de les prévenir mais il était arrivé trop tard.

« -Endoloris », mugit un Mangemort.

Et une fois de plus Harry tomba à genoux, mais il se releva tant bien que mal aussitôt. Pour Erika…. pour Mélusine… et pour Poudlard…

« -Il faut battre en retraite, ils ne pourront pas ouvrir les portes du château », rugit Erika en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Et elle fit signe aux autres professeurs et aux 7emes années de se replier.

* * *

Ils galopèrent toute la nuit et à l'aube naissante, ils décidèrent de faire une halte. Nolween dut s'y résigner car les brumes leurs barraient le passage : quelqu'un ne voulait pas de leur présence dans la forêt.

« - Llandon », songea la jeune fille en s'asseyant au pied d'un immense saule pleureur.

Elle sentit quelque chose remuer dans la poche intérieure de son manteau bleu nuit, y plongea la main et en ressortit une boule de poils qui jappa de bonheur.

« - Salut toi », fit la jeune fille au chiot, « tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ici ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chiot se contenta de japper et lécha le bout du nez de la prêtresse qui sourit.

Legolas se demandait comment une femme de la race des hommes pouvait supporter un tel voyage. Lui-même était exténué… La discipline dans laquelle avait été élevée Nolween devait être celle d'un rôdeur… Il ne savait même pas si son ami Aragorn aurait été capable d'en faire autant… Aragorn… Son ami lui manquait, la forêt Noire, la Terre du Milieu… Il se demandait quelles étaient les nouvelles de ses terres… Il avait le mal du pays… Cette forêt était, certes, magnifique, mais l'elfe aurait tout donné pour revoir le grand Chêne de Mirkwood, ce chêne où il avait passé toute son enfance, où il échappait aux contraintes de la Noblesse et des titres. Il rêva également de la rivière coulant au pied du palais, les moments de joie avec Silwan, son meilleur ami, il songea au fait qu'Anelya, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, l'épouse de Silwan, allait bientôt mettre au monde le premier enfant du couple… il devait être le parrain… Le plus grand sentiment de mélancolie s'empara du cœur de l'elfe mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune prêtresse qui riait avec son chien, d'un rire si pur, si cristallin qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux de bonheur. Tous ses souvenirs de la terre du milieu, tous ses moments de bonheur passé, faisaient pâle figure face à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment…

Elle sentit un regard s'appuyer sur elle .Un regard doux et aimant : une caresse …Elle en frissonna de plaisir et se tourna vers Legolas. Il la fixait d'un regard si intense et ne parut pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait été surpris dans sa contemplation. La jeune fille acquiesça un sourire mi-gêné, mi-enjôleur qui incita l'elfe à s'approcher… Il s'assit à coté d'elle tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard, il approcha sa main de la sienne et…

« -grrrrrrrrr, ouaf », fit Celondir en tentant de mordre le prince…

« -Celondir », s'indigna Nolween en rattrapant le chiot qui la regardait de cet air supérieur des personnes conscientes d'avoir rempli leur mission.

« -laissez-le », le défendit l'elfe, « il veut vous protéger, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Une jeune fille belle comme vous… »

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, l'elfe rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreille, et Nolween baissa la tête en souriant.

« -Nolween, je… » commença Legolas.

« -Je crois que la Dame a fait se dissiper les brumes jeunes gens », les interrompit Merlin, « je crois que nous pouvons y aller. »

Et tous deux se levèrent et remontèrent à cheval…

* * *

Il était fou …Comment pouvait-on être ami avec un dragon ? En plus, il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Mais maintenant, elle avait confiance et était repartie à la recherche de sauge avec la bénédiction de Connor et la promesse du dragon de ne plus la poursuivre…

Livie repéra la plante qu'elle cherchait, s'agenouilla et …

« -Haaaaaaa ! »

* * *

Ils galopaient maintenant, aussi vite que le vent, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt quand soudain, Azilaï fit un bond prodigieux, incitant Kalif, le cheval de Legolas, à faire de même. Kalife ralentit progressivement sa course et fit demi-tour tandis qu'Azilaï se cabrait en se retournant… Merlin, qui ne s'était pas aperçu de l'arrêt de ses compagnons, continua sa route.

« -Ca va ? » demanda Nolween en descendant de sa monture, « rien de cassé ? »

La jeune fille apparemment terrorisée bégaya

« -Euh, oui… oui, je crois que je n'ai rien … »

« -Que fais tu dans cette forêt ? », la questionna Legolas.

« -J'y vis.. »

« -Avec tes parents ? »

« -Mes parents sont morts, tués par des elfes, ceux de Llandon. »

« -tu vis donc toute seule en plein milieux de cette forêt ? » s'indigna la prêtresse.

« -Non, il y a un homme que je considère comme mon père qui veille sur moi, et puis il y a Merlin, qui m'enseigne la magie… »

« -Il ne fait pas très attention à ses élèves », marmonna Nolween en constatant que l'enchanteur avait disparu, « il va falloir y aller à l'instinct pour se retrouver dans cette forêt… »

« -Je peux vous aider, » s'exclama la jeune fille, « je la connais comme ma poche… »

La prêtresse fit la moue, et regarda l'elfe, lui non plus n'était pas emballé par l'idée, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle…

« -D'accord », finit par dire Nolween.

« - Super, au fait, moi c'est Livie », s'exclama la jeune guide en montant avec legolas sur Kalife…

* * *

« -Qu'est ce que l'on fait », demanda Harry en refermant la porte de chêne.

« -Je n'en sais rien », paniqua Erika, « c'est toi qui as été Auror. »

« -Mais c'est toi qui diriges une nation », lui répondit son mari sur le même ton.

« - En remplacement », lui rappela Erika

La porte eut un soubresaut, les Mangemorts essayaient de rentrer… Erika et Harry lancèrent un sort sur celle-ci pour qu'elle ne cède pas.

« -On est dans la merde », admit Ron en se joignant à eux.

« -Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le Ministère nous aide », fit Hermione.

« -Nous aider ! », s'exclama Rogue, « ils ont mis presque un an avant de s'avouer que Voldemort était de retour, alors le temps qu'il réagisse… »

« -Mais ce n'est pas Voldemort qui est dans l'histoire aujourd'hui »,lui lança Harry, « ce n'est pas lui qu'ils cherchent… »

« -Non », répondit tristement Erika, « c'est sa fille …C'est moi … »

Et elle pria en silence pour que Nolween revienne. Sans elle, les puissances établies ne pouvaient pas intervenir et contenir les Mangemorts, il fallait passer à l'offensive …

« -Allez me chercher Sita et Amandine, nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons… Je serai à la tour d'astronomie. »

Et elle se tourna vers Harry et Rogue :

« -Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur les élèves… »

Elle commença à monter l'escalier, puis se ravisa…

« -Severus, vous n'êtes plus officiellement professeur dans cet établissement, donc je vous rappelle que vous n'avez plus le droit d'enlever des points a tour de bras… Ca va être dur mais il va falloir vous y faire… »

Rogue lui répondit par un petit sourire et la regarda monter l'escalier avec majesté.


	21. a 16 ans, la vie est si injuste

**Disclaimer**** : Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Tolkien et Rowling.**

**Elennawen** _c'est aps grave tu sais, ls reviews , ca arrive quand ca arrive ...quand au suspense, et bein , j essairai de ne pas te decevoir , je fait de mon mieux...bonne lecture alors!_

**Luna(****rd** lol , la fille qui ne me connait pas du tout et qui sait qu elle doit rpeciser en gras qu elle est sincèré...t es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien toi! en tout cas je suis heureuse que ca te plaise , vraiment...tu est le première a remarquer , ou a connaitre fetjane...c'est toi , ou c est moi qui te les avait conseillé? bisou ma puce...

**niph**_et bien , ecoute , merci des compliment, et de tes critiques...J ai pris le parti de ne ( relativement ) pas trop " m epencher" sur legolas, parce que 1) c est pas le heros , pr moi , c est surtout Nolween et 2) que ce soit chez tolkien ou dans le film , c est quelqu un d assez mysterieux , et , dans les chapitres precedant , on voit qu il ne se sent pas a sa place.Mais c est un elfe , et il a appris les bonnes manières , alors il ne le montre pas...c est tout.Mais apres tout , tu as le droit de trouver ca genant...tu m en vois desolé..._

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 :_**

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une clairière. Livie, qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler durant le voyage, leurs expliqua que c'était le centre de la forêt et que dans la chaumière qui y trônait vivait son père adoptif… Elle n'avait cessé de parler de lui, de son courage, de sa capacité à dompter les dragons… Nolween n'osa lui dire que cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel chez elle…

Livie descendit de cheval et courut vers la maison de bois, Legolas remarqua que le cheval de Merlin était là et il se douta de la réalité… Il voulut prévenir son élève mais déjà un homme ouvrit la porte à laquelle Livie ne cessait de tambouriner.

« -Livie que… » commença-t-il mais il leva les yeux sur Nolween.

« -Nolween, Legolas, je vous présente Connor, il est comme un père pour moi… »

« -Il l'est au moins pour quelqu'un », répondit amèrement Nolween, « dommage que ce ne soit pas pour **ses** enfants. »

« -Chaton… » tenta Connor.

« -Non, je suis désolée Connor, il n'y a plus de_ chaton_, elle est morte quand tu es parti… »

« -Je suis quand même ton père… »

« -Non, tu en as perdu le titre… »

Ailaï partit au galop, Connor prit Lame, le cheval de Merlin, et partit à sa poursuite… Livie qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, lança un regard interrogateur à Legolas :

« -J'ai encore fait une bêtise n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Je crois que oui », lui répondit tristement l'elfe, « mais de toute façon ils se seraient disputer à un moment ou à un autre… »

Livie soupira et invita le prince elfe à entrer pour rejoindre Myrddin…

* * *

Erika monta au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle regarda la marque des ténèbres s'étendre sur le parc. Tout semblait souillé par la présence de cette marque… Même le lac d'habitude si pur, ressemblait à une tache d'huile… Elle leva les yeux au ciel et implora la déesse d'Avalon en espérant que Morgane entende son appel.

A ce moment même sur l'île sacrée, la grande prêtresse se réveillait en sursaut et courut au puit sacré, et elle vit… Elle vit la mort et la désolation, elle vit l'héritière lui lancer un appel de détresse… L'école de sorcellerie, envahie, le mal lui avait donné naissance, il venait reprendre son du… Jamais, se dit Morgane, elle n'aurait du laisser Kénizé porter cette enfant… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait été conçu par un viol, non, cela n'était pas un problème, c'était que ce viol donnait naissance à un croisement entre les puissances et bénéfiques forces de Mogador et d'Avalon avec la force obscure de Lord Voldemort… Kénizé avait cru que cela pouvait être un atout, que son enfant pourrait vaincre le mal, et elle avait convaincu la Dame du Lac. Bien sur, Erika avait contribué à la déchéance du sorcier maudit… Mais elle était désormais son héritière, et les Mangemorts qui ne la considéraient pas comme une traîtresse, la voulait pour chef …

Grande Déesse, aide-la, rappelle ton enfant, rappelle Nolween en ces lieux…

* * *

Azilaï s'était stoppée, quand la prêtresse terrassée par la douleur d'une force invisible tomba de la licorne… Elle était désormais en position fœtale au pied d'un arbre… Nim les rattrapa et Connor, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle :

« -Ca ne va pas … »

« -Tu t'en inquiètes maintenant », grogna Nolween, « c'est nouveau ! »

Connor fut blessé au plus profond de lui-même par cette réplique cinglante. Oui, il était parti, oui, il n'aurait pas du… Mais comme lui avait signifié Britney à l'hôpital, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé sans lui… S'il avait fait son devoir, sa femme n'aurait pas disparu, il n'y aurait pas eu d'accident, ils auraient été heureux tous les six… ensembles.

Nolween se releva difficilement, la douleur lancinante commençait à s'estomper. Elle avait comprit le message, dans son monde une ombre maléfique s'emparait du pouvoir… Le frêle équilibre avait été rompu.

« -Bien, on n'a pas le temps pour s'engueuler, l'heure est grave, je vais t'expliquer en route… »

* * *

Mélissa et Amandine rejoignirent la directrice de Poudlard. L'élève avait un regard inquiet.

« -Que fait-on ? Nolween n'est pas là et déjà que depuis que Brenda a disparu c'était difficile, maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Erika se retourna vers l'adolescente :

« -Tu es le feu, brûle tout ce qui s'approche… »

« -Mais ce sont des humains ! »

« -Fais ce qu'il faut alors », répondit la directrice, « je ne t'oblige à rien… »

« -Comme si j'avais le choix », soupira Sita en se postant sur le rebord de la tour.

Un vent violent se leva et elle fut prise dans un tourbillon de flammes, des mèches rouges/orangées apparurent dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses pupilles devinrent jaunes et elle s'éleva du sol. Rien ne laissait envisager que cette force, habillée de voile rouge flamboyant était la jeune fille inquiète dans son uniforme sage de Gryffondor. La puissance tendit les mains et murmura :

« -Je suis le Feu, je donne la vie et je la reprends, destructeur et bénéfique, craignez-moi et respectez mes frontières… »

A cet instant, de ses doigts aux ongles rouges sang, sortirent des flammes orangées qui entourèrent le château.

« -Voilà au moins une première protection », conclut Amandine, « mais il faut les prendre à revers, elle ne tiendra pas éternellement. Je vais prendre un passage secret et je vais lancer le cavalier et Gevi… »

« -D'accord », approuva Erika, « mais ne libère les monstres qu'en dernier recours… »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux-là feront bien assez de dégâts … »

Et Amandine sortit, et plus que jamais Erika se sentit désespérée quand elle entendit les cris de douleurs et l'odeur de chairs brûlées des premiers hommes trop hardis et trop idiots pour comprendre qu'ils chevauchaient vers leur mort…

* * *

L'elfe, l'enchanteur et l'apprentie sorcière furent surpris de voir arriver le père et la fille dans un silence de plomb. Ils s'assirent tous deux à la petite table de bois et Merlin dut rompre le silence…

« -Si j'ai trahi le sort de _Fidélitas_ qui nous liait Connor, c'est à cause d'une chose gravissime, et la Dame du Lac elle-même m'a ordonné de le faire… »

« -Je comprends Myrddin, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur… »

« -Llandon a attaquer Marc à la maison l'autre jour », expliqua Nolween en égyptien, une langue que ni Legolas et ni Livie ne connaissaient, « et cet elfe est le fils de la Dame sacrifiée, tu sais ce que cela signifie… »

« -Q_uand le fils de la sacrifiée trouvera l'esprit, quand les frontières n'auront plus cours, alors les mondes sombreront un à un, et les brumes recouvriront Avalon_, » récita Connor dans la même langue, « ta mère me parlait souvent de cette prophétie. »

« -Nous pouvons éviter le massacre, mais pour cela, nous avons besoin du _Temps_, et toi seul peut la retrouver », reprit Nolween en langue commune, « tu dois y aller… »

« -Je ne sais pas …Je ne peux pas… » hésita l'homme.

« -Tu es toujours pareil », rugit la prêtresse, « toujours à t'occuper de ton propre confort, mais les autres ça ne t'intéresse pas, la mort de millions de gens, tu t'en fous, tant que tu évites de souffrir en la voyant, hein… »

Connor gifla sa fille, mais regretta tout de suite son geste…

« -Nolween, je… »

« -Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi, tu veux rester ici, très bien, moi je vais aller me faire tuer, pour que monsieur puisse ruminer ses souvenir en paix… »

Et elle partie en claquant la porte.

Il se retourna sur les trois autres, qui étaient restés silencieux durant la dispute. Legolas se leva et partit rejoindre la jeune fille qui s'était effondrée sur une branche d'arbre. (ç_a__ change, elle n' est plus au pied de l'arbre…) _Il la rejoignit, s'assit à coté d'elle silencieusement, la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son cœur… Quand elle eut pleurer tout son saoul, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son maître d'armes, le remercia d'un regard, descendit, et monta sur sa licorne. Legolas fit de même et la suivit quand elle partit sans jeter un regard sur la chaumière où était le père qu'elle avait tant espéré.


	22. Puissances

**Disclaimer** : Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Tolkien et Rowling.

**Review**

**Luna(****rd) : **moi, bein mon anniversaire , je n y attendais plus...ca fait mal quand ta meilleure amie oublie...en meme temps , j esperais que tu penserai a moi dans ta prochaine lettre( qui se laisse desirer).

tjs est il que je prend la comparaison a everworld comme un compliment.Surtt venant de toi.Quand a la romance , je te signale que y a quelque semaines, Nolween HAISSAIT les elfes..alors ne mettons pas la charrue avant les boeufs..

quand a la suite , c ets pas parce que tu es ma meilleure amie que tu aura la suite avant les autres! T as qu a pas allé a madrid , Na!

sinon , est bien gros bisous , je te tiens au courant de l evolution du bébé ...

a plus ma tite puce

**Pegase** : _Coucou Pégase, c'est la Bêta-readeuse qui parle, lol. Je upload la fic pour Ryannon etvu quetu viens de déposer ta review, je n'ai pas reçu sa réponse, mais comme je pense que vous attendez tous la suite, je prends la responsabilité de publier dès ce soir. ;-) (au prochain chapitre, donc, où Rya te donnera une réponse digne de ce nom !) kisssss _

**Chapitre 22**

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ils galopèrent à en perdre haleine, et repassèrent la porte des mondes. Brocéliandre, éternelle, immuable, s 'étendait autour d'eux mais les deux cavaliers ne contemplèrent pas le paysage, il fuyait un monde en perdition pour en sauver un autre…

* * *

Amandine arriva à pré-au-lard et revint vers l'école où les Mangemorts se faisaient tuer par le mur de feu de Mélissa. Elle ne tiendra pas bien longtemps, songea la jeune femme en accélérant le pas. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière la grille du parc, prit une dague dans son sac, s'entailla les mains et commença son incantation en langue sombre.

« -Je suis la mort, fléau et délivrance, fille des ténèbres, sœur de la lune, et du diable, l'antéchrist. Ecoutez ma complainte, ô grandes portes infernales, je vous en conjure, qu'aujourd'hui et qu'en tout temps sur vous mon contrôle s'étale… »

Elle dessina un pentagramme avec le sang de ses paumes ouvertes, et la même transformation lui arriva : ses cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés partirent en bataille tandis que ses vêtements sobres se virent remplacer par une provocante robe de dentelle noire qui se faisait plus sombre au niveau de la poitrine et de son bassin…

« - bête du Gévaudan, toi qui fus manipulée, réponds à mon appel… »

Une énorme bête sortit d'on ne sait où et se tourna vers la puissance, les yeux jaunes de l'animal croisèrent les yeux bleus marbrés de l 'humaine : L'ordre avait été donné. La bête partit faire son travail et Amandine reprit :

« -Le hessois, sombre cavalier, je t'ai rendu la paix, je t'ai rendu ta tête et tu m'as fait serment d'allégeance, en ce lieu et en cette heure, moi pouvoir supérieur, t'invoque, te supplie, accomplis ta tâche … »

Et de la même manière, un cavalier sur sa sombre monture apparût et regarda de ses yeux fous la frêle jeune femme : une fois encore l'ordre avait été donné …

* * *

Nolween et Legolas stoppèrent devant ce paysage apocalyptique. Kalife se cabra et l'elfe dut user de tout son pouvoir pour le calmer. Azilaï avait l'allure sereine, mais ses yeux trahissaient son anxiété à l'instar de sa maîtresse. La jeune prêtresse remarqua son amie toute de rouge vêtue au sommet de la tour nord et elle remarqua également le cavalier et Gévi faisant des ravages parmi les Mangemorts qui avaient appelé des renfort en la personne de démons mineurs.

« -Où en est-on arrivé… » soupira la jeune prêtresse, puis elle se tourna vers Legolas, « Ceci n'est pas votre guerre, et croyez-moi, si vous en voulez une pour vous faire tuer, vous en aurez une bientôt où vous pourrez risquer votre vie à votre guise, mais ici vous n'êtes pas tenu de combattre… »

Legolas tira l'une de ses dagues de son fourreau, la tendit à la jeune fille et prit son arc …

« -Vous m'aurez prévenu », ironisa-t-il, « mais je suis très têtu … »

Nolween eut un faible sourire et prit la dague que lui tendait l'elfe.

« -Il faut absolument que j'arrive au lac », expliqua-t-elle.

« -Je vous couvre… »

Et ils s'élancèrent dans la mêlée.

* * *

Galadriel s'avança jusqu'à la chambre où vivait depuis plus de dix ans, cette puissante humaine. Elle était arrivée un froid soir d'hiver et Haldir avait cru bon de l'inviter à venir voir la dame de Lumière. Aussitôt celle-ci avait reconnu la puissance éclatante qui émanait de l'aura de la jeune femme. Avec les années et la patience infinie de la Dame Elfe, cette femme était revenue peu à peu à la vie, mais restait obstinément, passive et muette. Galadriel frappa à la porte et entra mais ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Ce n'était pas une frêle femme qui l'attendait dans le fauteuil à bascule comme à l'accoutumée mais une puissante guerrière qui s'en allait au combat.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque une journée entière que Connor accompagné de Livie cherchait sa femme en Terre du milieu. Grâce aux visions de Merlin, qui lui avait expliqué que Brenda était sans doute sortie de sa torpeur, il avait su qu'elle était là… Brenda … Sa femme … Celle qu'il croyait perdue pour toujours… Nolween lui avait dit, enfant, que sa mère n'était pas morte, qu'elle « sentait » son esprit, jamais il ne l'avait crue, mais aujourd'hui il était prêt à croire au père Noël… Pourvu que celui-ci lui donne une carte.

« -On est perdu », avoua Connor, la voix teintée de désespoir ….

« -Tout dépend de où vous allez », lui répondit une voix …

* * *

Harry se pencha par la fenêtre, et vit le massacre. Il fit fermer tous les volets de la grande salle où étaient rassemblés tous les élèves apeurés. Il se tourna vers Rogue, qui fixait le sol d'un air perdu. Même mort, pensait-il, cet abruti de Vodemort faisait des ravages. Il lança un regard vers les élèves et vit une jeune Serdaigle terrorisée. « Héloïse », songea-t-il, « son seul désir est de venir me voir, mais elle a peur… Victime de ta réputation, mon cher Severus… Même elle ne veut plus venir te voir de peur que tu la rejettes… Peut-être aurais-je du être plus présent, la pauvre enfant…Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle… De plus elle sait, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, le fruit d'une potion avec trop de Gingembre… Le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques …Et sa mère, ce n'était qu'une gamine à l'époque, elle n'a pas eu de jeunesse à cause de cela… »

* * *

Sita était à bout de force, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Erika la regarda avec un air triste… A quoi lui servait-il d'être la vie, un des pouvoirs les plus puissants si ce n'était que pour faire pousser des arbres, permettre à des femmes stériles de tomber enceinte et ne pouvoir rien faire lorsque son école était en danger ?

* * *

Legolas tira des flèches dans tous les coins et quand son carquois fut vidé, il tira sa deuxième dague. Il fallait à tout prix que NoLween aille au lac, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Ils atteignirent enfin le lac tandis que les démons et les Mangemorts comprenaient pourquoi leurs ancêtre craignaient tellement les elfes.

Azilaï continua sa course folle et l'elfe se surprit à voir que la licorne marchait sur l'eau. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre du lac, il se cabra déployant ainsi de superbe ailes. Lorsque ses sabots se reposèrent à la surface de l'eau, le cœur de legolas manqua un battement, et un démon profita de sa surprise pour le griffer au bras… Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait touché l'elfe, que celui-ci le tua. Tous maintenant, mangemorts, démons, et l'elfe regardaient la cavalière.

Jamais auparavant, ils n'avaient vu de puissance établie, Sita ayant pris le soin d'élever le mur de flammes assez haut pour se cacher. cette vision interdite les stupéfia tous. Nolween avait les cheveux d'une blondeur irréelle, ses yeux verts avaient un éclat de malice et de colère. Elle portait une robe de voiles de différents dégradé de bleu, elfique, pensa Legolas, sa peau, d'habitude très blanche, était maintenant presque translucide. Azilaî se cabra une nouvelle fois et la puissance ne parût même pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle commença sa litanie en elfique :

»-Je suis l'eau, l'esprit, la source souterraine, source de vie et de mort, douce et déchaînée, fille du temps, sœur des orages… Eaux de ce monde entendaient ma voix… »

Et une tornade s'abattit sur Poudlard.


	23. puzzle

Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur le monde Rowling et Tolkien.

**Message de la bêta-readeuse : Ryannon est absente pour le moment, j'uploade la fic quand même mais elle ne pourra pas répondre de suite à vos prochaines reviews.  
****Bonne lecture ! **

Review :

**pegases**_ c'est très très gentil , et très très flatteur ce que tu me dit la pegases...ET non , tu n est pas histerique, c'est ma fic qui fait tout le temps cet effet la ( non non je ne suis pas modeste!)...Je te promet de jeter un coup d oeil a ta fic , mais , je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire tt de suite , parce que je part pendant deux semaine et c est luné , ma beta-lectrice qui me publie...mais sinon , j irai jeter un coup doeil et je te dirai ce que j en pense...n hesite pas a me le rapeller , dix fois , quinze fois , vingt-cinq fois...parce que , meme a 18 ans, on peu etre atteint d aizeimer ...j en suis la preuve vivante! _

_allez ,__ bonne lecture ! _

_**Pegases**__** bis**_ _ET BEIN ET BEIN ET BEIN_ _luné vous a gaté dans cet histoire , deux chapitres coup sur coups , elle a bien travaillé ( je doute que ce soit moi qui ait fait moin de faute_ _) 22 chapitres et tu doute connaitre d autre fic qui en ait autant..bein sache que y en a 9 autres derrière ( ou 8 selon les points de vue ) et une suite potentielle...ca depend de mon humeur.bon bein encore une fois bonne lecture ..._

**_luna_****_ard_**_ aaaah la tyrannie de l ordinateur , je connais...parce que je fais ca avec mon frere_..._en tt cas , merci pour la pub , ca fait tjs plaisir ! je t embrasse ma cherie , bon voyage !_

* * *

Chapitre 23

Legolas reprit vite ses esprits. Avec Nolween, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Profitant de la surprise de ses ennemis, il planta sa dague dans plusieurs corps ruisselants à cause de l'averse provoquée par la puissance établie. Il en tua un grand nombre, et remarqua que certains démons ne pouvaient plus user de leur pouvoirs de feu à cause de Nolween et que certains mages noirs ne pouvaient plus user de certains pouvoirs comme l'Impero. "Très bien" pensa-t-il. malgré tout, legolas était dépassé par le nombre d'ennemis.

« -Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux », hurla-t-il en espérant que Nolween entende sa voix, « il faut faire quelque chose. »

Pour toute réponse il entendit l'_esprit _psalmodier:

« -_Je suis fille d'Avalon, descendante de hautes lignées, Ô toi esprit brûlant, entends mon appel et viens à moi ... »_

Puis elle talonna sa monture et s'attaqua aux Mangemorts.

* * *

Sur la tour, Erika était inquiète : jamais auparavant, ils n'avaient eu à faire face à une telle attaque, et tout ça était de sa faute. Elle était la fille de Voldemort, et les Mangemorts voulaient qu'elle prenne la succession de son abruti de géniteur.

« -C'est pas une vie », se plaignait-elle tout bas, « je devrais... »

Elle fut interrompue par l'incantation celtique de sa cousine. Elle savait quelles forces elle invoquait, elle aussi avait grandi à Avalon. Et elle savait que c'était l'ultime recours.

Dans les brumes flamboyantes de son esprit le_ Feu _entendit la requête de la fille d'Avalon. Non elle n'était pas maître de ces créatures, mais comme celui-ci n'était pas encore de ce monde, elle et l'eau s'en chargeaient. D'une voix forte qui semblait venue de nulle part et qui résonna dans toute les têtes, elle répondit :

« -_Fille d'Avalon, tu es l'Eau et une Pendragon. J'entends ta supplique_. »

Legolas perçut plus rapidement le trouble du vent, ce soir les éléments étaient déchaînés et l'enfer était sur terre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et les vit. Immenses, puissants, imposants, majestueux. Leurs ailes dorées battaient au vent, ils poussèrent un cri déchirant annonçant aux Hommes leur arrivé. Les mages noirs et les démons comprirent à ce moment qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Ils avaient désormais le choix entre périr de la main d'un elfe, dévoréx par une bête infernale, décapités par un cavalier sans tête, devenir fou en s'approchant de l'Esprit, à moins que celle-ci ne les noient de l'intérieur, ou encore se faire brûler par le rempart du Feu ou par le souffle des dragons... Autrement dit ils n'avaient pas le choix ...

* * *

Elle arriva et stoppa cette vision infernale. Le temps s'arrêta pour tous, excepté pour les puissances, la bête et le cavalier pour qui le temps n'avait pas de prise. Azilaï se cabra et se retourna vers les puissances. _Le Feu, la Vie, la Mort _firent de même. Devant eux se tenait une femme aux cheveux flamboyant et toute de voile vert vêtue accompagnée d'une autre femme vêtue de jaune. Elle ouvrit sur eux des yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure.

« -_Stoppez tout », _fit-elle simplement.

L '_Esprit_ acquiesça et d'un regard balaya les Mangemorts et les démons. A ce moment, les puissances établies eurent plus de forces qu'elles n'en avaient jamais eu, car aujourd'hui, le quatuor était réuni. La femme en jaune leva les mains au ciel et un éclair frappa la terre et une lumière éblouissante envahit le parc de Poudlard ainsi que Pré-au-lard.

* * *

L'esprit de l'elfe était embrumé, mais il entendit une voix l'appeler. Une voix claire et mélodieuse.

« -Nolween », murmura-t-il tandis qu'il retrouvait peu a peu ses sens.

« -Désolé de vous décevoir », fit la voix, « mais ce n'est que moi, Livie. »

« -Livie », répéta Legolas en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'infirmerie et en se massant la nuque.

« -Oui », fit la jeune fille, « désolé, mais Nolween a quelques problèmes familiaux alors nous nous occupons de vous, pas trop déçu ? »

« -Nous ? » Interrogea Legolas étonné.

A ce moment la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière accompagnée d'...

« -Aragorn », s'écria l'elfe en essayant de se lever pour accueillir le rôdeur, mais un fulgurant mal de crâne l'en empêcha.

« -Calmez-vous mon ami... Il semblerait que l'arrêt du temps n'ai pas les mêmes effets sur les Hommes, que sur les Elfes...Voilà au moins un point où nous vous sommes supérieurs », ironisa le nouveau venu ...

Legola se contenta de prendre le traversin qu'il avait sous lui et de le lancer a la figure de son camarade qui l'évita de justesse.

« -Cela aurait-il aussi endommagé votre précision Maître elfe ? »

Et ils rirent tous les deux de bon coeur .Livie qui était restée assise sur le rebord du lit, s'enquit sérieusement de la santé de Legolas.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Livie, je vais bien, voyez plutôt… »

Et pour confirmer ses dire il se leva mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'il était en sous-vêtement.

« -Que ... » s'étonna-t-il.

Son air interloqué ne fit qu'aggraver le fou rire d'Aragorn.

« -C'est mademoiselle Nolween qui vous a déshabillé, elle a dit que vous seriez plus à l'aise. »

L'elfe rougit violemment et le rôdeur eut cette fois-ci des larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux et une crampe aux côtes.

« -Ce n'est pas drôle », s'indigna l'elfe

« -Oh que si », réussit à répondre Aragorn entre deux éclats de rire », vous verriez votre tête. »

Les rires d'Aragorn devinrent contagieux et bientôt tous trois riaient aux éclats...

* * *

Erika leur avait laissé à tous les six son bureau pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Nolween était redevenue la jeune prêtresse qu'elle était chaque jour. La puissance toute de Jaune vêtue avait laissé place à Britney. Connor était là également, visiblement perturbé. Heather avait fait le déplacement de Boston et John était venu, ému de retrouver son père ainsi que ...

« -Maman », murmura John en entrant.

« -Mon fils », sourit la femme aux cheveux roux qui n'était autre que Brenda.

Elle avait retrouvé ses yeux verts et ses cheveux, précedemment enflammés, avaient perdu de leur intensité. Et ce n'était plus le pouvoir et la puissance qui émanait d'elle mais l'amour et le bonheur. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras :

« -Je suis heureuse de te retrouver... De vous retrouver tous », reprit-elle ne se retournant vers son mari et ses filles.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Britney et d'Heather. Mais celui de Nolween était plutôt gêné. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de sa mère, et les photos avaient toutes été brûlés par Connor dans une crise de désespoir. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme qui avait 25 ans en apparence et que l'on pouvait prendre pour sa soeur, mais en aucun cas, pour sa mère.

Brenda vit la tristesse dans les yeux de sa benjamine et la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« -Mon bébé... » souffla-t-elle, puis elle s'écarta pour l'observer. « Tu étais si petite, tu as tellement changé. »

« -C'est un peu normal », répondit Nolween d'une voix neutre.

« -J'ai tant de chose à apprendre sur toi... »

Pendant se temps Heather s'était glissée dans les bras de son père.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué Papa. »

« -Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon ange. »

« -Personne ne t'a obligé à partir... »

La réplique acide de Nolween claqua et laissa un grand silence...

« -Nolween », tenta Connor en faisant un pas vers elle, mais la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que l'on forme une belle est heureuse famille, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » s'indigna-t-elle, « Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Maman est partie, mais c'était indépendamment de sa volonté, on lui a jeté un sort. Elle est revenue, tout le monde est heureux, je le conçois... Mais toi, tu nous a abandonnés au moment où l'on avait le plus besoin de toi... »

« - Chaton... »

« -Il n'y a plus de chaton, il a disparu le jour où tu es parti... Tu entends ? Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ... »

« -Je suis quand même ton père ... »

« -Mon père », explosa-t-elle, « un père c'est quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour vous, qui est là quand vous avez besoin de lui, quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez vous reposer 24 heures sur 24, qui vous console quand vous faites des cauchemars, qui vous tient la main quand vous êtes malade ou que vous avez besoin d'aide... Mais où étais-tu à mes anniversaires, quand je suis devenue novice à Avalon, quand ces Salauds du Sénat m'ont utilisée à des fins politiques en me faisant prêtresse de Sekhmet, tu n'étais pas là pour me défendre, quand ce connard de Lestat a tué tout mon lycée, où étais- tu ? Hein? »

« -... »

« -C'est bien ce que je disais ... Tu n'es pas mon père, juste mon géniteur ... »

« -Nolween ... » fit Britney.

« -Quand à vous », fit-elle à l'intention de son frère et de ses soeurs, « vous n'êtes que des hypocrites car je sais très bien que vous pensez comme moi... Toi Heather, je ne compte plus les nuits ou je t'ai entendue pleurer, et toi Britney, les fois où tu le maudissais de nous avoir abandonnés, et toi John, à la naissance de Benjamin, quand tu promettais d'être toujours là pour lui, tu te souviens ? Je commençais tout juste à lire dans les pensées et je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce pouvoir... Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu as pensé ? »

« -Non », fit L'homme en baissant la tête, mais la jeune fille continua :

« -... Tu as pensé que jamais tu ne feras comme lui, jamais tu n'abandonneras ton enfant... »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

« -Au moins maman », reprit Nolween en se tournant vers Brenda, « tu auras appris une chose sur ta fille : la franchise est sa principale qualité, ou son plus grand défaut, à ta guise... »

Et elle partit en claquant la lourde porte.

* * *

« -Que fais-tu ici mon ami », demanda Legolas une fois rhabillé et que Livie fut partie.

« -C 'est très simple, je me trouvais comme à mon habitude sur les chemins de la terre du Milieu, lorsque je tombe sur Connor et Livie, qui étaient visiblement perdus. Ils cherchaient la lotlorien alors je les ai guidés. Une fois arrivés là-bas ; je n'eus même pas le temps de les présenter que la Dame Galadriel nous mena dans une chambre où se trouvait Brenda, la femme que recherchaient mes deux égarés... Et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit je partis avec eux sur les conseil de la dame de Lorien ... Voilà tu sais tout ... Qu'y a-t-il mon ami ? Tu as l'air bien songeur... »

« -C'est que, tu le sais peut être, je suis ici en temps que maître d'armes d'une jeune fille nommée Nolween, qui est précisément la fille de Connor et Brenda, mais elle n'a pas vu ses parents depuis fort longtemps et leur disparition l'a gravement affectée... »

« -Nolween ? Cette jeune fille tout de bleu vêtue qui chevauche une licorne ? »

« -oui. »

« -Mais elle, enfin ...elle n'est pas ...elle ressemble », balbutia le rôdeur.

« -Oui, je sais », répondit tristement Legolas, « Aragorn mon ami », reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, « puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« -Faites, Legolas, faites ... »

« -Comment avez-vous su que vous étiez amoureux d'Arwen ? »

Aragorn soupira ...


	24. c'est un rêve

Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Rowling et de Tolkien.

Message de bêta-Luné : Ryannon n'est toujours pas de retour, vous aurez les réponses de vos reviews sans doute la prochaine fois, kiiisssss et bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 24

Les yeux embrumés de larmes et le coeur rempli de haine, Nolween traversa les couloirs de Poudlard à toute allure, passa devant l'infirmerie où elle manqua de renverser Legolas et Aragorn qui sortaient, et poursuivit son chemin sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

« -C'est sur », ironisa Aragorn, « elle a du caractère. »

Mais Legolas n'entendit pas les paroles de son ami, et poursuivit la jeune fille.

« -Bien, merci de me laisser », cria le Rôdeur, puis pour lui-même : « comment je vais me retrouver dans ce dédale ? »

Nolween courait à en perdre haleine, se dirigea vers les écuries du château, monta sur Azilaï et partit au grand galop. Legolas eut juste le temps de se pousser quand la licorne passa devant lui. Il se dépêcha de monter Kalife et continua sa poursuite sous le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tout était si difficile ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet imbécile d'elfe vienne à Mogador, pourquoi, toutes ces réaction en chaîne ? Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils revenus? Pourquoi leurs avait-elle parlé ainsi ? Toutes ces questions ne trouvèrent pas de réponses dans l'esprit de la jeune prêtresse. Sa monture ralentit progressivement pour finalement s'arrêter devant un petit cours d'eau. Nolween reprit ses esprits, descendit de la licorne et regarda autour d'elle pour se situer. Elle reconnut bientôt la partie Sud de Brocéliandre. Un galop se fit entendre, elle reconnut immédiatement Kalife et se souvint de Legolas qu'elle avait failli renverser. Ce devait être lui .Elle se raidit légèrement pour se détendre lorsque l'elfe arriva, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons.

« -Damoiselle Nolween? »

Nolween sourit ... damoiselle ... On ne l'appelait plus guère de façon si chevaleresque. Uniquement à la cour d'Arthur, mais ces paroles étaient tintées de craintes. Ici nulle crainte, juste de l'inquiétude pour elle et une pointe de compassion.

« -Prince Legolas », répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire en s'asseyant sur un rocher bordant le ruisseau…

« -Qu'avez-vous ? »

« -Une réunion de famille qui s'est mal terminée. »

Il descendit de cheval et s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés. Hésitant, il se tordit les mains, riant intérieurement de son malaise, puis finalement passa un bras au dessus de son épaule et la ramena contre lui. Elle ne fit rien, se laissa faire; il était étonnant de la voir si passive, cette jeune femme vive et passionnée. C'était comme si aujourd'hui, plus rien ne l'intéressait, qu'elle n'était plus qu'une enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et se laisse bercer. Mais le charme fut bientôt rompu quand elle leva la tête vers son maître d'armes.

« -Vous avez quelque chose à me dire. »

Legolas se résigna. Il était inutile de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle était une puissance établie_ : l'Esprit _...

« -Vous vous posez des questions sur mon identité... Moi aussi, parfois, car je ne sais pas exactement qui je suis ... ce que je suis... »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'elfe et le regarda fdroit dans les yeux .  
« -Je suis l'_Espri_t, une puissance établie. Je contrôle l'eau, tout comme l'esprit, elle est commune à chaque être, en fait c'est quasiment la même chose, dit-elle en un sourire, comme toutes les autres puissances, je n'étais avant que de l'énergie, mais voyant les dégâts du monde, nous nous sommes progressivement incarné en personne de toutes races, mais plus généralement en Hommes car il ont des défauts qui se plient bien au caprices des éléments ... »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant son trouble .Quelque chose le gênait, elle le sentait...

« -Qui a-t-il ? »

« -Vous ne savez vraiment pas », s'étonna l'elfe.

« -Je n'aime pas lire dans l'esprit des personne qui me sont chères... Je préfère qu'elles soient franches... »

Il soupira, il ne pouvait plus la regarder dans les yeux... Ses yeux si dérangeants... Comme ceux de Galadriel, mais à la fois plus doux et plus terribles... Il se leva pour prendre de la contenance. Elle le suivit des yeux, puis voyant qu'il lui tendait la main elle la prit et se leva également...

« -Ce que j'ai à vous dire va sûrement vous choquer, mais je puis vous affirmer que c'est la stricte vérité, on me l'a confirmé dans un songe ... »

« -Dans un songe », s'étonna la jeune femme, « Legolas, vous allez bien ? »

« -Je vais très bien ...Il faut que je vous dise que ... »


	25. Alea jacta est

Disclaimer : cette fic se base sur les mondes de Tolkien et de Rowling.

**lune : **et oui , pov sev , je me complet a le torturer...mais franchement il lui ai arrivé pire dans d autre fic...il est pas doué dans la vie sociale c ets tout...je t avoue que quand j ai revu l histoire , ca a passablement changé ...avant heloise etait la fille de lavande brown...mais bon , j ai preferé changer ...j allais pas lui infliger ca en plus a sev...et puis, je preferer lui mettre un anonyme dont on serait libre d inventer la suite ...mais a mon humble avis ce n ets pas gai , puisque sev , meme a la retraité , hante tjs poudlard...  
quand a la peau de nolween , je la voyait translucide brillant ...voyons voir comment expliqué ...comme une fille faite d eau ...elle est bleuté partout , sa peau parait si fini et si pale qu on voit transparaitre quelque veine , et elle est eclatante d une lueur bleue aveuglante ...voila comment elle est...

**pegases : **qui vient a point a qui sait attendre comme disait l autre ...et voila , la suite est la ...pour les relations pere fille...c ets compliqué , et je ne pretendrais pas m ingerer dans les tiennes...j espere que ce que j ia fait resurgir n ets pas tres douloureux...moi aussi j ai eut du mal a l ecrire ...  
au fait pk convaincre ta soeur d arreter l equitation ...c ets le truc le plus magique au monde ? Et pour ta fic , si tu vas sur ta boite mail , tu verras quelque review de ma part...

**lune**** bis : **« -Je suis l'Esprit, une puissance établie. Je contrôle l'eau, tout comme l'esprit, elle est commune à chaque être, en fait c'est quasiment la même chose, dit-elle en un sourire, comme toutes les autres puissances, je n'étais avant que de l'énergie, mais voyant les dégâts du monde, nous nous sommes progressivement incarné en personne de toute race, mais plus généralement en Hommes car il ont des défauts qui se plient bien au caprices des éléments ... »  
J'adore cette explication !  
ah bon tant que ça...je vois pas toute l etendue qu elle souleve chez toi...surtout que tu vas etre decue au prochain chapitre ...quoique , en tant que beta lectrice , tu profites de tt en avant première et ...HEY ! ca fait une sacrée avance sur moi alors ...en contrepartie , j exige la suite de nereis en avant première !

**elennawen** : oh , tu sais je ne cour pas apres les reviews ( l odieux mensonge ...mais tt les auteurs resteront modeste sur ce sujet...)  
merci pour tes encouragements en tt cas...a bientot j espere

**luna****ard** : et oui , j ai quelque guest star dans ma manche ...apres buffy , le etres de lumières, le cavalier sans tete , la bete du gevaudan( que nous connaissons bien tte les deux ) , voici l arrivée d aragorn...et j en ai d autre comme ca ...tu verra plus tard ma puce...  
en esperant que ca se soit bien passé en espagne...

**fanderpg : **tiens , un(e) nouveau ( nouvelle) lecteur( trice ) ...quoique vu le publique je pencherait pour le feminin..et bien , que dire a par amuse toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre( et la vingtaine qui vont suivre ) ...a bientot j espere

* * *

Chapitre 25 

« -... que », reprit Nolween.

« -Ce n'est pas facile à dire », finit par dire Legolas, « cela va bousculer pas mal de vos certitudes... »

« -Je n'en ai plus aucune ... »

« -Il va falloir me croire parce que ça va vous faire un choc ... »

« -Je suis forte ...j'encaisserai... »

« -Pardon », fit l'elfe qui ne comprenait pas.

Nolween sourit puis planta son regard dans le sien.

« -Dites-moi Legolas... »

Il la tint fermement par les avants bras de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie à sa révélation, prit une inspiration ...

Brenda baissa la tête et Connor s'assit.

« -Je suis désolée », fit Britney penaude, « elle n'est plus la petite fille sage et silencieuse que vous avez connue... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal... Mais après le départ de Papa elle a changé radicalement de comportement... »

« -Ce n'est pas toi, la rassura Connor, « je n'aurais jamais dû partir... C'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et je m'en mords les doigts, croyez-moi... »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Mélusine entra ...

« -Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais y a un monsieur tout bizarre qui est perdu et qui cherche la sortie... »

Il ne savait pas par où commencer, et décida de commencer en douceur ...

« -Nolween avez-vous déjà été malade... je ne veux pas dire, comme les Gadgo... Je veux dire comme les gitans... »

Nolween fronça les sourcils : où voulait-il en venir ?

« -Non, bien sur ... en fait ce que je voulais vous dire ...c'est que ...vous ... »

« -Je ... »

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de la jeune femme :

« -Vous êtes une elfe ... »

Un grand silence se fit ...il sembla même à Legolas qu'il n'entendait plus le doux clapotis de l'eau ... Il rouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Nolween qui était sans expression. Son regard dévia sur le cours d'eau qui était effectivement immobile, trahissant ainsi les sentiments de la prêtresse... qui éclata d'un rire nerveux ...

« -alors vous, vous avez le don pour faire rire les gens ... »

Et elle lui tourna le dos et partit dans un fou rire.

« -Je ne plaisante pas », tenta de la retenir Legolas.

« -Donnez moi une seule preuve ... une seule. »

« -Nous sommes en train de parler en elfique ... »

« -Mauvais exemple, tout le monde peut apprendre à parler elfique ... » reprit elle en s'enfuyant.

Legolas essaya de la rattraper et la plaqua contre un chêne.

« -Vous savez très bien que non », fit-il d'un ton autoritaire, « vous n'avez jamais entendu des elfes parler sur ces terre et vos ancêtres parlait Quenya et non le Sindarin .De plus vous le parlez sans aucun accent... »

Nolween tenta de se dégager mais l'elfe la maintint fermement contre l'arbre.

« -Vous voulez d'autres d'arguments ? Vous n'êtes jamais malade et même pour une prêtresse de Sekhmet, vous êtes trop forte pour une humaine. Vos oreilles sont bien trop pointues pour la race des Hommes, votre vue trop perçante comme tous vos sens qui sont beaucoup trop développés... Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous ne sentez pas le froid... c'est pour cela que vous pouvez déjeuner dehors en plein hiver en Ecosse, ou encore que vous vous baladez dans le parc de Poudlard le soir de Noël en robe légère ...

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et à la fin, ferma les yeux ... Il n'aurait pas du, pas comme ça... pas si brusquement... Nolween en profita pour se dégager et lui fit face.

« -Ce n'est qu'une suite de coïncidence », se borna-t-elle, « je suis loin d'être une elfe ! Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que les elfes sont sages, posés et réfléchis ... vous êtes si ...parfait...! Moi je ne suis qu'une gamine qui a beaucoup trop de caractère et qui se laisse trop guider par ses sentiments ... »

Et elle s'enfuit une fois de plus, et encore une fois, Legolas la retint :

« -Les elfes aussi se laisse parfois emportés par leurs sentiments et ils ne sont pas parfaits... »

Et il l'embrassa violement. Ce fut un baiser passionné et désespéré, comme une bouteille à la mer. Une chose folle dont tous deux rêvaient sans se l'avouer. Surprise d'abord, Nolween se laissa faire et le baiser prit une allure plus tendre. Soudain Nolween repoussa l'elfe.

« -Je crois que les événements de la journée vous ont épuisé professeur. »

Sa remarque froide et détaché transperça le coeur de Legolas qui la regarda partir sur sa monture, sachant pertinemment où elle allait et qu'il l'avait perdue à jamais ...


	26. les effets devastateur d'un baiser

Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Tolkien et de Rowling.

**_Message de la bêta-readeuse : je ne parviens pas à ouvrir ma boîte mail (arrrfffff !) mais je pense que Ryannon n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. lol A la prochaine ! _**

* * *

****

_**Chapitre 26**_

Harry sortit du château pour observer l'ampleur des dégâts .Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que le parc n'avait pas changé d'apparence.

"Comme si il ne s'était rien passé, pensa-t-il, les puissances établies font vraiment bien leur boulot ..."

Soudain le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs et une averse tomba sur Poudlard. Harry se précipita vers l'abri le plus proche, à savoir la cabane d'Hagrid. Il ne fut pas surpris outre mesure de voir que les dragons invoqués par Nolween étaient derrières chez le demi-géant. Il frappa puis entra.

« -Bonjour Hagrid », s'exclama-t-il en enlevant sa cape trempée, « quel changement de temps soudain... »

« -N'est ce pas », répondit le demi-géant, « vous croyez que quelque chose ne va pas chez la petite ...un changement si soudain... »

« -elle est avec Legolas », l'informa Harry.

« -alors ça explique tout... Avec ses parents qui sont de retour, et tous les événements de la journée... Au fait, comment va Sita ? »

« -Elle se repose dans sa chambre. Elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes aujourd'hui ... »

« -Savez-vous qui était derrière tout ça ? Crabbe est stupide, je le conçois, mais pas assez pour attaquer Poudlard, et cette alliance avec les démons ...c'est plus qu'étrange ... »

« -Erika pense que cela a avoir avec la prophétie ... »

« -Celle de Lliane : retour du prince, de l'elfe, et la fin d'Avalon ! »

« -Précisément ... »

Les deux soupirèrent en pensant la même chose : pauvre Nolween.

« A coté d'elle, moi, j'ai eu une enfance tranquille », songea nostalgiquement Harry quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas :

« -Nolween a disparu », cria Drago.

« -Il lui est arrivé quelque chose » ... s'affola le sorcier.

« -Oui », ironisa Drago, « une déclaration d'amour ... »

* * *

Elle galopa jusqu'a un bosquet doré ...Elle ne voulait pas aller à Avalon, elle savait que Morgane ne lui serait d'aucun recours ... Brocéliande était la seule issue. Ici elle serait tranquille, personne ne pouvait la trouver sans son consentement. Personne sauf cette forme cotonneuse toute droit sortie d'un rêve, qui la prit par la main, l'emmenant au coeur de la cité elfique où la jeune prêtresse pleura tout son saoul pendant des jours.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Legolas n'avait pas vu Nolween. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu non plus de nouvelle. Aujourd'hui les cours de Poudlard allaient reprendre et il ne savait pas si la jeune fille allait venir.

« -Je ne suis qu'un idiot ...Ses parents qui réapparaissent, elle apprend qu'elle est une elfe, et une déclaration d'amour... La pauvre, elle doit être chamboulée ... »

« -Ce n'est pas votre faute si Nolween elle est partie ... »

Legolas se retourna .Harry lui faisait face.

« -Elle a toujours été solitaire, enfin, à part avec Sita .Mais même quand elle était avec elle, elle était, en quelque sorte, absente... Lorsque ma femme et moi nous l'avons recueillie, nous savions que sous cette façade de fille volontaire se cachait une fleur fragile... »

Legolas sourit silencieusement. Lui aussi l'avait vue, mais n'en avait pas tenu compte cette nuit-là...

« -En tout cas, tenez », fit Harry en lui tendant Celondir, Winky en a plus qu'assez, elle a peur des chiens, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous en occuper... Et puis, il faudra bien qu'elle le récupère un jour », ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Il se leva et partit en direction de sa classe, se retournant au dernier instant :

« -On nous a prévenus qu'elle reprendrait les cours normalement, aujourd'hui... »

« -Merci », it piteusement Legolas.

* * *

Elle inspira un bon coup... Poudlard était immense et il y avait de grande chance qu'elle ne le rencontre pas... Pourvu qu'elle ne le rencontre pas... Il ne faut pas qu'elle le rencontre ...

Nolween vit dans le couloir son amie Sita, et avança vers elle d'un pas nerveux.

« -Salut toi, tu vas mieux ? »

« -Assez pour reprendre les cours selon Madame Pomfrech... Dommage, je me serais bien passée des cours de Malefoy ... »

« -Tout le monde se passerait bien des cours de Malefoy... Mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer », fit triomphalement Anna.

« -Laquelle ? » s'intrigua Sita.

« -Malefoy est parti en lune de miel... »

« -En lune de Miel », s'étonna Nolween, mais les vacances viennent de finir, en plus on a eu une rallonge a cause de l'attaque... »

« -Ben, justement, d'après ce que j'ai entendu d'une conversation entre la directrice et le professeur Granger... attention, je les espionnais pas, je suis tombée là par hasard... »

« -Tu tombes souvent par hasard sur les profs toi », ironisa Sita, « allez ne nous fais pas languir ... »

« -Et ben, il parait qu'il ne devait partir que cet été, mais que la femme de Malefoy serait tombée enceinte et que pour la féliciter, il l'a emmenée au Séchel ... »

« -Ouah ! ben pour un voyage comme ça, je veux bien être enceinte de lui moi ... »

« -Sita », s'outra Nolween

« -Quoi ! Sortir avec un de ses profs c'est cool non ? On est prévenu des interros, on peut le faire chanter pour avoir des bonnes notes... Pis si en plus on a le droit au voyage au Sechel... »

« -Moi ce que je dis surtout », reprit Anna, « c'est vive Ginny et son bébé, parce que grâce a elle : pas de cour de potion ! »

Sita et Anna éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'elle partirent toutes trois dans les couloirs. Seule Nolween avait un sourire faux ...

« -Voilà enfin vos résultats du contrôle sur le chapitre 7... Il est plutôt réussi pour certains, alors que pour d'autres... »

Le professeur Potter passa dans les rangs en distribuant les contrôles.

« -Mademoiselle Olare, 14.5, c'est assez bien mais vous devez être plus rigoureuse dans vos réponses... Monsieur Fennmord, 9.5, vous n'avez pas la moyenne mais vous vous améliorez, c'est encourageant ... »

« -Dit Nolween, quand est-ce que tu revois ton maître d'arme... Il est plutôt mignon », murmura Sita.

« -Justement, il faut que je t'en parle ... »

« -Mademoiselle Mac leone, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une bonne note que vous pouvez vous permettre de bavarder ...ni vous non plus mademoiselle Pierson. »

« -Excusez-nous, professeur », fit Sita qui n'était pas désolée le moins du monde...

* * *

Lors de la pause de 10 heures, Sita et Nolween se retrouvèrent sur les branches de l'arbre dans lequel, autrefois, elles avaient bâti une cabane. Les éclats de rires d'autrefois étaient passés et laissaient place au silence gêné et solennel de la jeune prêtresse.

Elle se décida enfin :

« -Legolas ... Il m'a annoncée ...enfin que ... »

« -Vas -y, accouche ... »

« -...que j'étais une elfe ... »

« -C'est tout ! » fit Sita passablement déçue, « je pensais qu'il t'avait fait une déclaration... »

« -Oh, il me l'a fait aussi ... »

« -Vraiment ... Vas-y raconte », s'écria Sita visiblement plus intéressée par cette nouvelle.

« -Sita, c'est sérieux ...Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit... Il m' annonçait que j'étais une elfe ! »

« -Ben, si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes... »

« -Chérie, la première langue que tu as su parler et écrire, c'était l'elfique ; tes oreilles même si tu les caches, elles sont pointues. Et tu as vu à quoi tu ressembles sous ta forme originel: un indice : ce n'est pas une humaine... Et puis je te parle même pas de tes titres elfiques... »

Nolween haussa les épaules, visiblement confuse.

« -Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses, reprit Sita, à savoir : Comment embrasse un elfe ... »


	27. cas d absenteisme

**Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur les œuvres de Tolkien et de Rowling.**

_Message de la bêta-Luné : Bac et révisions obligeant, Ryannon n'a pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Kisss et bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 27  
**

La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours mit fin à l'instruction de Sita. Les deux gryffondors descendirent de l'arbre et traversèrent le parc sans se presser.  
« -De toute façon, Malefoy n'est pas là alors on a pas cours... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »  
Nolween s'était arrêtée et Sita pouvait voir s'esquisser un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son amie.  
« -On va avoir des ennuis », répondit-elle simplement.  
Sita la regarda avec un air interrogateur.  
« - Je ne vous le fais pas dire mademoiselle Mac leone » fit une voix sombre.  
« -Professeur Rogue », s'exclama Sita , « vous êtes pas dans vos cachots... »  
Rogue tiqua et se retourna vers l'impertinente.  
« -Non mademoiselle Pierson, je ne suis pas dans mes cachots, comme vous dites, pour la simple et bonne raison que je cherche deux gryffondors en retard à mon cours. »  
« -Ne me dite pas que ... »  
« -Et si, Sita. Je crois que nous avons un remplaçant. »  
« -Qui vous enlève 10 points chacune pour retard et insubordination ... », siffla le professeur de Potion.  
« - je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, professeur », ironisa Nolween en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

* * *

Lors du repas de midi, la grande salle a toujours été le lieu de prédilection pour tous les cancans de l'école. Mais aujourd'hui, à toutes les tables, les discussions tournaient autour d'un seul et même sujet :  
« -quand même, elle est vache Erika de nous mettre un remplaçant à Malefoy », ronchonna Sita.  
« -C'était couru », lui répondit Kate Hudson, une 6 e année. « Rogue donne des cours particuliers aux Serpentard et Erika lui a permis de rester au château... »  
« -Parce qu'il a pas de vie sociale », plaisanta Kurt, son meilleur ami.  
« - Qui voudrait se lier d'amitié avec Rogue » , s'enquit Sita , « c'est vrai , c'est le type le plus antipathique de tous les mondes... Pas étonnant qu'il soit tout seul . »  
« -C'est peut être qu'il est triste, ou qu'il n'a pas le choix », le défendit Héloïse, une fille de 5e année.  
Sita se tourna vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras :  
« -Regardez moi cet ange », fit-elle, « elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de défendre l'indéfendable ... »  
Tout le monde rit et Sita, forte de ce succès, reprit en imitant une bande annonce :  
« -Plus fort que terminator, plus fort qu'Higlander, plus persévérant que freddy... Il est de retour, le cauchemar de vos nuits : Rogue, le professeur de potion... En ce moment, à Poudlard. »

Ce fut encore l'hilarité général à la table des gryffondors. Nolween, elle, ne riait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne participait aux conversations de ses amis. Elle ne mangeait pas non plus. Elle se contentait de jouer négligemment avec sa fourchette. Elle tourna timidement les yeux vers la table des professeurs où était Legolas. Elle s'aperçut vite que celui-ci la fixait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Nolween détourna vivement les yeux. Trop vivement. Et cela n'échappa à Brenda.

« -Et toi, tu sais c'est qui le nouveau prof d'histoire de la magie ? »  
Nolween se rendit compte que la question de Kate lui était adressée.

« - Euh, non pourquoi ? On en a un nouveau ? »  
« - T'es dans les nuages ou quoi ? Ça fait deux heures qu'on en parle. Il y a Walmer qui a fait une crise de nerf à cause d'une stupide blague des serpentard et on se demandait qui serait le remplaçant. »  
« -Tant que c'est pas Rogue », tenta de plaisanter Nolween.  
« -ouais, t'as raison... »

* * *

Héloïse coura dans son dortoir, effondrée. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Toutes ces critiques sur le professeur de potion. Ce n'était pas un saint, d'accord. Et même si elle était "un accident", c'était son père. Mais ça personne ne le savait. Pour tout le monde, elle était Héloïse Miller, la fille d'une ancienne serdaigle, tombée enceinte à 15 ans. Un scandale à l'époque. "Un accident ". Elle était effondrée sur son oreiller quand Anna, sa compagne de chambre, la surprit :  
« -Héloïse , ça ne va pas ... »  
« -Si , tout va très bien », hurla-t-elle, « je suis en pleine forme, tout va plus que bien ! »  
les yeux noirs de la jeune fille semblaient avoir pris feu, et ceux d'Anna étaient illuminés d'une folle lueur de peur.  
« -Hélo... »  
Trop tard , la jeune fille était déjà partie .

* * *

Il était 14 heures. Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année attendaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Ils étaient les premiers à avoir cours avec le remplaçant mystère. Celui-ci étant en retard, les potins reprirent :  
« -Elle fait chier Erika de nous foutre deux remplaçants dans la même journée. On a même plus le temps de se reposer. »  
« -Faut dire, on a les aspics a la fin de l'année ... »  
« -Il parait que ce nouveaux prof, et bien, c'est un elfe. »

« - oh non, persifla Camilla Parker, on n'est pas assez bien placé pour avoir un tel honneur, il faut être de la famille de la directrice, pour pouvoir avoir de tel professeur. »  
« -Ferme là Parker », aboya Sita.  
« - Ta gueule, Pierson, je ne dis que la vérité. Et puis je suis sûre que tu n'as pas hésité à lui faire visiter le pays, ainsi que les charmes vallonnés des kalderash, n'est-ce pas Nolween ? »  
Mais avant qu'elle se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, la prêtresse l'avait plaquée au sol. S'en suivit une furieuse bataille ou la serpantarde fut rapidement battue, dans tous les sens du terme. Les autres élèves ne songèrent même pas à les séparer bien au contraire, les paris allaient bon train… Il fallut donc attendre l'intervention du nouveau professeur, qui arriva en courant et sépara les deux filles sans peine.  
« - mademoiselle Parker, allez à l'infirmerie avec monsieur Stark et sachez que ce sera -20 pts pour Serpentard », fit Brenda , « quand à vous mademoiselle Mac leone, vous ne faites honneur ni à votre maison, ni à votre famille, ni à votre rang. Ce sera 50 points enlevés à Gryffondor, une retenue pour vous ainsi qu'une exclusion de cours. »

Un grognement de protestation s'éleva du rang des Gryffondors, tandis que Nolween lançait un regard de défi. Sur l'ordre du professeur, les autres septièmes années rentrèrent dans la salle de cours. Quand elle fut seule, Nolween partit en direction de la bibliothèque à pas rageur. Elle fut interrompue par Legolas au détour d'un couloir.  
« -Où allez-vous comme ça Nolween » demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

Nolween releva la tête, les yeux remplis de haine, elle avait au bord des lèvres des mots cruels, acides, témoignages d'un mal-être qui était déjà presque palpable. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à cracher son venin; mais ne parvint qu'à s'effondrer en pleurs devant ce regard interrogateur qu'avait l'elfe. Touché par ses larmes, l'elfe la serra contre lui pour qu'elle se calme. Le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine berça la jeune fille et une fois ses larmes taries elle releva la tête vers l'elfe avec un regard de gratitude, puis, sans un mot, partit. Legolas ne tenta pas de la retenir, il savait que bien trop de chose se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il allait donc lui laissait un moment de répit. Il allait la laisser tout court d'ailleurs.


	28. tant de choses vibrent et resonnent

**Disclaimer : cette fic se base sur le monde de Tolkien et celui de Rowling.**

Chapitre 28

Stupéfait par l'attitude de Nolween, Legolas continua sa route dans les couloir de Poudlard. Il arriva devant une gargouille, prononça le mot de passe, et entra dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci était assise derrière son bureau et ne releva même pas la tête de ses papiers quand elle fit :

« Asseyez vous, Legolas. »

Non surpris, l'intéressé esquissa un petit sourire et s'assit :

« Vous devez sûrement savoir la raison de ma visite. »

« Je m'en doute... Vous voulez repartir en terre du milieu, n'est ce pas ? »

« oui. »

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Erika releva la tête, posa ses lunettes rectangulaires et soupira...

« Je savais que cela finirai comme cela. »

« Il est normal que je reparte chez moi. Nolween est très douée, et je n'ai plus rien à apprendre à une puissance établie... »

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais... et détrompez-vous, vous avez encore quelque chose à lui apprendre. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« L'amour... »

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe de soupirer. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas que la gitane soit au courant ?

« Mes ancêtres étaient des elfes, et si nous avons perdu notre immortalité et que nous ressemblons plus à des Hommes, il nous reste encore quelques ... attributs elfiques », répondit Erika en devinant sa pensée.

Elle se leva, passa devant son bureau, posa une main sur le menton de l'elfe et le releva :

« Je ne puis vous empêcher de partir, Prince Legolas, mais sachez que votre destinée est liée à la sienne... ainsi qu'à la nôtre. De par votre mère, vous êtes fils de l'île sacrée... »

Legolas tiqua en entendant parler de sa mère mais il lut dans les yeux résignés d'Erika qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

« Je partirai demain », annonça-t-il.

« Vous le lui direz. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. »

Il se leva, salua la directrice et partit en direction du manoir de Nolween.

* * *

« Vous partez », fit Marc.

« Je ne puis restez ici, cela n'arrangerait pas les choses », l'informa le prince elfe.

« Sachez que ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer, et que j'attends avec impatience votre retour... »

« Je doute de revenir un jour... »

« Elle vous aime, cela crève les yeux...Vous reviendrez ... ou elle viendra vers vous. »

legolas sourit en prenant son arc et son carquois.

« Tout le monde semble savoir ses sentiments... sauf elle. »

« J'ai vu votre trouble, bien avant que vous vous en rendiez compte... »

Legolas ne répondit pas, serra la main du majordome, et partit en direction de la sortie. Il fut vite rattrapé par winky :

« Prince, prince, le prince oublie quelque chose... »

Legolas se retourna et vit qu'elle tenait Celondir.

« Il est à Nolween, Winky... »

« Ah, non, Winky ne veut pas de ça ici ! Et comme ça le prince legolas pensera à mademoiselle Nolween et peut être il reviendra pour montrer a mademoiselle comment la sale bête a grandi... »

« Merci winky. »

Il prit le chien, la salua, et partit vers brocéliandre.

* * *

Après avoir laissé Legolas, Nolween sortit dans le parc. Elle avait besoin de s'oxygéner. De l'air, la nature, le silence, le...

« Salut… »

Nolween se tourna vers la petite voix et vit Héloïse assise près du lac :

« Salut », répondit-elle simplement.

« T'es pas en cour ? »

« Virée. Et toi ? »

« Sèche ...T'as qui ? »

« Ma mère ... et toi ? »

« Mon père... »

Elle l'avait dit... tout simplement. Héloïse ne savait pas comment ces mots avaient pu franchir ses lèvres mais ils l'avaient fait.

« C'est qui ton père ? »

« Rogue... »

«Oh! » fit simplement Nolween.

« Et c'est qui ta mère. »

« La régente, elle a repris le poste de prof d'histoire de la magie. »

« Oh ! »

« Mouais… »

« Comme tu dis... »

Bientôt les deux gryffondors n'entendirent plus que les oiseaux.

« Alors ta mère est revenue... C'est la reine des sorcières qui va être contente. »

« Jessica adore ma mère, elles sont comme des soeurs... Y a aussi mon père qui est revenu. »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très proches, tu dois être contente... »

Nolween ne répondit pas :

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non, t'as dit l'exacte vérité, nous étions très proches... »

Puis elle changea de sujet :

« Je savais pas que Rogue avait une fille ... »

« Officiellement non, je ne suis que la fille de Lorelaï Miller... En fait au cours de la 5 e année de ma mère, un élève Neville Longdubas... »

« Le prof de botanique ? »

« Ouais, ben en fait il était pas doué en potion, il s'est gouré d'ingrédients et au lieu de faire une potion capillaire, il a fait une potion aphrodisiaque... Résultat : une attirance irrésistible de rogue et de ma mère et ma naissance neuf mois après... »

« C'est dur ...Il ne t'as pas reconnu ? »

« Oh, si, mais ma mère n'a pas voulu ébruité l'affaire... Enfin, c'était peine perdue, puisque ses parents l'ont retirée de l'école, et en fin de compte tout le monde a su qu elle était enceinte... On savait pas de qui par contre... ce qui a alimenté encore plus les ragots! »

« Je vois, Rogue doit être un père du genre absent ... »

« Nan, du genre froid ... Et toi avec ton père c'est comment ? »

« Ben en ce moment, c'est moi qui suis du genre glaciale. Il nous a laissés lorsque j'avais 5 ans et maintenant il veut que l'on fasse comme si de rien n'était... »

« Tu sais, je vais te dire une bonne chose : si j'étais toi , je courrais dans ses bras. Moi mon père, il ne m'a pas voulue, et même si je sais, bien qu'il le montre très peu soit dit en passant , qu'il tient à moi, ce ne sera jamais la même relation que celle qui t'unit à ton père ... »

« Oui mais ... »

« Il t'a abandonnée, c'est pas grave, il a fait une erreur, ce n'est pas le plus important, l'important c'est vos sentiment ...Tu sais l'erreur est humaine et tout le monde en fait. »

« L'erreur est plus qu'humaine, elle est universelle », reprit nolween en repensant au propos de Legolas...

Puis elle quitta le lac des yeux et se retourna vers Héloïse :

« Je te remercie, tu m'as beaucoup aidée... En tout cas, j'espère que ça ira mieux avec Rogue ...enfin Severus ...fin, le professeur ... »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi ... »

Et Nolween repartit en direction de la classe de sa mère.

* * *

Elle y arriva lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Elle entra et demanda quelques instants à Brenda.

« Bien sur », fit la grande rousse, « il fallait également que je te parle... »

Nolweeen ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ...

« ...Non, laisse-moi finir... Je sais que ces dernières années ont été dures pour toi et je le comprends... Ces dernières semaines, une terrible pression s'est abattue sur toi, mais je veux que tu saches que je le comprends... Quand ta grand mère est morte, j'avais 5 ans et du jour au lendemain, je suis devenue la régente, j'ai dû m'occuper plus tard de ta tante que ton grand-père délaissé ainsi que de Jessica... Cela n'a pas été facile et je suis sure qu'il me serait arrivé la même chose qu'à toi, j'aurais déprimé aussi... »

« Je déprime pas maman, je pète un câble ... »

« oui, ça ce comprend... »

« Ecoute, maman, si j'ai sauté sur Camille ce n'est pas à cause du retour de papa… »

« C'est Legolas... »

« Comment... »

« Je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas, je vois tout, et je sais tout sur mes enfants... »

Nolween sourit :

« Ecoute, je veux bien venir à la maison pour parler avec papa... »

« Tu as cours... »

« Tu peux pas me faire une petite dérogation, s'il te plait, c'est pour une bonne cause », gémit la jeune fille0

« Ca commence bien, je fais déjà du favoritisme... »

Nolween sauta au cou de sa mère...


	29. Civilisation

**Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur le monde de Rowling. **

**Chapitre 29**

Nolween arriva à Edimbourg. Elle aimait cette ville, l'ambiance, les rues pleines de moldus. Elle prit le bus, sortit de la ville et arriva dans la campagne environnante. Là, s'élevait une vieille ferme, une sorte de ranch. Autour des dizaines et des dizaines de chevaux broutaient paisiblement. La jeune fille s'arrêta, en caressa quelques uns qui s'étaient approchés à son arrivée. Elle plongea ses mains dans son énorme blouson et soupira.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais ... »

Son pas prit une allure plus assurée et elle se retrouva devant la porte, voulut toquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant.

« Nolween, fit Connor surpris, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non vas-y entre », fit-il en cédant le passage.

Nolween entra timidement. Elle suivit le couloir et arriva dans le salon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours; rien n'avait changé. Depuis que son père était parti, elle n'avait plus voulu remettre un pied dans cette maison. Ni ses soeurs d'ailleurs. Amandine et John l'avaient gardée mais ne s'en servaient jamais. Trop de souvenirs pour John.

La gitane avança vers l'antique cheminée sculptée et des souvenirs surgirent de sa mémoire tandis qu'elle passait sa fine main blanche sur les boiseries. Des éclats de rire d'un matin de noël. Elle avait eu un petit chat. Britney avait eu son premier ordinateur et Heather, heureuse d'être enfin sortie de l'hôpital avait eu une magnifique poupée de porcelaine. Quand à John, il boudait, car Connor lui faisait croire qu'il n'avait pas de cadeaux... Une semaine plus tard, ils partaient entre hommes à la finale de la NBA... Nolween sourit à se souvenir. C'était le bon temps. Connor la tira de sa rêverie.

« Tu me donnes ton manteau ? »

« Oui, tiens. »

Il revint et s'assit dans l'un des épais fauteuils. Il se pencha en avant, prit une inspiration mais Nolween l'empêcha de parler.

« Nan, ne parle pas, il faut que je le fasse. Maintenant. Sinon on va encore se disputer et tout cela aura été vain... Ecoute, je te comprends... enfin presque. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et tu n'as fait qu'en faire une énorme. Plus grosse que les autres. Mais tu es mon père, et je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Ni toi, ni tes actes. Alors, si tu veux, on va reprendre à zéro. Hein ? »

Elle le suppliait presque. Elle avait tellement besoin de son père en ce jour d'incertitude. Il ne réagissait pas. Incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé sa fille comme ça ?

« Hein », répéta-t-elle.

« Bien sur, chaton », fit-il les larmes au yeux.

Et Nolween plongea dans les bras ouverts de son père.

* * *

Legolas était arrivé à la porte des mondes. Enfin, se disait-il. Tout le chemin durant, il avait craint que Nolween n'arrive et ne l'empêche de partir. Elle ou la petite Mélusine. Il sourit au souvenir de l'enfant. Peut-être la reverrait-il un jour. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : son immortalité était immense et il s'était promis de ne pas revenir sur ces terres. Trop de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Nolween à l'aimer. Mais lui ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer.

Soudainement, il se demanda comment il allait passer la porte des mondes. Sans un initié, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais à cet instant, le pendentif que Nolween lui avait offert lors de leur séjour à Camelot, ce pendentif qui ne le quittait plus, se mit à scintiller. Il s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus de la poitrine de l'elfe et brilla d'un éclat argenté. Les symboles sur la porte prirent la même teinte et le passage s'ouvrit. Sans un regard derrière lui, Legolas passa la porte des mondes.

* * *

Morgane filait la laine sur la lointaine île d'Avalon. Elle était absorbée par son fuseau quand elle sentit des étincelles dans son esprit.

« Bonjour Dame Galadriel », fit-elle sans cesser son activité.

« Le _temps_ est revenue », répondit mentalement la reine elfe.

« Bien sur », répondit de même la dame du Lac, « comment avez-vous pu ne pas vous apercevoir que c'était elle ? »

« Elle paraissait si faible, mais si forte également. Je crois que c'est elle qui n'a pas voulu être reconnue. »

« Je comprends. »

« Il est reparti. »

« Je sais, il vient de passer la porte des mondes. Je l'ai senti... »

« Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? »

« Mal, comme nous le pressentions. Mais elle l'aime, elle reviendra vers lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je l'espère, car le mal se réveille en terre du milieu. Et si elle n'intervient pas, il embrasera tous les mondes. »

« Aucun des mondes ne sortira indemne de cette guerre. »

« Espérons que Sauron ne retrouve pas la trace de l'Unique d'ici là... »


	30. sacrements

**Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur les mondes de Rowling et de Tolkien.**

**Bêta readeuse : Bonne chance à Ryannon qui passe son bac, et aux lecteurs qui en font de même ! **

****

**Chapitre 30 :**

Le repas en famille était des plus conviviales. Toute la famille était réunie : Connor et Brenda, John et sa femme Amandine, leur enfant Benjamin qui ne se lassait pas d'informer son grand-père du fait qu'il appartenait à l'ordre du feu; Britney et son mari Gary, professeur à Oxford, ainsi que Jimmy et Cassandre, leurs enfants; Heather et Clément, un sorcier français, un des gardiens de la porte des mondes et Tim dans son berceau. Puis il y avait Nolween, seule et troublée malgré la liesse générale.

« Et tu sais Connor, moi et mon dragon ... »

« Mon dragon et moi », le reprit machinalement Amandine.

« ...Mon dragon et moi, on est super copains. Il parait que toi aussi avant tu appartenais à l'ordre du feu ... Où il est ton dragon ? »

« Il est reparti avec Merlin et Livie en ancienne Angleterre... »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

« Benjamin », s'indignèrent ses parents.

« Scusez-moi c'est sorti tout seul... vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non c'est qu'il a mieux à faire là-bas... »

« Raconte ... fit l'enfant avide d'histoires d'aventures... »

« Décidément », pensa Nolween avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, « on a bien fait de l'initier, cet enfant sera un grand protecteur ». Soudain son sourire s'estompa, une crampe lui vint à l'estomac, une impression bizarre, comme si une partie d'elle lui avait été arrachée. Elle leva les yeux vers sa famille qui s'inquiétait pour elle...

« Tout va bien... ça va passer », tenta-t-elle de s'excuser, puis elle vit l'air absent de Clément et comprit.

« Ne me dit pas que... »

« Que voulais -tu qu'il fasse ? » l'interrogea son beau frère.

« oh non !»

Elle se leva de table et transplana jusqu'à l'endroit le plus proche de la porte des mondes. Elle maudit la sacralité de ces lieux qui l'empêchait de transplaner directement à la porte. Elle courut à perdre haleine, les branches des arbres lui griffant le visage et les bras. Elle arriva enfin à la porte des mondes, le sang perlait sur ses joues quand elle vit les lueurs illuminants les signes entourant la porte s'estomper. Elle était arrivée trop tard.

* * *

Legolas inspira profondément en arrivant à mirkwood. La forêt noire. Enfin. Chez lui. Il traversa la forêt au grand galop, soucieux de ne pas rencontrer de wargs rôdant dans ces recoins hostile la nuit. Il arriva enfin chez lui. La ville était ensommeillée. Le palais également. Il décida donc d'annoncer son retour a son père le lendemain. Il salua les gardes et partit en direction de ses appartements.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui est s'appuya contre elle. Il balaya sa chambre du regard. Elle n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, il n'y était pas à l'aise. Et il savait pourquoi : lui avait changé. Il soupira et sentit quelque chose remuer dans les poches de sa cape. Celondir. Il sortit l'animal et repensa aux yeux qu'avait eus Nolween quand il le lui avait offert. L'animal sembla comprendre et eut un regard triste, puis jappa pour redonner courage à son nouveau maître. Legolas sourit, il avait compris le message : il avait fait son choix, il était parti, il ne servait donc plus à rien de se lamenter. L'elfe s'allongea sur le grand lit froid, mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Sa résolution était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Il passa donc sa nuit à écouter les ronflements du chiot en pensant à sa maîtresse...

* * *

Cinq mois étaient passés depuis le départ du Maître d'Armes. et aujourd'hui, Nolween n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à la mélancolie. C'était le grand jour. Pas pour elle, ho non ! C'était celui de sa mère... du moins, le deuxième grand jour. Mogador était en ébullition : Sa Régente, Brenda, allait enfin se marier... selon leurs rites.. Quelle folle idée avait-elle eu de se marier selon la coutume catholique… Son futur mari, le père des princesses était un moldu, faisant partie de l'ordre du feu... Normalement son identité devait rester secrète. Mais les moldus dans un ordre si puissant étaient rares... Par conséquent tout le monde connaissait l'identité de l'heureux élu...

« Arrête de bouger ... »

« Je ne bouge pas ! »

« Mais si ... allez arrête de te comporter comme une gamine ... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te maries... Et puis sinon tu auras l'air d'avoir une choucroute sur la tête... »

Dans la chambre de Brenda, Nolween coiffait sa mère. Brenda remarqua l'air soucieux de sa benjamine.

« Tu penses encore à lui ? »

« A qui ? » demanda Nolween faussement intriguée.

Brenda se retourna et prit un air des plus sérieux.

« Ma chérie », commença-t-elle.

« Ca te dérange pas de te marier simplement pour sauver ta peau ? », l'interrogea brusquement Nolween.

Elle changeait de sujet ...Comme toujours depuis cinq mois ... C'était à prévoir... Brenda décida de jouer le jeu ...

« Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour sauver ma peau... C'est vrai que Llandon ne pourra plus rien contre moi ainsi. Que je ne serais plus la descendante de Lliane mais que j'appartiendrai à la famille de ton père... Mais c'est aussi un moyen de se retrouver ton père et moi... Nous en avons besoin ... C'est une renaissance ... »

« Je vois... »

On toqua à la porte, Heather, dans une magnifique robe blanche rehaussant son teint de lait, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, entra :

« Maman, on n'attend plus que toi... »

Nolween finit les dernières retouches de la coiffure de sa mère et la suivit dans la grande salle.

* * *

Morgane prononça les dernières paroles du rituel et la salle explosa d'un immense cri de joie pour les "jeunes" mariés. Tous passèrent dehors, et la fête commença. En ce jour, la ville de Mogador se trouvait en Adalousie, et les journées étaient déjà chaudes en cette mi-juin. Les musiques, de toutes origines se succédèrent. Tous dansaient, buvaient, mangeaient à leur guise. Partout dans la cité, l'air embaumait la joie de vivre et la félicité. Rapidement le soir tomba. Un peu à l'écart de la fête qui battait toujours son plein, se dressait le temple de bastet, reconverti pour l'occasion en garderie pour les enfants. Nolween qui n'avait pas le coeur à danser, s'était proposée pour garder les chenapans qui avaient besoin de sommeil ou ceux dont les parents étaient trop enlisés dans la foule pour s'en occuper. Magnifique dans sa robe de soie verte, la jeune fille rayonnait parmi les enfants. L'espoir de tout peuple. Leur avenir. Nolween aimait par dessus tous ces enfants qu'elle considérait tous comme ses frères et soeurs... Parfois même comme ses propres enfants.

« Alors on joue à quoi maintenant », fit-elle en s'asseyant sur un coussin.

« Colin maillard », proposa Mélusine.

« Non, touche –touche », proposa un autre enfant

Et une dispute éclata. Nolween trancha : on jouerait au chat perché. Heureux de cet perspective inattendue, les enfants coururent se mettre en hauteur tandis que la grande prêtresse les poursuivait, sous l'oeil bienveillant de la statue de Bastet.

« Cette journée est parfaite » pensa Nolween en mettant le dernier des enfants couchés. Elle les regarda tous, ces petits êtres si fragiles qui souriaient dans leur sommeil. A quoi pouvait-il donc bien rêver ? A leur futur ? Se voyaient-il grand chevalier, princesse, marin, grande prêtresse ? Elle ne pouvait le dire,mais elle enviait leur liberté. Au moins, eux avaient le choix. Elle, à leur âge, était déjà grande prêtresse de Bastet. La jeune fille soupirait lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit suspect. Cela venait de la grande salle d'offrande. Elle s'y rendit silencieusement mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se retourna vers la statue de sa déesse, quand elle remarqua que son regard avait changé. Les lueurs de ses yeux d'émeraudes n'étaient plus bienveillantes, elles étaient ...destructrices Par enchantement, les émeraudes se changèrent en rubis rouge sang. Nolween connaissait trop bien ce signal : un gitan était menacé... Les enfants, pensa-t-elle. Nolween prit les jambes à son coup et arriva dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle remarqua avec soulagement que tous dormaient paisiblement. Peut -être était-ce à la fête ? Non, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, des dizaines de medjaï veillaient. Aucun risque. A moins que... La jeune femme décida d'y aller pour en avoir le coeur net, mais avant il fallait protéger la chambre. Elle se dirigeait vers la réserve d'herbes quand soudain...

« Avada kedevra... »


	31. Deuil

_Je suis desolé , j ai pris enormement de retard...non non , ce n est pas luné, c'est Erika ( l auteur) qui vous parle. J ai enfin reussit a comprendre comment fonctionne ( OUF) ...als , un merci en direct de me suivre , mais mainetnant , je pense que la publication des chapitre sera moins regulière , parce que mon emploi du temps ( pire que celui d un ministre ) est très irrégulier , et qu il y a les fatidiques vacances qui pendent au nez de tout les lecteurs ..._

_en attendant bonne lecture ( quoique ça ne continuent pas dans un ton très très gai...)_

* * *

"" 

Thrandruil lut et relut cette missive de Mogador. Cette simple missive. Sobre. Qu'avait elle fait! D'abord Avalon lui avait pris sa femme bien aimée et maintenant... Pourquoi les blâmait-il? Eux aussi avaient droit a leur par de deuil... Son fils... Le dernier souvenir de sa femme. Sa douce et belle femme. Son seul défaut avait été d'être la Dame de Brocéliande... et d'en être morte...

"-Majesté ?"

Le roi de mirkwood se retourna. Un elfe s'avança, grand, blond, le nez couvert de fine tache de rousseur qui lui donnait un air rieur qui contrasté avec son triste bonheur...

"-Silwan, fit tristement le roi, Comment va votre compagne ?"

"-Elle vient de me donner un merveilleux fils..."

"-Prenez en soin. Les enfants, ils sont près de vous l'espace d'un instant, vous êtes tout pour eux, le centre de leur univers et un jour..."

Le roi soupira. Pourquoi dire de si sinistre parole a ce nouveau père...

"-Félicitation Silwan, envoyez mes vœux de bon rétablissement a Anelya..."

"-J'aurai aimer, tenta Silwan"

Thrandruil se retourna pour écouter attentivement l'elfe.

"-J'aurai aimé le voir... Il devait être son parrain et... c'est mon meilleur ami."

"-Bien sur allez -y, concéda le roi dans un sourire triste."

"-Merci, fit Silwan en s'élançant vers la chambre où reposait le prince."

* * *

"" 

"-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !"

"-qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, c'est notre petite sœur, elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas nous quitter. elle n'avait pas le droit..."

Le dernier argument de Britney s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Heather vint le soutenir alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le mur. Recroquevillé ainsi toutes les deux, les sœurs pleurèrent tout leur saoul.

"-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire contre cela... Elle est morte, et c'est comme ça, fit Heather, moi aussi je trouve ça dégeulasse et injuste. Moi aussi j'aimerai prendre sa place pour qu'elle puisse vivre... Mais tu dois voir l'avenir, et pour toi l'avenir c'est Jimmy et Cassandre, pour moi c'est Timothée... nolween fait désormais parti du passé, il faut l'accepter."

"-Mais c'est si dur..."

"-Je sais, fit Heather, ça l'est pour tout le monde..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car un grand fracas résonna dans la ville endeuillée.

Brenda regarda le vase tombé. Ce vase, il appartenait à Nolween, c'est elle qui lui avait offert pour le mariage. Dynastie Ming si elle se rappelait bien. Brisé. Il était brisé .Comme sa fille .Comme sa vie.

Connor ne réagit même pas lorsque sa femme brisa le vase. Il était perdu dans ses songes. Et ses regrets. Sa fille. Son bébé. Son chaton. Parti.A tout jamais. C'est lui qui avait trouvé le corps de Nolween, quand, durant la nuit, il été venu voir si elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop loin de la fête. Les enfants dormaient, paisiblement. Mais elle. Elle.allongée.immobile.Froide. Morte.

Dans sa vie, durant toutes ses années ou il avait servi l'ordre du feu, il avait vu des gens mourir. Enfants, nourrissons, jeunes filles, vieillards, tous. Il avait pris l'habitude. La mort il la connaissait. Mais là, Elle lui avait pris sa fille... sa fille.

"-Je vais la tuer, fit brusquement Connor."

John, qui était avec ses parents compris aussitôt.

"-Papa arrête tu ne sait plus ce que tu dis..."

Connor repoussa violemment son fils contre le mur.

"-je ne sait plus ce que je dis, hurla t'il. Au contraire je n'est jamais aussi bien sut ce que je faisais... C'est la seule chose censée que j'ai faite depuis des années. Elle est la_ mort _et elle a pris ma fille. Elle doit en subir les conséquence !"

"-Papa, c'est ma femme, la mère de ton petit-fils. Qu'es ce que tu vas lui dire à lui quand sa mère sera morte, hein."

"-Elle n'est pas coupable , fit platoniquement Brenda ."

Tout les regards convergèrent vers cette femme rousse ,superbe dans sa lourde robe noir , la tête couverte d'une dentelle noire .

Ce n'est pas elle qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir , reprit elle en fixant toujours les morceaux de porcelaine brisés. Elle ne fait que montré le chemin aux âmes perdues.

"-Il y a bien un coupable , éclata Connor , quelqu'un qui...qui..."

Mais sa phrase mourut. La douleur était trop grande pour répété encore une fois l'affreuse vérité : Nolween était morte.

* * *

"" 

"-Legolas ?"

Silwan entra dans la vaste chambre claire .Sur un lit savamment sculpté , Reposé Legolas .Ou ce qu'il en restait. Le visage du prince elfe ,était livide ,pire que celui d'un mort .Ses mèches blondes collaient sur son visage et ses yeux .Ses yeux d'habitude animés d'une flamme de gaieté, de malice et d'intelligence .Il n'en restait plus rien .Son corps était là , oui .Mais son esprit...Sans doute était il avec celui de sa bien aimée.

"-Legolas c'est moi ,Silwan."

L'elfe s'assit sur le rebord du lit et pris la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère .

"-Anelya vient de donner naissance à un petit garçon ...Tu te rends compte , je suis papa ..."

Aucune réaction.

"-Bien sur , comme promit , tu es le parrain ..Il faut que tu t'en remette vieux frère , tu doit sortir de ta prison .Je sais que c'est dur mais ...je suis sur que si j'avais été à ta place tu m'aurais demandé la même chose ...Legolas , je t'en supplie."

Mais comme toujours , le prince ne réagit pas .un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce ,mais fut bientôt rompu par l'arrivée d'un rôdeur qui ouvrit brusquement les portes .

"-Par les Valar , dites -moi que ce n'est pas vrai..."

"-J'ai le regret de vous dire que si , Estel..."

Le rôdeur s'agenouilla de l'autre coté du lit et veilla legolas .Il resta avec lui quand Silwan partit rejoindre sa femme , désespéré d'avoir donné la vie en ces jours ou elle devrait être si triste ...

* * *

"" 

C'est étrange la mort .Ceci est le néant ? Les limbes ?Qu'elle religion avait raison ? Comment était l'Au -delà ? La réincarnation , le paradis ?

"-Ni l'un ni l'autre, jeune demoiselle elfe..."

* * *

_Ca va , pas trop deprimé ? bon bein vous pouvez reviewer alors..._


	32. Eros et thanatos

* * *

LES SCHIZO : **ma petite lilise , je sais bien , c'est tragique , je t avais prévenue ! le pire c'est que ce n'est pas finie. J'espère toutefois ne pas te faire fuir ! Je verrais ça à la fin de ce chapitre ! **

* * *

MELINE **: tiens ! ce ne serait pas une nouvelle lectrice ? je ne peut que te remercier pour tes encouragement. A bientôt !**

* * *

PAULINE : **rhaaaaaaa c'est toiiiiiiii tu me lit !je suis trop contente ! ça te plait alors je suis encore plus contente. En fait , l univers arthurien a une grande influence sur moi alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'est intégré a ma fic ! malheureusement , tu ne le retrouvera pas dans La Casa Dei Fiori, puisque la , je redescend en Italie et je m occupe de la renaissance. En tout cas , bonne lecture !**

* * *

""

_Et voilà je suis de retour avec le chapitre 32…toujours pas de grande réjouissance a l horizon. Malgré le fait que comme je l avais prévu , beaucoup on frôlé la dépression après le précédent chapitre, et c est pas près de s arrêter , malheureusement pour feu Nolween, Legolas et leurs familles_

* * *

""

_le crépuscule d'Avalon (32) : Eros et Thanatos_

Un lac au beau milieu d'une immense foret. Sur les rives de ce lac, une barque, sobrement mais savamment décoré. Dans cette barque, un corps sans vie. Froid, blanc, mort.

Gitans, Enfants d'Avalon, Protecteurs de Mogador, Sujets, sorciers... Tous étaient venus rendre un ultime hommage a leur prêtresse, leur sœur, leur chef, leur princesse, leur amie. Morte.Elle était morte. La perle de ce monde. La plus belle et la plus douce personne qu'il n'est jamais connu.

Morgane se détacha de la foule compacte. Elle releva le fin voile bleu nuit qui était au pied de Nolween... Au pied du corps de Nolween. Dans un élan de tendresse, la Dame du Lac embrassa le front de son élève puis tourna les yeux vers la famille endeuillée. Tous été en pleur, même John et Connor.Elle repensa à ce que Nolween disait toujours "C'est beau un homme qui pleure "... oui c'est beau. Elle se tourna alors vers Sita, qui tant la douleur était grande, ne pouvait pas pleurer. La jeune fille compris et par la pensée alluma les torches qui étaient placés aux extrémités de la barque. Enfin, le lumineux cortège funèbre s'éloigna et dériva au fil des eaux.

Morgane rentra sur l'île sacrée .Comment cela était il possible. Elle en était sure, Nolween était l'elfe de la prophétie, celle qui devrait enfermer Avalon dans ses brumes. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme cela, pas maintenant... Et qui? Qui était assez fort pour passez outre les dons elfique de la jeune fille ? Seul un autre elfe... Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit... Llandon

* * *

""

Tout était calme dans la forêt de Brocéliande.Trop calme. Pas un bruit, pas un chant d'oiseaux, tous faisait le deuil de leur protectrice. Dans ce silence, le pas léger de l'elfe parut presque bruyant.il avançait d'un pas satisfait dans la forêt. Dans sa Forêt.Il s'était enfin débarrassé de cette impureté. De cette ligné de Sang mêlé. La mère avait eut le temps de se marier, mais pas la fille. Quand a l'autre, Morgane, sa fin était proche maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé le trône, Son trône. Le visage de Llandon s'illumina à cette pensée et un rictus déforma son doux visage. Plus rien ne pouvait désormais empêcher son ascension. Rien a part...

« -Toi... »

* * *

"" 

Morgane courut dans la forêt de son enfance. Si elle avait raison, LLandon devait encore être dans cette forêt. Sans doute avait il voulut assister de loin a sa victoire. Il devait être là lors de la cérémonie. Elle couru toujours plus vite et alla toujours plus loin... Il avait gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre. Il y avait encore une descendante de Lliane en vie en ce monde...

Un cri attira son attention et elle changea de direction. Tous les sens en alerte, la Dame du Lac s'approcha de la source de ce bruit, et c'est la qu'elle le vit, mort.

« -Llandon... »

Elle leva les yeux et...

« -Toi... c'est impossible. »

* * *

""

Anelya se leva de son lit. Ses grands yeux bleus fatigué brillèrent de l'étincelle significative du bonheur, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur son enfant. Lentement elle sortit des brumes du sommeil et se rappela de la situation actuelle. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans le palais plongé dans l'obscure clarté de la nuit. Elle parvint bientôt a son but.devant elle s'élevé une gigantesque porte finement sculpté, au sommet, de feuille encerclant un pommier, le symbole de la connaissance, l'emblème royal de la Foret noire. Sans bruit elle pénétra dans la chambre de celui qu'elle considéré comme son frère. Un sentiment d'horreur la prit alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de stupeur. Plus que jamais depuis l'arrivée de la missive, Legolas avait pris un aspect fantomatique. Elle leva ses yeux bleu vers Aragorn qui veillait son ami.

« -Vous ne devriez pas être là Dame Anélya, surtout dans l'état de fatigue où vous êtes. »

« -es ce qu'il est... enfin..., bredouilla t'elle »

« -Non, il est toujours en vie. Enfin si on peut appeler cela être en vie. »

« -Mourir d'amour est pour nous la pire des morts. »

« -Je le sais... »

Le silence tomba tandis que l'elfe s'asseyait sur une chaise a coté du rôdeur.

« -Comment s'appelle t'elle ? »

« -Qui çà ? »

« -Celle pour qui vous pourriez mourir d'amour... »

« -Elle se nomme Arwen... »

« -La princesse d Imladris »

« -oui... »

« -Alors c'est elle qui mourra d'amour pour vous... »

« -Je ne veux pas... »

« -Si elle vous aime vous n'avez pas le choix. L'amour ce n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir... Il y a des nuances, qui vont du rouge passion, au verte jalousie, en passant par le jaune des jour heureux... L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas et chacun de nous connaît le risque de finir si tragiquement, fit elle en faisant un signe vers Legolas, je vous ai dit que c'était pour nous la pire mort, mais paradoxalement, c'est aussi la plus belle... »

« -L'amour est la chose la plus étrange qui existe... »

« -Je vous le confirme... Regardez moi, avec Silwan, qui aurait cru que nous aurions un enfant ensemble... Nous avons passé tout notre jeunesse a nous chamailler et a nous disputer... »

Aragorn souria a l'idée de deux elfe a l'allure si sage en train de se courir après en criant.

« -Vous voyez, ça va déjà mieux... Allez vous coucher Aragorn, vous avez besoin de repos... Je vais demander à Silwan de rester avec lui ce soir... »

« -Je vous remercie... »

Silwan observa son frère de lait.tout deux avait été élevé ensemble et même le roi les considéré comme ses fils. Il soupira. Quand sa femme l'avait prié de veiller le prince, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, mais désormais, il commençait à désespéré. De tout temps aucun elfe, n'avait survécu à un chagrin d'amour... Un bruit interrompu ses sombres pensés. Il se leva pour demander au garde en faction ce qu'il se passait mas quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit qu'une aveuglante lumière bleue et fut projeté à l'autre bout de l'antichambre. Avant de sombré dans l'inconscience, il vit les portes de la chambre princière se refermé engouffrant avec elles la Lumière...

* * *

""""""""""" 


	33. L Etre et le néant

**Oui oui je sais , ce chapitre arrive vite , très vite après le précédent. Mais en fait , il est très court et offert en cadeau puisque je viens d avoir mon bac…drôle de cadeau puisque ce chapitre joue beaucoup sur le pathos…m enfin bref ….**

**Je voulais également dire que ce chapitre a été très dur a écrire pour moi. Qu'est ce que la mort , comment la décrire, comment moi , je peut y faire face ( c est ma plus grande phobie). Alors voilà…toutefois , je peut vous assurer avec soulagement que c'est l un des dernier des « chapitre dépressif » .**

**Bonne lecture donc.**

_Pauline _**et oui , je suis la seule auteur qui tue ses personnages principaux , et continue environ 10 chapitres après…lol…tu me connais ; je ne peut rien faire comme les autres….**

_Jylly brandebouc _**et bien , merci a toi t avoir poussé la porte de ma fic…bonne lecture.**

_Méline _**hum hum…le cas meline…je sais pas vraiment comment prendre ton message ..parce que le coup de la panne d inspi , j ai pas bien compris puisque ma fic est déjà écrite , terminée, bouclée et tout et tout…alors quand j ai lu ton message , j ai dru que je ta i déçue…pense tu que je tourne en rond ? Si tu le pense , et bien , prend ton mal en patience , c est le dernier chapitre avant mon petit big bang personnel !**

* * *

_le crépuscule d'Avalon 33 :L'Etre et le néant._

* * *

Froides et bleues .Les ténèbres .La beauté glacial de l'immensité .Un océan profond d'obscurité et de clarté aveuglante. Un luminosité brûlante .Tout et rien .Le Néant. La mort ? Peut être .Sûrement .Ou sûrement pas .Tout ce que savais Legolas , c'est qu'il était ;et a la fois , n'était plus .Tout était limpide et tout était confus .Tout était néant .rien ne subsisté en lui , a part cette douleur mortelle .Sa mort , Non !la sienne était plus douce .La mort de celle qu'il aimait , celle a qui il voulait confier sa vie , son corps , son cœur et son âme ...Nolween.

Rien ne subsisté , a part ce bonheur immense , immesurable qu'était de la rejoindre elle qui était sa vie , son âme , son amour...Nolween.

Tout était unité et tout était division ...Tout n'était que rien ...Rien ...

Pourtant il lui avait semblé quelque fois percevoir des sons ..Un visage connu...lointain...Aragorn ou Silwan ...la douce voix d'Anelya...et les mugissement d'un enfant ...mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance ...Seul Nolween comptait encore désormais. Seul...

Mais , cette lumière différente des autres ,chaudes , rassurante , attirante ,qu'elle était elle ?

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus , ou bien était ce lui qui s 'avançait ?

Un son mélodieux s'éleva ...non pas un son...une voix...sa langue natale ...le sindarin...des paroles...

"_ton esprit est perdu...laisse moi te montrer le chemin..."_

c'était une voix grave et claire ; sombres et harmonieuse .Il la suivit ...

Il suivit la voix de l'_esprit _

* * *

L'_Etre_ ferma les lourdes portes a clef et traversa d'un pas aérien, la vaste chambre. Elle s'approcha de l'elfe agonisant .

la lumière se radoucit lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la main du fantôme de legolas .

Quiconque aurait été présent dans la pièce , aurait pu jurer avoir vu la Lumière pleurer ...

Thandruil , prévenu par Silwan qui s'était réveillé tant bien que mal grâce a Aragorn , se dirigea vers les appartements de son fils .Son fils...Le fantôme de son fils ,plutôt...

Il ne lui restait plus que lui depuis que sa femme était morte , quelque semaine après la naissance de Legolas .

Cette femme , cette prêtresse de malheur : Morgane .Si sa bien aimé était morte , c'était de sa fautes , elle l'avait tué...Et aujourd'hui c'était encore une de ces sorcières d'Avalon qui lui enlevé un être cher : son fils ...Son enfant ...Son petit..

non il ne fallait pas qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort et sur son passé .Aragorn , silwan et lui , accompagné d'une bonne dizaine de soldat traversèrent l'antichambre et arrivèrent devant les lourdes portes sculptées .

D'un geste sec , il ordonna au soldat de les enfoncées .Cinq minutes plus tard , les portes cédèrent sous les assaut a répétition .Elles s'ouvrirent avec fracas .

Ceux qu'ils virent dans la chambres les laissèrent bouche bée .Le cœur du roi manqua un battement...

* * *


	34. Amos Veritas

_**Les schizo **: je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, bien qu'a l'heure qu'il est , tu dois déjà être en vacances Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, ton moral va remonter en flèche. Et oui, comme je l'ai annoncé précédemment , les chapitres dépressifs sont terminés ! Comme quoi « il y a toujours de l'espoir » comme disait Arwen. Et surtout, si tu crois Nolween lors de ton voyage a Brocéliande, fait lui mes salutations !_

_**Elennawen **: Bein oui, parfois les chapitres sont triste. Comme disait Zazie , « on écrit pas sur ce qu'on aime, sur ce qui ne pose pas problèmes ». C'est comme, ça , mais tu vas voir, parfois ça s'arrange !_

_**Pauline : **tu m excuse , mais je retiens jamais le sens des lettres , et je préfère t appeler comme ça. En même temps , t'as rien a dire , toi tu m 'appelle Rya…Oui j'avoue le chapitre était court, très court, voir extra court. Mais en même temps l'accouchement a était très très dur. Vas écrire sur ta plus grande phobie aussi toi…Mais celui là est un peu plus conséquent , tu vas voir…_

_**Méline : **CONFONDU MA FIC ! là ,je le prend mal…non, je plaisante… Je suis contente de ne pas te décevoir. J'espère continuer en ce sens. _

_**Luciole :**Tu adoooooooooooores ma fic , et bien moi j 'adoooooooooooooooooooore les nouveaux reviewer…Ca tombe bien. Mais rassures toi, je t adooooooooooooooooorerai toujours autant à la deuxième review ! La suite ? moins morbide. Définitivement…Mais c'est pas le grand bonheur non plus ! Merci pour tes compliments…bonne lecture._

**_Je tiens a vous remercier tous pour vos félicitations pour mon bac. C'est gentil !_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_le crépuscule d'Avalon (34) :_**

**_« Amos veritas »_**

**Erika**

**

* * *

**

"-Leg,... Legolas, bredouilla Aragorn incrédule, tu es vivant !"

Le prince elfe, ayant retrouvé ses forces et ses couleurs, souria à son ami...

"-Mon fils, s'exclama thrandruil incrédule en se précipitant à son chevet et en le serrant dans ses bras."

"-Père, murmura Legolas"

Thrandruil se dégagea lentement et difficilement de l'étreinte, renvoya ses gardes et se tourna vers l'étrange sauveteur qui accompagnait son fils.

Toutes lueurs de bonheur dans ses yeux s'éteignirent alors...

* * *

"" 

Les gardes en faction devant la salle du trône avaient le plus grand mal a garder leur sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d 'écouter les éclats de voix provenant de la salle d'où ils entaient sensé surveiller l'entrée. Une violente dispute déchirait le roi Thrandruil et Legolas, le prince miraculé...

"-Comment as tu pu... alors c'était ça la cause de tout cela..".

"-Père..."

"-Non Legolas, non, tu ne connais pas ces gens, pas comme je les connais ! Toute cette histoire c'était un piège, pour te. pour te ..."

"-Il n'y a aucun piège, père, j'y suis aller et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! C'est tout !"

"-Mon fils, tu es bien naïf ! Ce sont les siens qui ont assassiné ta pauvre mère... tout ça c'est de leur fautes et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il s'en prenne à toi..."

"-Vous n'avez jamais rien voulu me dire sur la mort de mère, et aujourd'hui, vous m'accuser d'être naïf... Je ne suis pas naïf, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle ma sauvé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, non père, elle n'y est pour rien dans tout cela, elle a ma confiance, et elle devrait avoir la votre ! Elle a sauvé votre fils !"

"-Après avoir tenté de me l'enlever !"

Legolas souffla pour reprendre son calme. Tout ceci avait pris des dimensions astronomiques.

"-Je mettrais cette... discussion sur le compte de l'émotion. Vous m'excuserez père mais j'ai a faire..."

"-Tu t'es laisser ensorceler mon fils, par cette... par cette..".

"-Cette elfe, père, cette elfe... et il me semble que vous le fûtes aussi autrefois."

* * *

"" 

Le prince tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les portes a doubles battants. Surprit, les gardes qui s'étaient rapproché de la portes, ne reçurent qu'un regard courroucé de la par de Legolas.D'un pas energique, il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Assise au bord du lit, elle demeurait impassible. Elle essayait de se remémorer tout les évènements récents, mais sa tête ressemblait à du coton. Ces derniers jours - ou ces dernières semaines, ou peut être mois, elle n'en savait rien - avait complètement disparu de sa mémoire. Seul subsistait cette lumière verte, qui s'était peu a peu éclaircit pour soudain devenir d'un blanc aveuglant. Et la voix de San, son sourire, lui intimant de repartir.

Et elle était repartie. Puis elle avait apprit, de la voix de Morgane la triste vérité. Elle était morte. Elle, Nolween Mac Leone, fille d'Avalon et Dame de Brocéliande.Pire encore , Legolas , celui qui faisait naître tant d'émotion diverse en elle , se mourait lui aussi .

Alors elle était venue. Sans même prendre le temps de prévenir ses parents, détruit par la tristesse, de sa "résurrection.

Une résurrection ? Non, San lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas réellement morte. Mais alors, qu'était-elle ?

Un jappement la sorti de ses reveries. Celondir, se trémoussa dans tous les sens trop heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse. Nolween remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, un peu trop pointue pour une humaine, et pris le chien dans ses bras. Celui ci jappa de bonheur.

"-Dit moi, Celondir, qui suis -je ?"

Une voix lui répondit :

"-Le plus merveilleux elfe qu'il m'ait était donné de voir..."

Lentement, La jeune femme se retourna. Ses traits étaient fatigués, mais elle réussit à esquissé un sourire que le prince elfe lui rendit.

"- Legolas, souffla t'elle"

"- Comment allez-vous, s'inquit il en la voyant ainsi épuisée"

"-Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme..."

Le prince elfe leva un sourcil d'incompréhension

"- euh... , se reprit la prêtresse, je vais à peut près bien... mais tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer..".

Legolas souria

"- Ecart de civilisation..."

"-Oui je crois aussi ..."

Dans la chambre de prince , l'atmosphère était lourde .Les deux jeunes gens , gênés se tenait à quelque mètre d'écart l'un de l'autre .Aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas , que tout deux espèreraient .Les phrases plates et creuses se succédèrent donc .Puis vint le silence ...et un grand éclat de rire ...nerveux

"-Regardes nous Legolas , il y a moins d'une demie heure , tu étais à l'article de la mort , et j'essayer de toute mes forces , -malgré soit disant passant que je n'en ai strictement pas le droit - de te ramener à la vie , et maintenant on en vient à s'échanger des banalités et a philosopher sur ..."

"-tu m'as manqué , la coupa t'il , ses yeux azur plongé dans son regard d'un vert tendre ".

"-oui , j'admets ; ca c'est pas une banalité , tenta t'elle d'ironiser pour cacher sa nervosité."

Le silence retomba , il ne restait que les respirations des deux elfes qui se faisait entendre ; ils ne se quittaient pas du regard .La tension était à son paroxysme quand ils se jetèrent violemment l'un sur l'autre ; s'embrassant avec passion ...

"-J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir , gémit Nolween tendit que la bouche de legolas s'égarait dans son cou"

"-Je t'aime répondit il simplement en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'emmenant vers le lit .Rien ne pourra nous séparer Nolween , je t'aimerai éternellement ."

Et sur c'est derniers mots , ils s'abandonnèrent à un tourbillon de caresses et de volupté .

* * *

"" 

Sur la haute île d'Avalon , Morgane se réveilla en sursaut , son visage s'adoucit dans un sourire .

"-Enfin Nolween , te voila véritablement prêtresse d'Avalon , les rites de Belthane ont eut lieu"

* * *

Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux réveilla Legolas .Les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent peu à peu , et il se remémora la nuit enivrante qu'il venait de passer .Il se retourna surpris par la froideur du lit , et ne trouva pas Nolween .Intrigué , il se leva et enfila ses quelques vêtements dispersés dans la chambre .Quand il fut assez décemment habillé , il sortit sur le balcon a la recherche de sa bien aimé .

Il la vit , en bas , dans les jardins , appuyé contre un chêne centenaire. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre .

Sans faire de bruit il s'approcha ; pour rien au monde il ne voulait troubler les instant de paix de Nolween .

"-Tu dois me trouver bien matinale , fit elle tout en continuant de fixer le lac qui était devant elle ."

"-Un peu oui , le soleil se lève à peine ..."

"-Je l'ai vu se lever ..."

Le prince elfe s'assit souplement a coté d'elle et une larme couler le long de sa joue . Il l'essuya dans geste tendre et l'interrogea du regard .

"-Ne t'inquiète pas , je vais bien , le rassura t'elle .C'est que ..."

Mais la phrase mourut , elle ne trouvait pas les mots .

"-Tu n'es pas obliger de parler tu sais, tenta t'il."

"-pas obliger, s'exclama t'elle, Legolas, j'étais morte, on m'a tué, et moi j'ai bien failli te tuer..."

"-Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Et crois moi que celui qui a tenté de te faire du mal, vas le payer de sa vie..."

"-C'est déjà fait, murmura t'elle piteusement, Llandon est mort..."

Legolas fronça les sourcils

"-...Je l'ai tué..."

et Nolween s'effondra en sanglot dans les bras de Legolas qui la berçât tendrement.

* * *

"" 

"-Vivante ! Comment es ce possible ? Je l'ai tué ..."

"-pourtant elle est vivante, et ton... acolyte, Llandon en a fait les frais."

"-Llandon n'était qu'un faible aveuglée par la vengeance..."

"-N'est ce pas la vengeance qui te guide également ?"

"-Non, la haine..."

"-Et tu te crois... non, tu te sais plus puissante que le roi des hauts elfes de Brocéliande."

"-Les elfes sont des êtres sentimentalistes , j'en ai déjà tué une , pourquoi pas cette prêtresse de pacotille ..."

* * *


	35. la fin d'une époque

_**July brandebouc **: voilà , voilà , la suite arrive …il suffit de demander…_

_**Luciole :**ravie de t avoir remonté le moral ! c'est vari que c était vraiment « la série noire » avant…quand a me lire en boucle , et bien …écoute , je suis flattée ._

_

* * *

_

_**le crépuscule d'Avalon (35):**_

_**la fin d'une époque **_

-Il va falloir que je reparte Legolas...

Cette phrase avait été lâchée au beau milieu d'une promenade dans les magnifiques jardins du palais. Une promenade ou l'amour avait été le seul a parler jusqu'alors. Une promenade tranquille et silencieuse. Cette phrase avait sonné le glas de cette atmosphère romantique.

-Partir ? Ou ça ?

-A Mogador Legolas

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Mes parents, ma famille, mes amis. Ils doivent savoir que je suis ...ressuscitée ...

-Tu n'as jamais été réellement morte. Un sort ne peut pas tuer une elfe ...

-Je ne suis pas une elfe, s'offusqua la jeune femme

-Tu nie encore l'évidence ! Tu as survécue à un sort que tout le monde dit ultime...

-Harry Potter y a survécue et pourtant ce n'est pas un elfe... Qu'est ce que tu as à redire à cela, Hein ?

-Et tu explique comment tes oreilles pointues, le fait que tu parles avec les animaux, que tu parles elfique et que par-dessus tout tu es la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré

-Suite de coïncidence et... Hey ! Tu viens de me faire un compliment §

-N'en ai -je pas le droit ?

-Pire, prince Legolas, vous en avez le devoir...

Cette phrase se scella par un baiser et tout deux oublièrent le départ prochain de Nolween ...

* * *

Depuis la naissance de la citée mouvante , les audiences publiques , durant lesquels la Regente écoutait les doléances du peuples ,avaient lieu le premier lundi du mois .C'est donc sous la chaleur torride d'un mois de février à Madagascar -la où Mogador avait migrée -que Brenda pris place dans le temple de Maât , déesse de la rectitude .elle prononça les phrases rituelles

-Qu'en ce lieu la déesse Maât , vérité et rectitude , règne et que sa parole en tout temps soit respectée.

Le Vizir ouvrit la séance .Durant toute la matinée , La Régente tenta de résoudre les problèmes de chacun, chef de clan ou simple berger , avec partialité et justice .Vers midi, le Vizir allait mettre fin aux audiences de la matinée et convier tout les plaignants au traditionnel banquet , organisé par la Maison de la Régente , quand :

-J'ai une plainte a faire connaître à Sa Majestée.

La voix était claire , assurée et légèrement teintée d'orgueil ...

-Qui a parlé...Approchez , faites vous connaître ,fit Brenda

Une silhouette fine et gracieuse s'avança .Les plus proches du trône s'écartèrent pour laisser venir une jeune femme a la chevelure chatoyante et au regard d'azur , qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teints de lait .Sur son front , une fine couronne d'or témoignait de sa noblesse. La Regente fit une moue boudeuse devant cette femme-enfant qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement: La Reine de Logres .

-Bonjour Morgause , lança elle poliment .

-Brenda ..Ravie de voir que tu es enfin de retour de ta ...convalescence .Ta retraite a t'elle été bonne ?

-je m'en serai bien passée ...Mais trêve de civilité , je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour me parler de mon ...absence ...

-En effet. J'ai en fait a me plaindre d'une personne haut placée qui en désertant son poste a trahit Mogador ainsi que l'île sacrée ...

-C'est une faute très grave que tu me dit là...Mais n'en serais ce pas a la Dame du Lac d'en juger ?

-je crains que ma nièce soit également complice de cette trahison ...

Un murmure d'indignation parcouru la foule .Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Morgause .

-Continue , fit la Regente

-Devant cette assemblée , j'accuse Nolween , fille d'Avalon , Dame de Brocéliande ,Prêtresse de Bastet , de Haute Trahison ...

Le visage de Brenda s'assombrit et le Vizir pris la parole en voyant le trouble de la souveraine .

-Dame Morgause , voyons, je pense que l'annonce du décès de Nolween a atteint Camelot et qu'un de vos fils vous a fait parvenir la triste nouvelle .

-Gauvain m'a mis au courant du..."décès" dirais -je , de cette pauvre Nolween, Vizir Pazair , mais je puis vous assurer qu'elle est belle et bien vivante ...Et même qu'elle se trouve en ce moment mme au château du Roi Thrandruil , en Terre du Milieu ...

Le murmure de la foule se transforma en bourdonnement puis en une cacophonie infernale .La Régente se leva précipitamment et pris la direction de ses appartements en ordonnant le retour de la citée en Ecosse n dans la semaine qui suivait ...

Cette directive acheva de convaincre le peuple...

* * *

Brenda entra en trombe dans ses appartements et se dirigea vers la petite fontaine intérieure qui ornait son cabinet de travail. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se concentre sur la force psychique ainsi que sur l'onde pure des eaux , puisé dans la source sacrée d'Avalon .De toutes ses forces et de toute son âme ,elle espérait que son appel ne serai pas vain .

Morgane était occupée a enseignera de jeunes enfants le nom des sept îles du Lac sacrée , parmi lesquels figurait Avalon , l'île aux pommiers , quand elle ressentit un appel étrange et familier .Elle quitta les novices en les laissant au bon soin d'une prêtresse ,et se rendit au puits sacrée .

-Sage Dame d'Avalon es tu là ?

-Je suis là Brenda ...Mais que se passe t'il , tu as l'air toute chamboulée ?

-Cette appel précède une convocation du Vizir ...Un accusation a été proférée contre toi , et elle me concerne de près ...Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps , Morgane , dit -moi la vérité ...

-Bien sur Brenda , mais je serai plus apte a te répondre si je savais de quelle fautes je suis accusée !

-Tu es accusée de complicité de trahison et de désertion ...

-Quoi!

-Morgause a affirmer face aux enfants de Mogador , que Nolween était vivante et qu'elle se cachait en Terre du Milieu ...C'est faux n'est ce pas ...Tu l'as vu comme moi ...Elle était morte quand elle a été déposé dans la barque mortuaire ...n'est ce pas !

-Elle l'était ...mais ...

-Mais !Comment ça mais !

-C'est une elfe ...

A la lumière de cette révélation , Brenda manqua de rompre la communication de stupeur ...

-Une elfe ! Mais qu'es ce que tu me chantes là !

-C'est une elfe , un point c'est tout!Il semblerait que toute la puissance magique elfique dispersé parmi les gitans depuis des siècles se soient réunis en elle ...

-Alors , ce serait l'elfe perdue ...Celle dont parlais Lliane.

-Oui

-Un sort ne peut tuer une elfe ...Les accusations de Morgause sont fondées ...Mais comment a t'elle su ?

-Ma tante Morgause a le sens du scandale ! Je me charge d'elle .Quand a toi des circonstance imminentes vont te permettre de justifier le départ de ta fille .

-Lesquels ?

-Le retour de Sauron ...et son alliance avec une fille d'Avalon ...

* * *


	36. au dessus du monde

_Disclaimer : Cette fic se base sur les Mondes de Tolkien et de Rowling_

_**Kikooo, désolée pour le retard, mais Ryannon a eu des problèmes avec son ordinateur. Voici le chapitre 36 :**_

_**Chapitre 36**_

D'un pas aérien, nolween se rendit dans les appartements de Legolas .Celui-ci avait été , quelque temps plus tôt , convoqué par le roi Thrandruil ,et , a la fin de cette "discussion père -fils" , le prince avait envoyé un garde a la recherche de la jeune femme .Elle frappa doucement à la porte que Legolas s'empressa d'ouvrir .

-Nolween , c'est toi?

-Bien sur, tu t'attendais a quelqu'un d'autre ?

-non, bien sur que non !

Le ton était faussement badin.

-Tu compte me laisser sur le pas de la porte ?s'amusa Nolween.

L'elfe s'empourpra, et fit un pas en arrière pour laisser entrer la jeune femme .Elle observa la pièce qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur .Il y avait pourtant , quelque chose de différent...l'atmosphère était lourde ...tendue...Peut etre -sans doute- etais ce dut au cent pas que faisait Legolas ...

-Arrete de voyager comme ça , tu me donne le tourni...tu es nerveux ...qu'es ce qui ne vas pas?

-Je pars ...

-Tu quoi ?s'écria Nolween stupéfié

-Mon père m'envoie a imladris ...Il a un message de la plus haute importance pour le seigneur Elrond et je suis le messager ...

-Il veut nous séparer ...

-Crois moi, il n'a rien contre toi personnellement mais ...

-il croit les enfants d'Avalon responsable de la mort de ta mère.

Legolas pâlit affreusement .Incrédule, il s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau.

-A l'évidence, reprit Nolween, il ne t'a rien dit sur ce sujet ...

Non, bredouilla le Prince, je n'avais que quelque jours lorsque ma mère est morte .La douleur fut vive pour mon père , mais pour moi , il la surmonta .Mais de sa mort , a proprement dit , il ne m'en a jamais parlé ...

-Je ne suis pas en cause dans cette histoire .Je n'ai fait que reprendre sa succession bien des siècles plus tard...Toutefois ...si vraiment tu y tiens , je peux te raconter ce que je sais ...Mais Morgane en sais plus que moi ...Tu devrais peut être ...

-Parles , je t'écoute ...

-Non, Vois plutôt ...

Et Nolwenn ,_ l'Esprit , _plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux de Legolas, qui tressaillit devant ce contact inconnu .Un brouillard scintillant l'entoura puis se dissipa .

* * *

Le Prince regarda autour de lui ; il était toujours au palais , mais pas dans ses appartements. Ceux là lui était inconnus .Il avança a la recherche de quelqu'un susceptible de pouvoir l'aider, mais , étrangement, les gardes ne répondirent pas a ses appels .Devinant qu'il s'agissait de quelconque magie de la part de Nolween , il entreprit de se rendre dans la chambre où l'indenté du propriétaire des lieux pourrait l'aider.

Dès qu'il s'approcha de la porte , elle s'ouvrit , et Legolas vit son père sortir avec une mine que le prince ne l'avait vu que rarement arborer: une mine réjouie .Legolas se faufila avant que son père ne referme la porte et se retrouva nez a nez avec...-non , ce n'était pas possible , quoique , avec Nolween , rien n'était impossible -Sa mère , dont il avait tant de fois admirer les portraits se trouvait devant lui .Un pleur de nourrisson le surprit dans ses pensées .

-Legolas , mon petit , ne commence pas a être aussi possessif que ton père si jeune , sinon je redoute des confrontation houleuse a mon sujet ! le gronda gentiment la Reine

-Il est vrai que vous êtes une personne très demandée, chère Maëllia , fit une voix venant du balcon.

-Dame Morgane , fit la Reine , vous avez le don de réussir vos entrées .

Legolas vit s'approcher une jeune femme d'une beauté surprenante .Une auréole de cheveux noir de jaie encerclait, un visage d'une pâleur qui, sous certain angle de la lune , pouvait paraître bleutée " Comme Nolween , remarqua-t-il " .La Semi-elfe s'approcha du berceau , et pris le nourrisson dans ses bras .

-Il est magnifique très chère, fit la Dame d'Avalon, et je suis certaine qu'il sera a la hauteur de son destin .

-Je le suis également répondit la jeune mère , mais Trandruil émet toujours des réserves au sujet des prédictions de votre mère !

-a chacun son droit...

La Haute prêtresse lança un regard tendre à l'enfant, qui gazouillait dans ses bras tout en tentant d'attraper ses longs cheveux d'ébènes .

-Vous devriez songer a votre succession , fit elle anodinement .

Morgane , murmura Maëllia , vous savez bien que protéger Avalon est pour moi , bien plus qu'une mission ...Je fais cela car ça me tiens à coeur ...Je le ferai , même si je n'étais pas la Dame de Brocéliandre !

-Mais vous êtes plus que la dame de Brocéliandre Maëllia , vous êtes désormais la mère d'un adorable petit garçon et vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de courir le moindre risque!

Maëllia posa les yeux sur le nourrisson qui s'était endormi dans les bras de Morgane ...

-Vous avez raison ...comme toujours ,soupira la jeune mère. Voulez vous,reprit elle après quelque instant, emmener Legolas dans son berceau , je vais aller me rafraîchir avant le dîner auquel , cela va sans dire , vous assisterez ...

-Ne craignez-vous pas de mettre le roi de mauvaise humeur ? plaisanta Morgane

Le rire cristallin de la Reine lui repondit , et fendit en même temps le coeur du Prince qui regardait sa mère s'éloigner .

-Mon petit Legolas , j'espère pour toi que tu connaîtras l'insouciance , et que pour une fois , ma mère se soit trompé .

Instinctivement , le Prince s'était retourné a l'appel de son nom , mais il comprit vite que la Haute prêtresse s'adressait au bébé .Il se vit sourire dans son sommeil et c'était comme une réponse muette a Morgane .

-Crois moi Legolas , il n'est pas facile d'aimer une fille d'Avalon , reprit elle .

Avant que le Prince ne puisse s'interroger sur ces paroles, un cri déchira le silence . Morgane , laissant là le nourrisson qui hurlait, courut vers la chambre de la reine .Legolas fut tenté de la suivre mais , une main le retint .Il se retourna et vit Nolween , ou plutôt l' Esprit,car c'était une puissance établie qu'il avait devant lui .

-Tu sais déjà ce qui se trouve là-bas Legolas , souffla t'elle de sa voix mélodieuse

-Ma mère ...morte

L'Esprit acquiesça en silence .

-Peut être pourrais-je... commença-t-il

-Non, ceci n'est que le souvenir de Morgane , tel sue je l'ai lu dans son esprit , tu ne trouveras pas l'assassin de ta mère .Viens il vaut mieux revenir à la réalité ...

Et le même brouillard scintillant entoura l'elfe , et son esprit fut de retour .Il était dans ses appartements et Nolween était de nouveaux face a lui .

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ...Morgane était là quand...ma mère est morte et mon père en a déduit qu'elle l'avait tué.

-Pas qu'elle l'avait tué .Mais en fait , le but d'une Dame de Brocéliandre est de protéger Avalon , et ton père pensait que ce titre lui faisait prendre trop de risque .Il a accusé Morgane d'être la cause de cette tragédie ...

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais lui faire comprendre que...

-Je ne t'ai pas montré cela pour créer la discorde entre ton père et toi .C'était juste pour que tu saches .Il aimait profondément ta mère et cette blessure l'a marqué a vie !

-est ce une raison pour nous séparer ?

-Non , mais nous savions tout les deux que c'était inéluctable. Il faut que je reparte a Mogador et ce départ pour Rivendell t'évitera la peine de rester seul ici .

-Je ne veux pas te quitter ...

-Moi non plus Legolas , mais avons nous seulement le choix ?

* * *

Cela faisait trois jour que Nolween était de retour a Mogador .Le peuple avait été mi- rejoi , mi perplexe .Pourquoi Nolween était elle revenue si elle avait réellement fui ses devoir envers Mogador ? Mais au fait , pourquoi était elle partie ? Sa romance avec Legolas avait été , bien entendue , passé sous silence par le famille royale : les elfes étaient mal vus par les gitans. Mais Brenda leurs avait assuré que la pseudo disparition de la prêtresse de Sekhmet était en fait une diversion pour une mission commanditée par Avalon. Personne ne fut dupe a cette excuse mais tout le monde l'accepta .La jeune femme put même reprendre sa scolarité à Poudlard .Elle y retrouva Sita , Anna et Héloïse avec qui elle s'était désormais lié d'amitié - au grand damne du père de celle ci -.Le train- train quotidien avait repris le dessus .

-Tu connais la dernière, fit Sita alors qu'elles étaient en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle.

-Le grand retour de Melissa Pierson , la Reine des Potins , sourit Nolween, vas y parles ...

-Je sais de source sur que ...le professeur Malefoy va être Papa !

-Vraiment mais c'est génial ...mais tu es sure de l'info -on ne peut plus sure ! apparemment, Ginny est enceinte de plusieurs mois mais notre cher prof préféré veut rester auprès d'elle. Erika a donc proposé a Rogue de prendre sa suite jusqu'à la fin de l année -il s'est evidemment empressé d'accepter - et Héloïse me l'a racontée ...

-Au fait , ça va mieux entre elle et son père ?

-Coup -ci coup ça , mais elle redoute une nouvelle confrontation journalière .Ca a pas été rose la vie pour elle quand son père a fait son remplacement .Tu aurais été là quand ...

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase devant le regard assombri de son amie .

-Ca c'est tout moi , la reine de la Gaffe , repris la jeune fille , désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais .C'est juste que ...j'aurais voulu être avec vous durant ces quelques semaines. Non que je me sois ennuyer mais ...J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis des années ; d'être tellement en décalage ...il y a des moments ou tu ri avec Anna et Héloïse et dans ces moments là , j'ai l'empressions de ne pas être a ma place !

-ne dis pas ça ma puce , rien ne peut nous séparé toute les deux ...On se connaît depuis toujours ...Tu seras toujours comme ma soeur et je serai toujours là pour toi !

Nolween souria piteusement mais , soudainement fut troublé par quelque chose , tout comme Sita et ,d'après ceux qu'elle put voir à la table des professeur ,Brenda .

-Réunion au sommet , fit la sorcière

-Je crains que oui , répondit Nolween

Toutes étaient rassemblées en ce lieux antique .Là où, bien avant les Hommes , les peuples anciens avaient bâti un temple. Les megalytes , grands et superbes se dressaient en cercle, et devant chacun , une puissance .Certaines n'etaient pas là maternellement présente .En effet , les puissances établies étaient autrefois , des énergies , mais pour mieux comprendre les peuples , elles se sont incarnées dans des êtres : humains , démoniaques , elfiques et bien d'autres .Certaines puissance n'avait pas trouvée d'hôtes parfait dans lequel s'incarner ; elles restèrent donc sous leurs formes premières.

-Un pouvoir ancien s'est réveillé, fit le_ Temps _,il a vaincue mes barrières ainsi que celle de la Mort. Tous les peuples sont en perils...Nous devons décider si oui ou non , nous devons intervenir ...

-Qui nous a prévenue de cette..."menace " , questionna la _Force_

-Morgane d'Avalon et Galadriel Dame de Lorien , répondit le _Temps_ avec une lueur dédaigneuse dans le regard

Tous savaient pertinament que par le passé la _Force_ avait donné sont soutien à ce pouvoir maléfique .

-Ainsi Sauron est de retour , fit la _Vie_, catastrophe en perspective ...Cet être détruira tout sur son passage

-Ce n'est plus un être , contredit l'_Esprit _, Isildur a détruit l'être ,mais l'esprit a subsisté .

Beaucoup s'indignèrent de cette _l'Esprit _,avec toute sa puissance , avait -il pu laisser faire cela ?

-Lorsqu'il a tenté de m'assassiner sous ma forme incarnée, Sauron a réussit a m'affaiblir , et a capté tant de puissance qu'il a pu revenir sous la forme d'esprit .

-Ce qui est fait est fait , intervint la_ Mort_, mais qu'en est il de l'anneau unique .Tant d'etre sont morts pour lui , mais sa trace a été perdu .Si par le plus grand des hasards , Sauron tombe dessus , il recouvrira tout sont pouvoirs .

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne t'il ? s'exclama la _Discorde,_ quoiqu'il arrive nous survivrons.

-Mais toute existence sera exterminée , lanca la _Vie _, et qu'est ce qu'une survie si nous devons etre esclave des pouvoirs de Sauron !

-Une question demeure, fit le_ Feu _, devons nous intervenir , et si oui , de quelle manière ?

-Les Etres sont ils au courant de l'imminence du danger ?

-Un Istari , nommé Gandalf , à retrouvé la trace de l'anneau et l'a envoyé lui et son porteur à Fondcombe , les informa la _Vie_ , le Seigneur Elrond compte faire un conseil pour décider quel sera la destinée de l'Unique

-Peut être serait il bon que certain d'entre nous y soient ...Les débats risquent d'être chaotique entre les nains et les elfes .Ne parlons même pas des Hommes, ils sont si influençable par le pouvoir ...,remarqua l'_éclair _.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui fera sans nul doute parti du conseil, murmura l'_Esprit_

-Alors tu iras , déclara la _Vie _

-Et le _Feu l'accompagnera,_ fit le principal intéressé

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, concéda la _Force._


	37. les conseils

Le crépuscule D'Avalon 37

Legolas était partit de Mirkwood depuis maintenant trois jours. Il était arrivé a Imladris en fin de matinée .Devant cette magnifique citée , il éprouva un vif regret de ne pouvoir partagée cette vue avec Nolween .Mais il ne fallait plus penser a cela ...D'après le Seigneur Elrond , l'heure était grave et l'inquiétude d'Aragorn et de Gandalf vérifiaient ses dires .Ce soir même , au crépuscule devait avoir lieu un conseil , ou chaque peuple de la terre du milieu serait représenté...C'était dire son importance : un tel conseil n'avait pas eut lieu depuis l'ultime alliance des elfes et des hommes ...Les prochaines heures paraissait bien sombres au yeux du Prince elfe .C'est pour cela qu'il décida de profiter de la fin d'après midi pour se promener dans les bois .

Dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond , l'heure était déjà grave .Il venait d'arriver au Palais , deux personnes de la plus haute importance .

-La liste de nos alliés s'amenuise .En qui devront nous placer nos espoirs quand les jours sombres reviendront ? Aux nains? Ils restent dans leur montagnes et n'ont cure des problème des autres ...

-Avec tout mon respect, je suis lasse de vos grands discours Seigneur Elrond, fit Nolween, je sais que la Terre du Milieu doit faire face a des difficultés qu'elle n'a plus connu depuis une éternité -enfin , humainement parlant- .Mais tout comme les Valars , les puissances établies ont leur divisions .L'Unité n'existe pas , c'est une utopie . La présence du Feu et de l'Esprit en ces lieux tiens du miracle...Sachez que nous faisons ce que nous pouvons...

-Pour ma part , fit Gandalf , je pense que c'est dans les hommes que nous devons mettre nos espoirs...

-Je suis également de cet avis , aquiessa Sita , même si je reconnais que leurs fiabilité est limité .

-Et les gitans , interrogea Elrond , vont ils intervenir ?

-Vous aviez leurs confiance il y a bien longtemps ,mais vous les avez abandonné , je doute , même avec toute la bonne volonté que mettra ma mère , qu'ils ne vous vienne en aide ...nous sommes un peuple très rancunier...

* * *

-Nous devons mettre de coté nos rancunes , les aider ! Lliane avait prédit cet instant , n'oubliez pas la prophétie :

_Quand le fils de la sacrifié retrouvera l'esprit, _

_Quand les frontières n'auront plus cour _

_Alors les mondes sombreront un a un _

_Et les brumes recouvriront Avalon _

Aujourd'hui , nous passons de monde en monde , Legolas , le fils de Maëlla , la dame de Brocéliande assassiné , a retrouvé l'_Esprit _,qui se trouve être Nolween...

Un murmure parcouru le Sénat quand Brenda fit cette révélation .Tout cela était invraisemblable .Décidément , la benjamine de la Régente soulevé bien des mystère : un jour morte , l'autre ressuscité et enfin , chose la plus incroyable , aujourd'hui , puissance établie ...il fallait que la régente soit totalement désespéré pour annoncer ainsi une information qui aurait du rester confidentielle ...

- Si nous laissons sombrer La Terre du Milieu , les autres mondes suivront ...Si les pertes de vies humaines vous sont égale , je suis sure que le fait de perde bon nombre de territoire vous touchera plus...

Mais même cela c'était peine perdue, et Brenda le savait bien. Les gitans étaient trop fiers pour ne pas saisir cette occasion de prendre leurs revanche sur les elfes ...Il y avait toujours la solution de la loi martiale , bien sur . Elle pouvait déclarer la guerre au Mordor sans l'aval du Sénat , mais ce serait un mal pour un bien ...non , ce n'était pas la solution .Elle devait convaincre le Sénat , quel que soit le temps que ça prendrai , elle réussirai...

* * *

-Peuple venue de toute la Terre du Milieu...

Invisible aux yeux de tous , le Feu et l'Esprit affalées sur les colonnes entourant la terrasse ou se passait le conseil , écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours Du Maître d'Imladris.

- _Par la Déesse _, "pensa " l'_Esprit_ , _Elrond a un goût trop porté pour les discours , et pour les grande cérémonie ... _

- _Ca c'est sur_, lui répondit le _Feu _, _mais il a le don de mettre l'ambiance , regarde ça fait cinq minute que des Elfes , des Hommes , et des Nains sont ensemble , et il n'y a pas encore de mort!_

- _Crois , moi ça ne vas pas durer , depuis qu'ils sont réunis , je tente de tempérer leurs Esprit mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ...Tiens , regarde ce nain..._

Quelque mètre en dessous d'elle , Gimli venait de mettre sa pièce sa hache en tentant de détruire l'Unique ...

- _C'est avec lui que j'ai le plus de mal ...Il a une sainte Horreur des Elfe...il s'entendrai bien avec les Gitans..._

Le _Feu_ fasciné par l'anneau unique sourit. C'était là , elle devait le reconnaître , un travail d'artiste ...Dompté les flammes de la montagnes du Destin , n'était pas taches aisé , et dans sa noirceur , Sauron avait un grand talent , elle devait le reconnaître… L'_esprit_ la sortie de sa rêverie

-_Par contre , je n'ai aucune prise sur celui là ..._dit elle en désignant un homme de haute stature qui paraissait lui aussi fasciné par l'anneau ...

-_Je crains que nous puissions réellement rien faire _, murmura le _Feu_, _ceci est leur épreuve , il vont devoir apprendre a s'entendre et nous ne pouvons pas intervenir ..._

- _Pas directement _...

L'_esprit_ fut interrompu , en effet , une dispute assourdissante venait d'éclaté en dessous d'eux...

-_Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le moment que j'intervienne _, dit elle en regardant le seul semi homme de la réunion tandis qu'elrond paraissait capituler ...

Elle plongea ses yeux vert pale dans les yeux azur du hobbit et tenta de chasser les pensées noires et affreuse qui lui embrumé l'esprit .

- _tu as la force en toi frodon _, murmura t'elle , _j'ai confiance en toi , alors ait confiance en toi ..._

- Je vais le faire ...

- _Et bien tu y es allé fort , en sera t'il vraiment capable ? _

-Je vais le faire , répéta Frodon ...

- _Pas seul _, répondit tristement L'_Esprit_...

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort ...

-_Aragorn , l'héritier d'isildur ...Il fallait s'en douter ..., _railla le _feu _

- Mon épée est votre ...

-Et mon arc est votre ...

-_Attends une minute ...ce n'est pas ...non , ce ne peut..._

- Et ma hache ...

Et tandis que Boromir et les hobbits se joignaient a eux et Qu'elrond proclamé la communauté de l'anneau , L'_Esprit_ glissa fluidement de son piédestal suivie de près par le _Feu _qui s'efforçait de la rattraper...

Sita , qui venait de recouvrer sa forme première , claqua la porte de la chambre ou se trouvait déjà Nolween .

- Nolween pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit !

- Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être , Legolas doit partir et JE dois le laisser partir...

- tu sais comme moi que cette mission et voué a l'échec . La présence permanente de l'un d'entre nous ne suffirait peut être mais ...

- Ils devront se contenter de la présence ponctuelle de l' Esprit

- Comment ça ...Qu'as tu fais ?

- Lorsque nous étions a Camelot , j'ai remis le collier des prêtresses d'Avalon a Legolas...

- Non mais c'est pas vrai !s'emporta Sita , tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ... Tu as lié ton destin au sien… Tu te rends compte des conséquences...

- oui , répondit elle platement ...

Sita parcouru la pièce rageusement en essayant de se calmer ...en vain ...

- Qui est il pour toi ...est ce que vous avez ...

- Oui ...

- Seigneur ...Nolween , tu nous en fera toujours voir de toutes les couleurs ...Je rentre a Mogador , je suppose que tu vas rester ici jusqu'au départ de la communauté ...

-Sita, fit Nolween alors que celle ci ouvrait la porte ..

-Oui ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sur que oui , tu vas me quitter , mais bon tu es ma meilleure amie ...

Elle s'apprêtait a passer la porte quand

-Sita

-Quoi encore !

- Merci ...

La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire , puis sorti de la pièce suivi quelque minute après par Nolween.

* * *

Nolween trouva enfin Legolas dans les jardins , accoudé a une fontaine .Sa main droite effleurait rêveusement la surface de l'eau .Attendrie Nolween se fit la plus discrète possible .

-Je sais que tu es là , dit il froidement .

- Tu es en colère , constata la jeune elfe

- Non , répondit il , juste frustré .Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais ici ...

- Je sais

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais ...

- Je suis désolé , mais

- Non , arrêtes , c'est idiot. Toi comme moi , savons ce qui vas ce passer , il serait idiot de se disputer maintenant ...

- Tu parles comme si tu aller mourir...

- Mais c'est se que je risque ...Non , ne conteste pas , tu me l'as dit toi même , tu te souviens ..Lorsque Poudlard a été attaqué .Tu m'as prévenu que si je voulais risquer ma vie , j'en aurais bientôt l'occasion ...

- Je me souviens Mais tu sais , ce sont des paroles en l'air , tout vas bien se passer ...

- Tu essaie de convaincre qui , répondit il sarcastiquement .

- moi ...

Sa voix était triste et désespéré , tant et si bien que Legolas la pris dans ses bras et la consola comme une enfant ...Il lui murmura

- tu sais , que je t'aime , mais je veux te demander une chose ...

- Non ! cria Nolween , Non , ne le pense même pas , je ne veux même pas que cette éventualité soit effleuré ...non Legolas tu ne peut pas me demander cela ...

- Allons Nolween, ne fais pas l'enfant , répondit il autoritairement .Puis il se radoucit , Je veux que tu sois heureuse , et s'il m'arrive quelque chose , je ne veux pas que tu vives dans le souvenir ou que tu te laisse aller ...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander cela , Cria Nolween , il y a encore peut de temps , c'est toi qui été allongé sur un lit et qui était a l'article de la mort...

- Justement! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose ...

-Legolas, supplia t'elle en vain .

Quand Nolween rentra a Mogador , tous remarquèrent la différence .La ville entière fut plongée dans une sorte de deuil .La tristesse de leur princesse était contagieuse .Elle s'enferma pendant près d'un mois dans la solitude de la bibliothèque , que ce soit celle de Poudlard ou celle de la Haute Cité .Puis , elle disparut . Certains disait qu'ils l'avaient vu s'enfoncer dans la foret interdite .D'autres qu'elle avaient pris un bateau pour partir dans un endroit inconnu. Mais nul ne su vraiment ou elle était ...


	38. Voyages spirituels

_

* * *

_

_Le crépuscule d'Avalon (38)_

par Erika

* * *

Dans le dédale des couloir , Livie était perdue .Pourquoi fallait 'il que les elfes construise des palais si compliqué .Il ne connaissaient pas les plans ? Les lignes droites? La jeune fille soupira .Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se plaigne. Ni Merlin , ni Morgane ne l'avait forcée a venir ici. C'était un honneur D'être au service d'une fille de Mogador , la nièce du roi Arthur . 

Surtout lorsqu'on venait d'une pauvre bourgade de la grande Bretagne .Mais il fallait avouer , que depuis le retour en Brocéliande de Nolween , la vie n'était pas rose tout les jour . La prêtresse d'Avalon avait repris ses fonction de Dame de Brocéliande , acceptant ( enfin ) son statut elfique. Les Hauts-elfes , trop heureux de voir revenir les temps de paix , après la haine qu'avait semé Llandon , l'avait accueilli a bras ouvert. Mais malgré la bonne figure que tenté d'imposer Nolween , Livie n'était pas dupe . Le chagrin ravageait l'elfe .

« -Ah , l'amour . »

L'apprentie magicienne poussa la porte de la chambre , se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux.

« -Il est temps de vous lever , Demoiselle Nolween .La dame du Lac vous a fais mander aujourd'hui , souvenez vous! »

La voix faible de Nolween , contrasta avec la voix enjoué de la jeune humaine

« -Bonjour Livie , comment vas tu ? »

« -Mieux que vous apparemment ! Allez , levez vous , le déjeuné vous attends en bas ! »

« -Je ne mangerait pas ce matin , Livie , soupira Nolween . »

Livie pris un air affligé

« -Il faut vous nourrir , vous vous laissez mourir de faim depuis plusieurs jour , et ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé ! »

« -Ma santé ! explosa Nolween , a quoi bon me soucier de ma santé ! Il est parti , c'est fini ! Il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre , de refaire ma vie ! Lui a le droit de mourir de douleur si je le quitte , mais moi , je dois survivre ! Non , s'en est trop ! »

Et comme tout les matins , L'elfe éclata de sanglots .Livie tenta en vain de la consoler , mais fut rapidement congédié .

* * *

Boromir se jeta en avant pour retenir le malheureux Frodon. Gandalf n'était plus. Il venait d'être vaincu par le Balrog de Morgoth. Le semi Homme criait et se débattait pendant que la communauté , a l'initiative d'Aragorn , sortait de la Moria . 

Legolas regarda tour a tour chacun de ses compagnons. Les hobbits , si expansif , pleurait à chaudes larmes .Boromir et gimli semblait eux aussi sous le choc . Seul Aragorn ne semblait ressentir aucun sentiment , mais l'elfe savait que le rodeur , de par son éducation elfique , n'était pas pour les effusions en publique. C'était la première fois que Legolas assisté a la mort de quelqu'un. Ainsi donc c'était cela la mort. En cette instant , il pensa a sa chère Nolween , et pria de tout son cœur et de toute son âme qu'elle fut assez fort pour n'avoir pas suivi son exemple , de ne pas avoir sombré dans le chagrin . Cette rupture avait été une épreuve pour lui aussi , mais il fallait être réaliste .Gandalf était le premier d'une longue liste de mort .Et tout elfe qu'il était , Legolas n'échapperait peut être pas a ce funeste destin .Tel était le prix pour la paix de ce monde , et de tout les autres .Si Sauron mettait la main sur la terre du milieu, nul doute qu'il ferait de même sur le reste des mondes. Mondes ou Nolween vivait, ou elle était souveraine pour certains. Jamais il ne lui imposerait cette épreuve .Il mourrait pour sauver la terre du milieu et en même temps sauver la paix de sa chère Nolween.

Rien que de penser a elle , il avait les larmes au yeux.

Mais Aragorn mit fin à ses sombres pensés en leur ordonnant de reprendre la route. Avec ou sans Gandalf , il devait continuer.

* * *

Nolween descendît de la barque qui la menait à Avalon .Morgane , comme toujours , l'attendait sur la rive. La dame du Lac remarqua immédiatement son trouble mais ne dit rien , ce dont Nolween en était gré. L'heure n'était pas au sentimentalisme. 

-Il s'est passé quelque chose , murmura Nolween .

-Oui , confirma Morgane , Gandalf , il est tombé dans les mines de la Moria .

-Quelle folie les a mené la bas ! Gandalf devait savoir au sujet du Balrog .

C'est ainsi nous ne pouvons rien y faire...

-Où sont il désormais ?

-Il se dirige tout droit vers la Lothlorien .

-Le royaume de Galadriel .

Morgane planta ses yeux mordoré dans ceux de Nolween .

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire , prêtresse d'Avalon , mais je ne te dirai qu'une chose. Avant de prendre ta décision , monte au Tor et réfléchit.

Le Tor était une ancienne pièce , en haut du colline. Les romains l'avait en partie détruite , juste avant que l' Ile sacrée ne disparaisse en partie dans le monde des brumes. Aujourd'hui , le Tor n'était plus qu'un cercle de Haute Pierre pour les profanes , mais il avait un pouvoir extraordinaire , et était un lieu parfait pour méditer.

Nolween s'assit en son centre et réfléchit. A Legolas , sa relation avec lui , sa mort , ses devoirs , ce qu'elle représentait pour les différents peuple des différents monde. Elle resta ainsi toute la journée. Au crépuscule , elle redescendit et se dirigea vers la source sacrée.

* * *

Legolas grimpait les escaliers , avec le reste de la communauté , les menant à la Dame Galadriel. Au point de vue du titre , elle était la seconde elfe la plus importante en dessous de la Dame du Lac . La légende racontait qu'elle possédait Nenya , l'anneau de l'eau . Legolas en conclut que son pouvoir lui venait de Nolween. Mais , lorsque la prêtresse lui avait parlé de Galadriel , elle l'avait fait avec beaucoup de respect . Peut être n'était elle que des égales après tout. Nolween n'était a ses yeux qu'une petite fille . Durant la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble, il l'avait vue si fragile , si dépendante , si pure , qu'il avait désormais du mal a la considéré comme une puissance établie .C'était SA Nolween. 

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la cime de l'arbre , et Le seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel firent leur apparition.

Legolas fut rapidement dérouté par cette elfe. Son aura , bien que plus ancienne , plus terre à terre , était la même que Nolween. Pourtant , chacune des auras était unique .

_« nous sommes toutes deux liées prince legolas du royaume sylvestre »_,résonna mentalement une voix.

De la même manière que le faisait celle de L_'esprit _

_« exactement , l'Esprit nous relie toute les deux. Je suis son gardien par Nenya. Nolween est réellement unique , je n'ai aucun liens avec elle , uniquement avec L'Esprit _. »

La voix se tue . Et les civilité d'usage commença .Legolas , intimidé , expliqua la raison de l'absence de Gandalf , et compatissant , les deux souverains leurs offrirent le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit.

* * *

Emus jusqu'aux larmes, Legolas avait écouté Sam réciter un poèmes a la gloire de Gandalf. Pour les hobbits , gandalf avaient toujours été une figure amie, un protecteurs qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Malgré les liens qui lié désormais les membres de la communauté , Gandalf avait toujours eut une place privilégié. 

Un carafe à la main , Legolas se dirigea vers une fontaine , afin de puiser de l'eau .Il se pencha et aperçu une forme étrange dans le fond de l'eau . Il plongea la main dans la fontaine , mais il ne trouva rien . Machinalement , il mis sa main contre sa poitrine et serra le pendentif de Nolween. Une goutte d'eau tomba dessus, puis une larme.

il se tendit a l'extrême lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« -Voila qui va plaire au gitans .Je croyais que les elfes savaient faire face a toute situation ! »

Bouleversé , Legolas enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans la chevelure de Nolween , tout en la serrant dans ses bras , pour que jamais , jamais , elle ne reparte .

« -Je suis là , ne t'inquiète pas . » »

Pour toute réponse l'elfe la sera un peu plus fort en sanglotant . Ils s'asséyèrent sur un banc de pierre, la tête de Legolas sur les genoux de la jeune fille , qui, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant , le berçait tendrement .

* * *


	39. L'apocalyspe

_Le crépuscule d'Avalon ( 39)_

Le soleil se levait lentement sur l'île Sacrée. Les jeunes filles de la Maison des Vierges étaient déjà à l'ouvrage et, assistée par les prêtresses, accomplissaient les rites du matin. Les cheveux tressés de fleurs, elles montaient jusqu'au Tor sacré. Morgane fermait la marche , l'esprit préoccupé par une missive qui lui était venue de son fils en début de semaine. Il lui annonçait solennellement qu'il comptait "s'affirmer" face a Arthur , son père. Morgane n'avait de cesse de se demander ce qu'avait voulu dire Mordred. Comme elle regrettait aujourd'hui d'avoir laisser son fils à sa tante Morgause si longtemps. Elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas , sa charge de Haute Prêtresse ayant monopolisé une grande partie de sa vie . Le cheminement de ses sombres pensées fut stoppé par l'arrêt subit de la procession, a mi chemin de leur destination finale. Intrigué , morgane remonta la file et se posta devant la Source sacrée qui semblait effrayer les novices. Elle comprit rapidement. Assise sur le rebord ,Nolween dormait d'un sommeil elfique.

-Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu leur a faite!

De retour au temple ou résidait la Haute Prêtresse , Nolween et Morgane discutait bruyamment tout en déjeunant.

-"chez pas de ma faute ", bafouilla Nolween, une tartine dans la bouche.

-Vraiment , qu'est ce que tu peux être gamine par moment ! Regarde comment tu manges!

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu es allé le voir ?

-Oui , soupira Nolween, c'est quand même bien pratique c'est sources qui communique entre elles...

-Le pouvoir de l'esprit est grand ...

-A qui le dis-tu!

-cela veux dire que tu lui as donné ton médaillon .

Nolween acquiesça en silence

-Tu sais les risquent que tu prends , surtout en ce moment, reprit la Semi elfe.

-Oui je sais, s'impatienta la jeune fille, j'ai lié mon destin au sien , s'il meurt , je n'y survivrai pas et s'il survit , ma vie dépendra de son bon vouloir. je le sais morgane , je le sais , Sita m'a déjà fais la leçon...

-ne t'emportes pas comme ça!

-Désolé...

La mine piteuse de Nolween arracha a Morgane ,un faible sourire.

-Tu me parait tout de même bien mélancolique Nolween , que c'est il passé?

-Gandalf est tombé dans les mines de la Moria. Legolas est bouleversé

-Il ne sait pas ; tu ne lui as rien dit...

-Bien sur que non, comme les autres il a un chemin a parcourir .

-Et il est autre que le notre ...

Un silence pesant et intrigué s'installa dans la pièce. Nolween reposa lentement son verre .

Que ce passe t'il ?

La Haute Prêtresse se leva et tandis qu'elle faisait des allés et retour devant l'âtre de la cheminée, elle se sentit soudain bien vieille. Bien qu'elle n'en n'avais jamais parlé a la jeune fille , elle pensé de plus en plus sérieusement a lui confier sa place a Avalon. Il était rare qu'une Dame de Brocéliande soit également Dame du Lac , mais Nolween était la prêtresse en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Bien sûr , il restait le problème Legolas...Et si les elfes de la prophétie étaient réellement Nolween et lui , alors , un véritable dilemme se créerait dans le cœur de la jeune elfe. Fort heureusement , il n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats de mourir. Voyant que Nolween la suivait anxieusement des yeux , elle consenti enfin a répondre.

-Les Saxons sont de plus en plus proche du trône d'Arthur.

-Quoi , mais c'est ...non ...pas Arthur...

-...Et Mordred viens d'entrer a Camelot.

Dans les yeux de Nolween, l'incrédulité fit place à l'incompréhension.

-En quoi cela est il grave ?

-Mordred est impétueux et empressé. De plus , Morgause lui a insufflé une telle vanité...Il va annoncer devant toute la cour qu'il est le fruit d'un inceste...que son père est Arthur...

-Rien qu'en étant ton fils , il est déjà héritier du trône , tu es la sœur du roi, Guenièvre ne lui a pas donner d'enfant et...Oh non , il y a Lancelot…

-Effectivement , Lancelot est également un de nos proches parents , et il peux prétendre au trône grâce a cela , mais egalemnt grâce au soutiens que lui accorderont les chevaliers de la Table ronde. Mais sans cela , Mordred agirait de même , il est vaniteux je te l'ai déjà dit. Etre le fils de la sœur du Roi ne le suffit pas.

-Merlin ne fait il rien

-Merlin est vieux Nolween , son humanité le rattrape peu à peu .Il ne rêve que de se retirer et de vivre en paix avec Nimuë

-Sa belle Nimuë ...Tout le monde court il après l'amour en ce monde...Même ce vieux Myrddin n'y échappe pas...

Mais Nolween se reprit rapidement.

-Que fait on alors?

-Nous faisons nos voyage et nous partons immédiatement pour Camelot.

La ville paisible de Camelot , qui s'étendait en bordure de la mer n'était plus. A la place s'élevait une sombre citée assiégée par les bateaux Saxons, et entourées par les flammes. C'est ce paysage apocalyptique qui s'offrait à Nolween et Morgane arrivé enfin a destination après des semaines d'un pénible voyage , a travers les différents royaume dévasté de Bretagne. La vue perçante de l'elfe lui permit de remarquer une chose étonnante .

-Des orcs , Camelot est défendue par des orcs!

-Alors la situation est pire que ce je ne croyait. Mère avait raison , "les mondes sombreront les uns après les autres"

Toute deux partirent au grand galop dans la campagne désertée .Les terres autrefois prospère étaient aujourd'hui stérile et en friches, comme rongées par une maladie dévastatrice. Mais le pire fut au portes de la ville. Camelot , tel un nouvel Eden , se voulait tolérance et paix. Ainsi , l'étendard Chrétiens côtoyait les bannières du dragon , emblème de la force de la Déesse d'Avalon. Aujourd'hui, seule les bannières du Dragon flottaient en haut des tours , et elles étaient maculées de sang .Les aboiement d'un gigantesque chien noir, les babines maculé de bave, les accueillirent. Ce monstrueux Cerbère rendant les chevaux nerveux , les deux prêtresse s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la ville lorsque les deux immenses portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant.

Elles pénétrèrent ainsi dans le royaume de l'Enfer .

Malgré le froideur de l'hiver , les divers incendies qui ravageaient la citée laissant une étrange chaleur collante et poisseuse dans les rues. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui incommodait le plus les deux femmes. C'était la ville elle même qui était devenu un cimetière.

"Pire , pensa Nolween , une salle de torture"

Sous les bannières d'Avalon , des corps pourrissant étaient crucifié. Dans des minuscules cages suspendues , des enfants portant la croix du christ a leurs cous décharnés étaient abandonnés, nu , grelottant et affamé. Sur leur corps bleuit par le froid , on pouvait voir des striures ensanglantées dus a un quelconque fouet, ainsi que de nombreuses equimoses qui ne laissaient pas de doute sur le sort qui avait été le leur. Un cri affreux retenti dans le silence de la ville. A en juger par la violence de ce cri féminin, une jeune fille devait se faire violer dans l'une des nombreuses impasse sordide .Nolween, voulu lancer Azilaï en direction du cri , mais Morgane l'en empêcha.

-Ce n'est pas ici que les choses se régleront , tu ne peut combattre toute une ville.

A contrecœur , la jeune femme repris la direction du palais. Elle pensait connaître les horreurs, elle avait déjà vu la mort. Mais là...Les cadavres , détroussé s'amoncelaient aux portes des maisons. Des chiens galeux et sauvage, n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os, en faisait leur nourriture , arrachant les maigres chairs des cadavres les léchant le pus , qui s'était échappé des blessures des malheureux qui avait due agoniser, durant plusieurs jour avant de succomber , soit par la fin , soit de ses blessures. Un odeur écœurante de putréfaction s'élevait, de plus en plus fortes a l'approche du palais. Quand elles arrivèrent devant les portes , Nolween eut un haut-de -cœur , descendit de sa monture et vomi son déjeuné. Sur la porte du palais , les bras en croix, richement vêtus et paré de ses plus beaux bijoux , l'évêque de camelot, Illtud, gisait. Mais pouvait 'on encore donner un nom a cette amas d'entrailles qui pourrissaient à la porte. Du peu de ce qu'elle avait vu, Nolween, déduisit que le chef religieux de chrétiens de Grande-Bretagne avait été attaché a l'ouverture des deux portes , et que celles ci furent violemment ouverte de l'intérieur , déchirant le corps du pauvre homme en deux. Ses restes avaient étaient laissé là, les entrailles dévoré par les corbeaux et les vers. Nolween doutait que des hommes puissent avoir la force et le courage de commettre une telle atrocité ...les hommes non , mais la magie , elle pouvait faire des miracles. C'est a ce moment , qu'elle comprit . La vérité était tellement horrifiante que son estomac flancha de nouveau.

-Et bien ma sœur n'allez -vous pas bien ?

Cette voix traînante et orgueilleuse. Ce ne pouvait pas être...

-Bonjour Mordred, fit platement Morgane.

-Bonjour mère , quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin dans notre bonne citée de Camelot.

-J'aimerai pouvoir en dire de même mon fils...Peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'est -elle fit un dégoûté du bras- tout ceci...

-La puissance d'Avalon ma très chère nièce.

Toute de vert vêtue , la rousse Morgause descendit avec suffisante les imposant escaliers.

-Avalon , murmura Morgane incrédule, mais tu es folle Morgause!

Nolween vit Mordred tiquer a cette remarque et redouta le pire.

-Oh non ma chère Morgane. Vois tu , je n'ai toujours été que la sœur de Viviane , cette très chère Haute Prêtresse , que la servante de cette très chère Maëllia la grande dame de Brocéliande tragiquement morte. De toi a moi , j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir a la tuer. Elle si invulnérable dans l'antique foret d'Eliandre. Mais cette très chère demoiselle s'est marié en terre du milieu...Là aussi , j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir a passer les barrières des mondes qui modifient l'espace-temps. Maudite magie des elfes...La concordance des temps et des mondes n'est pas choses aisée voit tu , mais , en allant voir ta très chère protectrice , petite Morgane tu m'as permit de te suivre , et par la même occasion , de la tuer.

-Pourquoi ...Pourquoi la tuer?

-Elle protégeait trop bien Avalon , et , ayant maintenant un pied en Terre du Milieu , elle aurait pu découvrir mon alliance avec Sauron!

-Par la déesse , Morgause , mais qu'as tu fais!

-C'est pour cela que les armées du Mordor se battent contre les Saxons

C'était la première fois que Nolween avait retrouvé assez d'aplomb pour répondre , et ce fut Mordred, celui qu'un temps , elle avait appelé "mon frère" qui lui répondit

-C'est bien pratique les alliances. Malheureusement , les troupes de Sauron vont bientôt nous quitter , elles ont leurs propres guerres a mener. le royaume Humain du Gondor...tu dois connaître , étant fille de Mogador non ?

-Sauron vous a donc offert son aide , par ...pure bonté d'âme ?

-Non , bien sur que non , reprit Morgause, en échange , il pourra étendre sa domination sur ce monde , ou Mordred mon fils règnera en son nom!

Contre toute attente , Morgane parti dans un immense éclat de rire.

-Parce que vous croyez vraiment ma tante , hoqueta t'elle , que Sauron vous laissera régner comme bon vous semble. Mais ne vois tu pas qu'il vous évincera comme tout les autres?

-Nous sommes forts , répondit Mordred plein d'assurance.

-Vous n'êtes que des idiots , ironisa Morgane.

Puis, montant quelque marches , Morgane s'adressa au survivants de Camelot qui , attiré par les éclats de voix , avaient osés s'approcher .

-Ceci , n'est pas Avalon! Vous avez été trompé , ce n'est pas ce que veux la déesse et...

-MORGANE !hurla Nolween...


	40. le crépuscule d'une vie

_**LE CREPUSCULE D AVALON (40)**_

**__**

**_ou le dernier chapitre avant l epilogue ... et oui_**

* * *

**__**

La tache pourpre s'étendait sur le corsage de Morgane , son visage était blanc , sans expression ,ses cheveux , qui d'habitude brillaient d'une éclatante noirceur , étaient devenu ternes et sans vie. Plus que du sang , c'était la vie qui s'écoulait lentement , insidieusement , du corps de la Grande Prêtresse. Cette tâche de sang , prophétisation de la décadence qui aller s'abattre sur eux tous. Tuée par sa propre tante , qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme sa mère. Cette femme vers qui elle se tournait quand petite , elle avait peur de l'orage ;cette femme vers qui elle s'était tourné quand enceinte , elle avait fui Viviane et l île d'Avalon pour ne pas que son enfant soit l'instrument de quelque complot politique ;cette femme a qui elle avait confié son bébé;cette femme qui avait élevé son fils comme si il avait été le sien.

Trop comme s'il avait été le sien peut être.

En ce jour, dans la rayonnante et lumineuse Camelot , Morgause , reine du royaume des Orcanes , la propretante du Roi Arthur ,signait la fin du glorieux règne des Pendragons.

-MORGANE ! hurla Nolween en se jetant sur le corps sans vie de la Grande Prêtresse.

Le poignard échappa des mains de Mordred. Nolween releva lentement vers lui , un visage emplie de larmes. Ce qu'elle lu dans les yeux de son cousin lui donna la nausée...De la fierté...ce sourire arrogant sur son visage. il avait fait tous cela pour la reconnaissance de :

-Morgause , souffla t'elle

-Allons ma nièce , tu t'en remettra. Va , rentre dans ton île .Choisie une autre Grande Prêtresse , ou mieux , deviens le toi même! Tu aura fort a faire maintenant que j 'ai restauré la suprématie l 'Ancienne Religion...Bien sur , Modred montera sur le trône.

La Reine prit soudain un air songeur.

-Peut être devriez vous vous marier tout les deux , ou du moins avoir un enfant ensemble...

-Mère , c'est ma sœur, protesta Mordred

-oh...si peu. Tu as encore beaucoup a connaître des mystères d'Avalon, elle n'est pas plus ta soeur que toi tu es mon fils. Et puis, toi même , tu es né de l union d'un frère et d'une soeur.

-Morgane n'était qu'une putain! hurla t'il avec véhéminence.

C'en fut trop pour la gitane qui , les yeux exorbité s'empara du poignard . Ce geste n'échappa pas a Morgause qui se précipita entre la prêtresse et Mordred. Le regard de la jeune fille glissa lentement vers le ventre de sa tant ou s'enfoncer lentement la lame. Elle sentait ses entrailles autour de cette lame , chaudes et grouillantes. Le sang coula le long du manche, plus le long de sa main goutta sur les marche blanche.

Inconsciemment , quelque passage d'un livre qu elle avait lu autrefois lui revint en mémoire:"_le sang, le sang sur la neige très propre , rouge et blanc , c'était très beau "._Oui, cet effet de catharsis, c'était fascinant. En cet instant , pour Nolween, plus rien de comptait , elle se sentait vidée , vidée de toute sa haine , de toute son horreur , de toute sa douleur. Mordred, initié a l Ancienne religion, admira hébété , un halo surnaturel entourer sa sœur et comprit Avalon avait choisit sa nouvelle Grande Prêtresse. Une seconde d'éternité . La réalité revient rapidement lui claqué au visage ,comme le vent violent qui claquait dans les bannières.

-Le vent a tourné , murmura t'elle hypnotisée tandis que le cadavre de la reine des Orcanes glissait lentement sur le sol.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement , et entraperçut son "frère" s'enfuir au galop de la cité .Mais désormais elle en avait cure, elle était au dessus de cela. la jeune et pétillante Nolween était morte, laissant place désormais a la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse d' Avalon.

* * *

Investie du lourd poids de sa charge , La grande Prêtresse entra dans le palais, en enjambant nonchalamment le corps de celle qui était autrefois , sa très chère tante Morgause.

Elle trouva Arthur dans sa chambre , effondré. Sa femme , sa bien aimée Guenièvre avait fui, avec son cousin, son meilleur ami, Lancelot. Cela l'avait plongé dans un état de léthargie , dont avait profité Morgause et Mordred.

-Mon oncle ?

-Nolween? que fais tu ici ?

-C'est moi qui devrais vous poser la question ? Comment pouvez vous rester ici alors que votre royaume est attaqué par les saxons, qui ont fait alliance avec les orcs.

-Sauron est a nos portes ?

-Pas personnellement, une guerre s 'annonce à ses propres portes, mais Morgause ne l'a que trop défié, lui, et Saroumane.

-Morgause s'est toujours intéressé à la Terre du Milieu.

- Et il est grand temps que vous vous préoccupiez des affaires du royaume, mon oncle. Je vous en prie.

-Si les orcs sont à nos portes, il n 'y a plus de royaume.

En voyant cet homme, pale copie de son oncle, son très cher Arthur, affalé sur son siège, devant cette table ronde vide, symbole d'une gloire décadente, Nolween, senti le désespoir s 'insinuer en elle comme un poison. Elle se souvient bien vite qu elle était désormais la dame d Avalon, et que si elle perdait espoir, c'est que tout était fini. Elle contourna rapidement la vaste table, saisie excalibur qui y était posé, et la tendit au Roi.

-Vous êtes Arthur Pendragon, le roi cerf unificateur, l 'espoir de son peuple, et comme je dois accepter ma tache, vous devez accepter la votre. Si le royaume est perdu, faites que sa fin reste dans le mémoire ! Que l on se souvienne de la gloire d'Arthur, et de la fin héroïque de son royaume ! Si vous devez mourir, et cette terre avec vous, faites que sa mort soit digne ! Les yeux du roi étincelèrent progressivement, les splendeurs d une gloire passée lui revinrent en mémoire, il saisit lentement l 'épée qu'elle lui tendit, et reprit rapidement contenance : Le Grand Roi Artur Pendragon etait de retour.

* * *

Nolween convaincu que son oncle avait repris contenance, reparti vers Avalon quelque temps après. Il avait fallut libérer tout ce pauvre gens, que sa tante avait asservi. Les blessures étaient profondes, autant physiquement que moralement. Mais comme toujours le peuple s'en remettrait, il s 'en remettait toujours. Seulement, elle ne se faisait pas d illusion, cela se ferait sous la tutelle de la chrétienté. Mais de cela, elle n'en avait cure désormais. Elle savait. Maintenant c'était a elle de diriger l Ile Sacrée et elle se devait de la préparée, au crépuscule d 'Avalon. Le temps ou l Ile de la Déesse se retirerait a tout jamais dans les brumes était venu, et c'était a elle de préparé le monde a cette transition.

Mais était elle prête? Dans cette destinée que les prêtresses lui avaient tracée, Legolas n'avait pas sa place. Mais voulait elle le laisser partir? Rien n était moins sure...

-Ca fait cliché ce dilemme cornélien ...

-Que dites vous madame , s'étonna une prêtresse.

Nolween secoua lentement la tête. Le temps de sa relative insouciance était belle et bien terminée. Une bataille se préparait sur les plaines de Salisbury. Une autre faisait rage , bien plus loin , mais tout aussi importante dans son cœur. Que ce soit en regardant les troupes d orcs s'éloignant sur la mer, en attardant son regard sur la rivière , en posant ses yeux sur une coupe d'eau , le liquide sacrée lui renvoyait l image de la guerre qui faisait rage en Terre du Milieu. Elle vit ainsi Legolas survivre au gouffre de Helm, elle lui insulfla du courage lors de son passage à Dimhold, et son cœur était en se moment a ses coté , alors qu il se battait pour la liberté de Minas Tirith et pour le retour du Roi.

Mais ses pensées n avaient pas le droit de s attarder sur ce qu il se passait dans cet autre monde .La fin de ce monde qu elle chérissait tant devait être sa priorité.

Pourtant , devant le bûcher funéraire de Morgane et Morgause , elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de ne penser qu a Legolas...C'était peut être ça , le grand amour. Cette pensée la fit tristement sourire , mais l instant d après , une vision lui déchira l esprit , et elle en eut le souffle coupé.

-Azilaï Hurla t elle .

Elle grimpa sur son cheval sous l œil éberlué des prêtresses qui ne s'attendait pas a ce que leur Dame fasse se peu cas des convenances.

Et tandis que la fumée des deux bûcher s'élevait au loin , Nolween partait pour Salisbury .

Dans un autre monde, Sauron était vaincu par la puissance d une amitié.

* * *

Elle était arrivée trop tard , la bataille touchait a sa fin. Lancelot , malgré la dispute qu il avait eut avec Arthur , malgré son bannissement de la cour du fait de son aventures avec Guenièvre , était revenu. Il s 'était battu. Il était mort ou presque...

_Il ne mourra pas ce soir _songea Nolween.

La DAme du lac continua son avancée , luttant contre les saxons qui s accrochait a sa robe. Frappant une multitude de fois , comme autant de coup d'épée dans l eau. La brume obscurcissait la plaine , mais elle n en avait cure , elle avançait encore et toujours.

elle descendît enfin de son cheval , et s'avança vers de guerrier , tombé l un sur l autre .Le combat avait du être épique.

_Mordred et Arthur , le père et le fils..._

Elle comprit qu après sa fuite , Mordred s'était rallié au saxons. Sans doute etait ce de sa faute si la bataille avait coûté la vie a autant de chevalier. _Il aura dévoilé les tactiques d Arthur ._Nolween ne savait pas dire qui avait gagné cette bataille. Les saxons avaient eux aussi subit de lourdes pertes ...

Elle s agenouilla auprès de l un des guerriers : Mordred. Sa vie ne tenait qu'a un souffle ...Il ouvrit difficilement la bouche tandis qu elle le prenait tendrement dans ses bras. Leur haine n avait plus lieu d'être face a la mort. Il sourit difficilement et posa une main sur son visage. Elle etait gelée.

-Maintenant, déglutit il difficilement , tu es comme elle...lointaine , absente...tu es devenu comme ma mère. tu es devenu ma mère.

-Je suis la Dame du Lac , murmura t elle

Et Mordred, l'assassin , le traître , le frère mourut dans ses bras. Elle s'attarda un instant sur son cadavre , qui il y a une heure a peine était celui qu elle haïssait , qu'elle chérissait il y a une minute , et qu'elle aurait du veillée désormais. Mais la guerre ne permettait pas au femme de s'appesantir sur les morts , a peine apprenaient elles la mort d'un frère, qu il fallait passé a celle d un mari , d 'un fils, ou d un oncle.

les yeux toujours rivé sur Mordred, elle se releva.

-Comment allez vous mon oncle?

-Comme un père qui vient de tuer son fils...

Elle se retourna lentement , et vit le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie de son oncle. Une plaie Mortelle.

-Nous y allons ? demanda t elle .

-Lancelot a t il survécu ?

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps blessé de ce chevalier tant estimé.

-Il survivra...

-Alors allons-y...

je viens d ouvrir mon blog , vous pouvez avoir l adresse sur mon profil . si vous voulez discuter en live de la fic ( puisque c'est pas evident de repondre sur surtout que ce chapitre etait ... le dernier ... ne reste que l epilogue.


	41. epilogue

_**le crepuscule d avalon **_

epilogue

La légende raconte que le Haut-Roi Arthur partit pour l Ile d Avalon , accompagné de la Dame du lac. Toutes les Dame du lac diront les conteurs . Elles l emmenèrent en convalescence sur la haute Ile , ou comme le roi Pêcheur , il survivrait grâce au bon soin du Graal . Et , qu'un jour , il sortirait de l île et regnerait de nouveau sur le monde.

Cette légende avait pris forme seulement quelque semaines après la mort d'arthur. A peine avait il foulé la terre de l Ile de Verre , qu il était tombé , mort lui aussi dans les bras de Nolween.

La fin d'un règne , la fin d'une religion , la fin d'un monde.

Avalon se retirait dans les Brumes , mais avant la Dame du Lac avait une dernière mission .Personnelle celle ci.. Les adieu d'une amante a un prince elfe. Elle espérait que le fait de partir pour une raison d'état , rendrait leur séparation moins difficile. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller a ses passions, et elle ne pouvait abandonner avalon. C'est pour cela qu aujourd'hui , elle se rendait a Minas Tirith. Pour bénir la naissance d'un temps nouveau , et mettre un terme a une histoire de cœur qui n avait plus lieu d'être .C'était cruel , mais c'était ainsi.

La liesse qui regagnait dans la ville la dérangea. Son monde , qui lui aussi était en train de se reconstruire , n'affichait pas tant de joie.

_Sans doute parce que nous ne sommes pas vainqueur...Et que le Roi est mort ._songea t elle.

-Nous allons être en retard , prévint Lancelot

Il poussa son cheval jusqu'a elle.

-Je le sais , peu être est ce que je veux.

-Confrontation difficile ?

Nolween se contenta d un sourire mystérieux.

- Vous ressemblez plus a Guenièvre que vous ne le pensez...

-Si cela ne venait pas de vous , j'aurais pris cela pour une insulte...Qu insinuez vous par là ?

- Vous aimiez toute les deux , mais vous vous laissiez enfermé par vos devoir , elle de reine de la terre des angles, vous de Dame du lac , et toute deux , vous vous retirez dans un couvent.

-Avalon n est pas un couvent!

-C'est ce qui dans la religion de la déesse , y ressemble le plus.

-C'est tout de même beaucoup moins strict.

-Vraiment ? Cela vous empêche d aimer librement , je ne vois rien de plus strict!

Beaucoup plus touchée qu elle le laissait paraître , Nolween lança Azilai au galop.

La journée se perdit en félicitations pour le roi ,pour son mariage, sa quête enfin terminée et la splendeur des hommes restauré. Il fallut faire bonne figure , devant Frodon , ce petit Hobbit qui avait subit tant d épreuve. Parler magie avec Gandalf. S'enquérir de la santé d 'Eowyn .

Puis survint l heure de la confrontation. La reine Arwen la prévint que Legolas l'attendait devant l'arbre blanc.

Elle s'y rendit donc , et vit un spectacle étrange. Legolas, un elfe normalement si sur de lui faisant nerveusement les cent pas, tandis que quatre Hommes montait la garde stoïquement devant l'arbre du Roi.

Elle signala sa présence en enlevant sa cape bleu nuit et en la déposant au pied de l arbre.

Legolas se retourna vivement et la vit. Il se douta tout de suite que leurs retrouvailles ne serait pas les même que celles d'Arwen et Aragorn. Elle avait tellement changée. Ce n'était plus la Nolween qui l avait quitter a Imladris , et encore moins celle qui était venu le soutenir en Lothlorien .Il avait devant lui la Dame de Brocéliande , et la Dame du Lac. Instinctivement , il fit une révérence.

-Tu es revenue ...

-Oui , murmura t'elle.

Sa voix était la même , pleine de douceur , de lait et de miel...

-Tu as l air d 'aller bien ...Il parait que tu as toi aussi souffert de la guerre.

-J'ai eut un bon maître d'arme , ça a été...

Cet échange de banalité ne parut pas le satisfaire , pourtant , il n'arrivait pas a lui dire ce qu il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu es la Dame du Lac

-Je suis la Dame du Lac , repris t elle nerveusement en lissant machinalement sa robe

-Tu es celle que j'aime...

Ces mots restèrent en suspend

-Legolas, soupira la jeune elfe , Arthur est mort lors de la bataille de Salisbury, tout ses héritiers sont morts.

-A par toi...

-A par moi...

Quelque chose se rompit définitivement en lui...son cœur peut être ?

-alors part...

Et c'est ce qu elle fit...elle parti d'abord de la ville , après avoir présenté ses respect au Roi, puis du Gondor , de la Terre du milieu et enfin , du monde des Hommes.

Comme l'avait prévu les sages bien avant sa naissance, elle célébra le crépuscule, puis la nuit d'avalon. L île de verre s'enfonça définitivement dans la brumes.

Lancelot resta un temps a Minas Tirith , en tant qu'émissaire d'Avalon. Personne ne s'en offusqua , après tout il était le fils de Viviane, donc , un fils d'Avalon...

Legolas se rendit rapidement compte qu il était plus facile d'avoir des réponses auprès de lui , qu'auprès de Nolween.

Il apprit donc que sa mère. Avait été la malheureuse victime d'un machination. Etant Dame de Brocéliande, elle était chargée de protéger la Haute Ile , et aurait pu se rendre compte que Morgause avait établie une alliance avec Sauron. Elle avait été ainsi purement et simplement éliminé , comme un nuisible gênant...

Il en était allé de même des années plus tard avec mon cœur , songea ironiquement Legolas .Lui aussi entrait en contradiction avec les plans d'Avalon, et avait été mis en miette...

Mais il savait qu'elle l aimait , et c'est pour ça qu'il avait survécu. Pour elle.. Pour qu elle ne vive pas avec le poids de sa mort. Pourtant la mort aurait pu les réunir...

-Ce n'était qu un doux rêve...

Et de mémoire d'Hommes ,d'elfes ou de nains , jamais on ne vit de personne si triste que le Prince de Mirkwood, a la vision de la mer.

_Après une trahison , une vie éternelle ne saurait être vécue ,_

_mais le pouvoir de l'esprit et de L'eau subsistera,_

_La grandeur des Elfes , par L'Homme naîtra_

_et consacrera le crépuscule d'Avalon,_

_Et le prince montant son destrier blanc ,_

_viendra de la Noire Foret,_

_et rendra a son peuple ,_

_l'elfe délaissée..._

**FIN**


	42. DERNIER AU REVOIR DE L AUTEUR

Je voulais tous et toutes vous remercier , vous qui avez pris le temps de lire ma fic. Si vous êtes allé jusque la , c'est qu'elle vous a plue , et je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

J'envoi un bisou particulier a mes amies de FFW , à Alise, ma choupinette, et a Jylly brandebouc , qui m'a tjs laissé un mot gentil , et dont le dernier message m'a particulièrement touché.

Jilly , j'espère que tu prendras tjs autant de plaisir a me lire.

J'essairai d'être a la hauteur pour la casa dei Fiori : l'arbre des possibles .

Sinon, pour plus ample discussion sur cette fic , desormais finie, les reponses au review ect … rende vous sur mon blog…

Je vous embrasse

Erika


End file.
